Of Key and Sword Chain of Memories
by Golden Zero16
Summary: After the defeat of Ansem and the worlds restored, Sora and Corrin continue their search for Riku. Around the same time, Riku is forced to face the mistakes he made as he continues to wrestle control of his body with Ansem. Will Sora and Corrin find their missing friend? Will Riku be able to fight off Ansem? And who is that girl in white?
1. Where to Now?

Chapter 1: Where to now?

On a calm clear night in an empty meadow, a campfire was still burning through the night with five beings resting around it

The first was a brown haired bow with blue eyes named Sora. The chosen hero of the legendary Keyblade. Still dressed in his red jumpsuit with a black and white coat and big yellow shoes. Around his neck he wore a Silver neckless in the shape of a crown. A weapon that can bring about peace or destruction to many worlds. Sora received the Keyblade on the night his home was swallowed by darkness. His goal was to stop the darkness and find his friends Riku and Kairi. Kairi is now safely back on the restored islands, but his childhood friend Riku is still out there somewhere and Sora was determined to find him and bring him back home.

The silver haired boy with red eyes and pointy ears was Sora's adoptive brother Corrin. He wore a white jacket with a black under shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He wore a gold colored replica of Sora's neckless. As a boy, he was found unconscious on the beach about 10 years ago by Sora and his mother. Sadly, he has no memories of his past before that point, but until recently, he didn't really care. He to set out to help his brother defeat the darkness and find their missing friends. Not too long ago, he discovered he was a manakee and had the power to transform into a dragon. Combined with the nightmare he has been having lately of his father getting murdered by a sinister pale man has sparked his curiosity of finding out where he came from. But first, he needs to find his childhood friend Riku

The third one was a duck named Donald who wore a blue jacket with many zippers on it and a blue hat. He is the royal magician of a place called Disney castle and his old friends with its King Mickey. When the darkness started to destroy the worlds, his king headed out on his own and Donald soon left to go find him along with "The Key" to fixing this problem which turned out to be Sora.

The forth was a dog-like creature named Goofy. He wore a green shirt with a black vest over it and long baggy yellow pants with brown shoes and a small green hat. He is the captain of the royal knights of Disney Castle. Like Donald, he is old friends with Mickey and set out to find him.

Lastly was a small cricket in a tux and a top hat named Jiminy Cricket. He was once a conscious to a sentient puppet named Pinocchio, but now he is a royal chronicler that writes down Sora's adventures in his journal. And sometimes, he also provides much needed emotional support to the group. He and Sora were the only ones awake.

"Trouble sleeping?" Jiminy asked while writing in his journal.

"Oh, Jiminy. You're awake to huh?" Sora asked

"Just finishing up some notes for my journal here. But you should get some sleep. It's not healthy to stay awake." Jiminy said

"Sorry. It's just that, I've been thinking." Sora started

"About?" Jiminy urged trying to get Sora to talk about his problems.

"Our adventure so far." Sora said as his thoughts drifted to the many people, he met on his journey to stop Maleficent and Ansem. "We've met so much people, saw plenty of new worlds, and made plenty of new friends. Like you three." Sora gestured to Jiminy and the sleeping Donald and Goofy. "But I can't help but wonder, what our adventure would have been like if Riku and Kairi were with us in the beginning like we originally wanted."

"I see. So that's what's been bothering you." Jiminy said as he put the journal away. "Well, I honestly can't say I know how it would have been. Some times things happen that are beyond our control, but in the end, we can't do anything about it. We can ponder the 'what ifs' but it won't change what actually happened. All you can do is just move forward."

"I guess so. I hope their both okay. Especially Riku. I know Kairi is safe back on the islands at least, but I have no idea where Riku is after we sealed the door. I hope we'll all be able to see each other again." Sora said

"Of course, you will. You promised your girlfriend after all." Jiminy pointed out causing Sora to turn red.

"SHE'S NOT MY-"

"Now, now, no need to shout, you'll wake the others." Jiminy chuckled interrupting the embarrassed teen.

Sora then reached into his pocket to pull out the lucky charm Kairi gave to him before they parted ways at Hollow Bastion.

* * *

Flashback:

_"__Take this." Kairi said handing the charm to Sora. "It's my lucky charm, so be sure to bring it back to me." She lightly chided_

_"__Don't worry, I will." Sora said_

_"__Promise?" Kairi asked_

_"__Promise." Sora assured_

_Kairi just nodded. "Don't ever forget. I'm always with you."_

Flashback end:

* * *

_'__Kairi.'_ Sora thought._ 'I promise Corrin and I will return with Riku one day.'_

"On a side note, I'm glad Corrin seems to be sleeping well." Jiminy said changing the subject.

Sora pocketed the charm and turned to face his sleeping adopted brother who started to roll away. Sora simply reached out to turn him back to his former spot.

"Yeah, that nightmare of his. I can't imagine." Sora said

"A darn shame. Who would do that a thing to such a young child? Why, when I met this man, I can assure you I will give him a good lecture." Jiminy said with a huff causing Sora to nod.

"I have my own choice words to say to him as well." Sora said remembering what he heard about the nightmare Corrin experienced after he first transformed into a Dragon. "Still, that little murder doesn't explain why he ended up on the islands."

"Perhaps there is more to the story than even what Corrin currently remembers." Jiminy guessed. "Sadly, unless we ether find his home world or he remembers more, we can't really do anything more for him than just be there for him in case those memories come back to him."

Sora just nodded as he got up. "I'm going to walk around for a bit."

"Don't go too far." Jiminy said

"I know." Sora said as he left.

* * *

Walking a bit further ahead, Sora continued to stare at the path right before him. _'Dose this path ever end? Are we even going in the right direction? And where the heck are we?'_ Sora thought. After they sealed the Door to Darkness, the group found themselves in this strange meadow, somehow, that seems to have no end in sights.

**"****Along the road ahead lies something you need."** A voice said behind Sora causing him to jump. He turned around to see a figure in a black coat. Much like the one from Hollow Bastion, but his voice was completely different.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded summoning the Kingdom Key. However, the figure vanished and reappeared behind Sora.

**"****However-in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you."** The figure said. He then turned around and vanished into thin air.

"What the heck was he talking about? Something I need?" Sora asked himself. "I better go wake the others." Sora said as he headed back to the campsite.

* * *

Inside a white room, a girl with blond hair and a white dress was sketching in a drawing pad with some crayons as she drew a castle.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

And so begins the the next Arc of the Key and Sword series. Now a few things I would like to point out.

(Side note: Donald and Goofy are in their usual clothes. I have no idea why they switched clothes at the end of Kingdom Hearts in the first place, just to switch back a few minutes into Chain of Memories. I get those clothes are what they normally wear in their cartoons and in early Kingdom Hearts trailers, but there was no point in changing)

1) I'm not doing the Disney Worlds. There really isn't a point to them, ESPECIALLY in Riku's story. I already have the worlds for both of them planned out and with a new world for both of them. So stay tuned. XD As a result though, I am not taking requests for worlds to show up in Chain of Memories

2) The story will shift from Sora to Riku constantly. I decided to just do the scenes as they happened instead of doing Sora's story first, then do Riku's story after. Riku's story will begin after Sora is done with Traverse Town.

3) Riku will have another travel companion aside from Mickey (eventually). Like I said several times in the authors notes of the last story, another Fire Emblem Fates Character will join the story. Who? Wait and see XD

4) I will use more of the manga due to how the game's cut-scenes are done and Organization boss fights will barrow from their Absent Silhouette matches in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix (Minus Axel) due to me NOT wanting to write the card system.

As for the reset button, that will be explained in the next chapter. Any other questions, feel free to ask in a review or PM me.

Speaking of Reviews: (In response to the guests for the Unknown Chapter in my last story)

Evilflower: Well, I hope you enjoy this arc.

Guestwithideas: That's...not a bad idea. I'll consider it.

Anyway, be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.


	2. Castle Oblivion

Chapter 2: Castle Oblivion

Sora and co arrived at an eerie castle surrounded by darkness, yet had a green glow behind it. The castle was mainly a dark yellow in color, but pieces of it were rather mismatched and crooked. The green grassy lanes were gone, and instead was a single stone path, much similar to the path at the Door to Darkness.

"So, let me get this straight." Corrin said. "Another guy in a black coat told us that something we need is up ahead, but we need to lose something to get it, yet he wouldn't even bother to tell us what the thing we supposedly need is? So the obvious course of action is to just go along with it?"

"Hey, if you have any other ideas of where to go in that weird meadow, I'm all ears." Sora said

Corrin opened his mouth, but found out he had nothing. "Fair point."

"Wow, this is a big castle." Donald said.

"It sure dose look like a place where we would find something." Goofy said

"What do you suppose that something is?" Corrin asked Sora.

"Maybe something to find Riku?" Sora guessed.

"Maybe. That or something about my past." Corrin mumbled.

"Corrin." Sora muttered

Corrin just smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, Riku needs us." Sora just slowly nodded.

"Maybe the king is here." Donald said as he and Goofy started to approach the rather large door.

"Maybe we should knock." Goofy suggested

"You know, I never mentioned this before, but right when that pale guy was about to grab me, he turned into a guy with a black coat." Corrin said

"Really?" Sora asked surprised

"Yeah, and that guy in Hollow Bastion gave me this really weird vibe. I wonder…" Corrin said

"Well, all the more reason to keep moving. The guy I met sounded way too different from the guy back in Hollow Bastion, so I don't think they're the same guy." Sora said

"Maybe so, but maybe they are in cahoots with each other." Corrin said

"Hey, you may be right." Sora said

"No surprise there." Corrin chuckled resulting in Sora sticking his tongue out at him. "Still, we should approach with caution."

"Uh fellas." Jiminy said on Sora's shoulders pointing forward. Looking ahead, they saw Goofy knocking and the door automatically opening.

"Uh guys? This might be a trap!" Corrin called out, but he was unheard as the two walked in.

"We better hurry Corrin." Sora said running forward.

Corrin just sighed. "Fine." As he ran after the three.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Donald shouted.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home." Goofy said as Sora and Corrin entered.

The castle itself was completely white in its floor, walls and ceiling. There were white podiums on both sides of the room and a few chandeliers on the ceiling. Up ahead was a small stairway that lead to a smaller door.

"Still, do you think it's okay to just barge right in?" Goofy asked

"A little late to be thinking that there." Corrin said flatly

"But we have to do it, if we want to find the king." Donald said

"King Mickey is here?" Goofy asked excited

"Something just told me he would be here." Donald said crossing his arms.

"You know, I had the exact same thought." Goofy said

"That's strange, so did I, but with Riku." Sora said

"Me to." Corrin said

"Now that can't just be a coincidence." Jiminy said

"You to Jiminy?" Corrin asked

Jiminy nodded. "After one look I did. But how could we all have that same feeling?"

"This castle though, it feels so weird." Corrin said as Sora stepped forward.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked

"Towards that door up ahead. We won't confirm anything by just standing around." Sora said "Why? Are you scared?" He teased

"What? No way!" Donald denied. "Let's go Goofy!"

As Sora stepped forward however, he felt…weird. Corrin noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Corrin asked

"I feel like I just dropped something.

"Was it your wallet?" Goofy asked

"No, not that." Sora said

**"****What you dropped, was your memory."** A voice said behind them. Turning around, they see the black figure Sora met before closing the door. **"Welcome, to Castle Oblivion."**

"You, you're the guy who lead me here!" Sora exclaimed

"AND YOU FELL FOR HIS TRAP!" Donald scolded only to get whacked upside the head by Corrin.

"Correction. YOU fell for his trap. And we ended up following suit." Corrin said as he glared at the black coat man.

**"****Welcome to Castle Oblivion. Where to lose is to find, and to find is to lose."** The man said.

"Are you a heartless? I'll show you some magic!" Donald said as he summoned his staff. "FIGARA!"

A fireball shot out of Donald's staff, however, instead of a big fireball, it was rather small and puny that the man effortlessly flicked it away.

"What the heck was that Donald?" Sora asked

"Err, Let's try BLIZZAGA!" Donald shouted. Much like with Figara, it was incredibly puny and had the power of a mini breeze for the man.

**"****For the record, I'm not a heartless."** The man said **"If you haven't figured it out, what you dropped earlier was your memories. Therefore, nearly every spell and skill you learned, you forgot about. Essentially, you are an amateur once again."**

"WHAT?!" The four shouted in shock. Corrin tried to summon his mask and attack the man. While he did succeed in summoning his mask, the attack of his Dragon Fang was pitiful and the man easily blocked the blue water designed sword with his hand. Sora did a Sonic Blade, but with weaker power to it as the man effortlessly dodged each attack due to the decrease in speed.

"Let's try Strike…assault?" Sora stopped confused, forgetting what the attack was.

"Hydro…bomb?" Corrin asked confused also forgetting his own attack he created.

**"****Now do you see?"** The man asked **"In this castle, to lose is to find and to find is to lose."**

Goofy then started to sing the alphabet much to everyone's confusion.

"Uh Goofy?" Sora asked as Goofy reached 'L'

"You're scaring us here." Donald said as Goofy finally reached 'Z'

"Nope, I haven't forgotten the alphabet." Goofy cheered

"That's…good." Corrin said awkwardly.

**"****Excuse me, I'm talking here!"** The man said annoyed getting back the others attention.

**"****In Castle Oblivion, to lose is to find and to find is to lose."** The man said

"He said the same thing three times now." Corrin said

"I bet it's his favorite line." Donald said.

**"****I said it again because I thought you weren't listening!"** The man said annoyed**. "Anyway, here is Castle Oblivion, you will meet people you are familiar with…people you have missed."**

"What?" Goofy asked

"People we missed?" Donald asked

"How would we meet them here in this castle?" Corrin asked

"You mean, Riku and the King are really here?" Sora asked as he looked around.

**"****Don't you feel their presence?"** The man asked. Then in a quick movement, he rushed towards Sora and strangely phased right through him as he appeared right in front of the door and Sora fell down on his butt.

"Sora!" Corrin rushed to help his brother up.

"What was that?" Sora asked confused.

**"****I merely sampled your memories."** The man said with a card now in his hand. **"And made this card from it."** He then threw it towards Sora who caught it.

"What is this?" Sora asked

**"****The key to your reunion I mentioned earlier. Hold that card up to the door and you will find a new world."** The man said **"But be warned. To lose is to find and to find is to lose."** The man said as he vanished in a dark corridor.

_'__He just said it again.'_ The four thought flatly.

"So, what should we do?" Donald asked

"I think, we should get out of here." Jiminy said after being silent throughout the whole ordeal that just happened. "Remember that he said that we started to lose our memories. What will happen if we continue onward?"

"I know the risk here, but if we don't move forward, we won't get answers." Sora said

"But…" Jiminy said

"I can feel that Riku and the King are here. Deep in my heart." Sora said "I have to know if they're here."

The other three nodded.

"Besides, if we did leave, who knows what that guy would do. He can teleport, and seems very adamant for us to go forward. If we did leave, he would likely come after us amd we couldn't even scratch him. So our best bet is to play along. At least for now." Corrin said

"I guess so." Jiminy admitted

"Well then, let's go see this 'reunion' that guy was talking about." Sora said as he approached the door and held up the card. The card flashed causing the door to open with a white light behind it.

"Whatever happens, just remember guys. We are all in this together." Corrin said and the others nodded.

"All for one!" Donald began

"And one for all!" Goofy finished

"Let's go." Sora said as the four passed through the door.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Yeah short chapter, but now that the intro is all done, we can finally begin.

(By the way, dose anyone know what the heck that meadow was?)

Anyway, as for the reset button, their skills have been brought down to amateur again. (Pretty much Level 1 in terms of Strength) Spells are back at their first form, but they do remember all of them. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Aero, and Gravity. They also still have Dodge Roll just like in the game.

Goofy has his bash and tornado ability.

Corrin can still turn into a dragon. He just knows that he can take quite a lot of damage in that form from magic attacks, so he doesn't just automatically transform at the start. He waits to see what his enemy is capable of before he decides to transform. (Unless he decided to try a sucker punch.) He also knows the Dragon Fang still.

I decided to throw Sora a bit of a bone and let him keep his Sonic Blade ability. Especially with how often I had him work on that move in the last arc.

Anyway, next time we begin Traverse Town. So be sure to follow and review and I will see you all next time.


	3. Traverse Town?

Chapter 3: Traverse Town?

Upon passing through the door, the light died down revealing a very familiar location to the four.

"Is this…Traverse Town?" Sora asked surprised as he looked around. Indeed, the town in endless nighttime was before them just as they remembered it with the Accessory shop directly ahead of them.

"It is, but how? We were in the castle. Did the door just teleport us to another world?" Corrin asked

**_"_****_The key to your reunion I mentioned earlier. Hold that card up to the door and you will find a new world."_** The man's words echoed in Sora's head.

"So, the card did this." Sora muttered

"Still, never thought we'd be back here again." Corrin chuckled

"Yeah. This was the first new world we ever visited." Sora commented

"Where it all began." Corrin muttered as he thought back to when he and Sora first arrived here.

* * *

Flashback:

_"Are we…are we in a new world?" Corrin asked stumbling over his words._

_"I think we are." Sora answered._

_"Wait a minute, what happened to our home? Our Island? Our mom? Our friends?" Sora asked frantically. Corrin looked down in worry of his mom and friends. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, Kairi. Where were they? Especially Riku and Kairi, given what they just saw back on the island._

_"Let's ask around. Maybe someone in town has seen them, or at least know where 'here' is." Corrin suggested. Sora nodded and walked out of the ally after the dog that woke them up ran off._

Flashback ends:

* * *

"We had just watched our islands being devoured by the Heartless and woke up in that back alley in Traverse Town." Corrin said pointing to said alleyway.

"This was also where we met you two for the first time." Donald commented

"Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday. We were fighting over the cheapest sweater at that sale." Goofy said

"That's right…wait, NO!" Donald yelled whacking Goofy over the head. "We were sent to find the Leon to help point us into the direction of the Key."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Goofy said.

"Leave it to Goofy and his screwy memories." Donald sighed

"Yep, that's what was written in my Journal." Jiminy commented from Sora's hood.

Suddenly, a delicious smell caught the group's attention as Sora and Goofy were drawn to a small café

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?!" Donald shouted

"Check this place out." Sora said

"It sure smells yummy." Goofy added

"Guy's we can't get sidetracked." Corrin sighed

"THAT'S RIGHT! WE ARE ON A MISSION!" Donald shouted

"Come on, just a bit?" Sora pleaded as he and Goofy sat down at a table.

"ABSOLUTELY-" ***Grumble***

The next thing Sora and Goofy knew, was that Corrin and Donald had joined them with their faces red from embarrassment.

"I guess the Stomach speaks louder than words." Sora joked

"Shut it." Donald snapped as Sora laughed picking up the menu.

"Say, where is the waiter?" Goofy asked

"Yeah. We haven't even been asked to drink anything yet." Corrin said suspiciously.

Just then the candle lights went out and things got silent…too silent.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Jiminy asked afraid.

Sora just chuckled. "Maybe the waiter is about to jump out and sing 'Happy Birthday' to us." He joked looking up to see a bunch of Shadow Heartless above ready to pounce.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jiminy cried at the Shadows charged.

Sora charged at one of the shadows with his Keyblade and brought it down with a slash destroying it. However, another Shadow jumped towards him from behind. Sora tried to turn and counter, but his body wouldn't move fast enough and he took a hit from the Shadow's claws.

"Ugh." Sora grunted in pain._ 'What's wrong with me? My body won't move correctly.'_ He thought before he remembered something.

**_"_****_If you haven't figured it out, what you dropped earlier was your memories. Therefore, nearly every spell and skill you learned, you forgot about. Essentially, you are an amateur once again." _**The man's words echoed in his mind.

_'__Is that what he meant when he said I was an amateur again?'_ Sora thought as he braced himself for another Shadow.

Corrin wasn't faring much better ether. He managed to take out a few Shadows, but he took quite a few hits in the process and overall wasn't faring all that well. Summoning his Dragon Mask, he unleashed his Dragon Fang technique and destroyed another Shadow.

_'__These guys should be nothing to us. What did this Castle do to us?'_ Corrin thought as he took another hit from a Shadow.

Goofy was playing on the defenses with his shield thanks to the lose of power and was faring better than the others thanks to his shield, but not by much.

Donald was trying, and failing to use some more of his high-level spells, but was only able to produce the basic of each spell.

"Aww phooey." Donald muttered before he was dog piled by several Heartless.

One Shadow Heartless rushed at Sora with a swipe. Sora blocked it with his blade, but the force of the attack knocked the Keyblade out of his hands and in front of a man's feet.

"That's strange, I don't remember inviting you Heartless to this section of town." A familiar voice grunted.

Before Sora could react, a blade slashed threw the Shadow Heartless like nothing, causing the rest to flee. Sora looked up to see a familiar man toss Sora his weapon back to him.

"Next time, try to hold on to your weapon." The man said

"Leon?" Sora and co shouted shocked as Leon raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name? Who are you four?" Leon asked much to the rest of the group's shock.

"How could you have forgotten us? It hasn't been too long." Corrin said shocked

Sora just ran up to Leon and grabbed his coat.

"Hey, let go of me!" Leon shouted

"I can't believe you forgot about us." Sora said with some strain in his voice. "Don't you remember the Heartless we fought here and in Hollow Bastion?"

"I think I'd remember something like that. Besides, based on that recent performance, you'd probably slow me down." Leon dismissed still trying to get Sora to let go of his coat.

That hurt, but Sora still continued to try. "Don't you remember what you said before we left? The possibility that we wouldn't see each other again, but our hearts would always remember each other?"

"Look, I think you have the wrong guy. It happens." Leon tried.

"Do you guys think that this town was pulled into Castle Oblivion and that's what caused Leon to lose his memories?" Jiminy asked

"No, because he should be in Hallow Bastion, not Traverse Town." Corrin said trying to hid his own hurt of Leon forgetting them.

"Maybe he forgot something and had to rush back to get it?" Goofy tried

"Quite a backtrack there." Donald said

"Leon, did you really forget us?" Sora cried out.

"SORA, CALM DOWN!" Leon shouted with some concern in his voice.

Everything was silent as even Leon was shocked by what he said

"Do you finally remember us?" Sora asked hopefully.

"No…I…don't know you, but you seem so familiar?" Leon stuttered unable to process clearly with his memories.

"So you don't know him, but you know his name? That's some uncanny power right there Leon." Another familiar voice said. The group turned to see Yuffie standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at the scene before her.

"Yuffie?" Corrin asked.

Yuffie blinked at them before smiling. "Say, you're Sora, Corrin, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy."

"You remember us?" Corrin asked hopefully.

"Nope, total strangers." Yuffie dismissed causing the five to fall over.

"So you guys really don't remember us?" Sora asked upset.

"Why should we? This is our first meeting." Leon said

"But it's so odd. I don't know you guys, but you seem so familiar." Yuffie admitted

"But you don't recall ever meeting us?" Donald asked

"Right. You're not in my memories, but my heart remembers you. Or something like that." Yuffie said

"Look, why don't you guys come with us for something to eat." Leon said feeling sorry for them for some reason.

The five looked at each other before nodding and the group headed off to the third district.

* * *

Eat up you guys! This is my 'Cid's Specially Beautiful Stew!' It is guaranteed to help any empty stomach." Cid said cheerfully as he placed a rather large pot on the dinner table with just about every food group floating in the liquid.

"Cid's Specially Beautiful Stew?" Donald asked

"What is even in that?" Corrin asked

"He takes everything from the fridge and puts it in the pot." Aerith giggled

"HUH?!" The world jumpers asked shocked.

"HEY?! WHERE DID MY CHEESE CAKE GO?!" Yuffie shouted

"I used it as a secret ingredient." Cid answered

"YOU WHAT?!" She shouted as she started chasing Cid around throwing her ninja stars at him.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers." Corrin said grabbing a bowl. He was still hungry, and that fight with the Shadow's didn't help. Taking a bite, he found it wasn't as bad as he thought and kept eating prompting the others to dig in as well.

"It's strange." Aerith said

"What's strange?" Sora asked

"Your heart is full of memories of all of us together, and it seems those memories resonate with our hearts. I don't know you, but it feels like I should." Aerith explained

"So Sora's memories are affecting our own?" Leon asked

"Most likely. His memories are indeed powerful." Aerith said as Sora flinched

'I merely sampled your memories. And made this card from it.' The black hooded man's words echoed in Sora's head.

Aerith just giggled. "Something on your mind?"

Sora just looked at her in surprise. "You can read minds?" He gaped

Aerith just laughed. "No, but it's easily written all over your face."

"So, your friends are in this Castle Oblivion?" Cid asked sitting down after Yuffie finally stopped chasing him.

Corrin nodded. "Yeah, it was weird. We were in the castle, then Sora held up this card to the door, and now we're here in Traverse Town."

"But there are no castles here." Yuffie pointed out as she also sat down.

"I KNOW AND IT'S SO CONFUSING!" Sora shouted as he gripped his head.

"Don't worry. We all know thinking isn't your strong suits." Yuffie joked

"Yours or his?" Cid joked

"HEY!" both teens shouted as everyone else laughed

"So, why don't we search the town for your friends." Leon offered. Everyone agreed and after finishing their meal, the group headed out.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sora and co were reunited with Leon's group...sort of. Ether way, next chapter will have our heroes search Traverse Town for Riku and Mickey while relearning how to fight.

Next chapter should finish Traverse Town and after that, Riku's story will begin!

So, since I mentioned that another Fire Emblem Fates character is going to join Riku, I've gotten some guesses. A lot of them being Azura. I will say this right now. While I do have plans for her later in the series, she will NOT be the one for this arc. I apologies to all Azura fans out there, but I give you my word, she WILL appear in my series.

Guestwithideas: Yeah, I would see Jiminy say that to Garon as well. As for Corrin's Keyblade, you'll see...eventually


	4. Searching the Town

Chapter 4 Searching the Town

The group decided to split up for a better means of scoping out the entire town.

Leon went with Sora and Corrin to check out the 2rd District

Aerith went with Donald to check out the 3rd District by Merlin's house

Yuffie and Cid went with Goofy to check out the 1st District again.

As the three swordsmen wondered the 2nd district, several more shadows appeared.

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to start." Leon said before he turned to the two teens. "All this confusion aside, I know for a fact that you two are stronger than you both showed earlier. I'm not sure what happened, but now is a good a time as any to get back into shape. And those Shadows will be the perfect targets." He said pointing to the group of Heartless. Sora and Corrin nodded as they summoned their weapons.

"I'll support you from the back in case things get hairy." Leon said summoning his Gunblade.

Sora and Corrin got to work at slicing the Heartless.

_'__They seem familiar with fighting, but their strength is lacking.'_ Leon thought as he watched them fight.

Sora swung his blade down and destroyed another Shadow Heartless_. 'All right, I think I'm getting the hang of fighting again.'_ Sora thought. Granted, he still had ways to go to match the strength he had when he faced off against Ansem, but at the very least, he wasn't getting beaten by Shadows again.

Corrin sliced another Shadow with his sword and turned around to blast another one with a Fire spell. _'That guy in the Black Coat. At our current level, we wouldn't be able to even scratch him. I don't know what he wants, but I'd better be careful.' _He thought.

With the Heartless cleared up, the three swordsmen continued to look around for Riku and the King.

The 3rd district didn't take long to scope out, so Donald was getting some more lessons in magic from Merlin.

"You know, it's funny, but I feel like I've taught you this before." Merlin commented

_'That's because you did.'_ Donald thought but decided to keep his mouth shut, seeing as it was pointless.

* * *

In the 1st district, Yuffie was throwing around her Shrunken while Goofy was throwing around his shield attacking Heartless.

"Nice throw Goofy." Yuffie commented

"Thanks Yuffie." Goofy said. Unfortunately, Goofy forgot that his shield was returning to him and hit him right in the head.

"Eyes on the shield Goofy." Cid commented

"Gwarsh."

* * *

After searching almost, the entire town, the group all rejoined in front of the Clock Tower.

"Any luck?" Sora asked

"No. They weren't anywhere in the 3rd district." Donald said sadly.

"Same here in the 1st District." Goofy added

"We searched all over the here and the alleyways, but found nothing but Heartless." Corrin said

"Sorry guys. I really don't know where else to look." Yuffie said sadly.

"We searched the entire town, but no sign of your friends." Aerith said

"On the plus side, you four should hopefully not get yourselves killed next time you all go into battle." Cid said trying to add some good news to the four.

And he was right. While the four still had a long way to go in order to get back to where they were before, they were at least at a level that they could mostly handle themselves. At least against the Heartless.

"If you guys need, I can train you some more." Leon offered.

"We're good. We should probably get going. It's clear that the King and Riku aren't here, which means their probably somewhere in the castle." Sora said

"Still kind of strange that you got from a castle room to this town." Cid said

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised. Sora seems to see the bigger reality here." Leon said

"I wish." Sora mumbled

"I'm sure you'll be fine Sora. You four will be able to handle anything that comes your way. We may not remember you, but our hearts do. Good luck out there." Leon said

"Make sure you look out for each other." Aerith said.

"Don't be strangers." Yuffie said waving.

"I may be confused about this Castle thing, but I hope ya find your friends." Cid said and the four left through the door to the 1st district.

"So, any idea what to do next?" Corrin asked

Just as Corrin asked that, the bell on top of the clock tower started to ring all by itself. Goofy then started to panic.

"What's wrong Goofy?" Corrin asked

"Cid told me earlier that when the clock tower bell rings, a Giant Heartless comes out." Goofy explained

"Neat! Let's kick some heartless butt!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

Several pieces of purple armor fell from the sky. Two boots, a pair of claws, a large purple body armor with a Heartless emblem on it and a knight Helmet. Once they hit the ground, they bounced up and formed together to create the Guard Armor Heartless and the other three summoned their weapons.

Sora opened up by unleashing his Sonic Blade on the legs of Guard Armor. With seven successful hits, he managed to destroy the left leg. The Guard Armor then attempted to swing its claw down on Sora, but a Fire spell from Donald knocked it back. Goofy tossed his shield at the other leg destroying it in the process. The Guard Armor then stretched out its claws and started to spin like a top towards the four knocking into them like a bowling ball.

Sora and co were sent flying into the fountain.

"Bleh. Okay, anyone got any ideas?" Donald asked spitting out some water as he started to cast cure on everyone.

"We've fought this thing before, we can do it again." Sora declared

"I've got a different idea." Corrin said as he dismissed his blade and pulled out his Dragon Stone. With a spark of blue energy, Corrin jumped out of the fountain and transformed into his Dragon form. The white and blue dragon growled at the Heartless as it charged forward and rammed it causing it to stumble and break apart.

"Now's my chance!" Sora said as he leaped out of the fountain and slashed on of the claws causing it to vanish. He then pointed his Keyblade at the other one and shot it with a Fire spell destroying that one as well.

Donald and Goofy leaped out of the fountain and began their assault on the Heartless. Donald unleashed a Thunder spell on it as Goofy tossed his shield at it. Corrin then finished the job by striking the body with his talons destroying the Heartless.

"And that takes care of that!" Sora cheered as Corrin returned to his human form.

"Good thing I can go Dragon." Corrin said

"Hey guys, I found a Door!" Goofy yelled out as he pointed to a door on the side of the clock Tower. The four rushed towards the door that read 'EXIT' on the top.

"I'm guessing this door will take us back to Castle Oblivion." Corrin said as he continued closer to the door.

"Sora, hold on a second." Aerith called out. The four turned to see Aerith running towards them.

"What's wrong Aerith?" Sora asked

"I don't have all the answers, but I can tell you this. That man said that the card he gave you was created from your memories, right?" Aerith asked

"That's right." Sora said

"If that is true, then this town is just a figment of your mind, and so are we." Aerith explained

"A figment of my mind?" Sora asked

"What dose that mean?" Donald asked

"I think it means, that we were never really in Traverse Town at all, right?" Corrin guessed and Aerith nodded.

"But how can that be? A figment of my memories? You're standing right in front of me." Sora cried out.

Aerith just shook her head. "I'm not real. None of us are. We don't know things we should, and I can sense things I shouldn't." Aerith explained

"Aerith." Corrin muttered sadly

"Sora, you must beware your memories." Aerith said "You will likely be facing more illusions and those illusions can lead you astray if you are not careful."

"What dose that even mean?" Sora asked

"I'm sorry. I'm just an illusion. The truth is sadly out of my reach." Aerith said

"Don't say that. It's depressing." Sora said.

"Stay strong Sora. Don't let the illusions distract you from what's truly important." Aerith said.

"Okay, I guess." Sora said as he turned to Corrin. "You have any idea?" Donald and Goofy turned their attention to Corrin as well.

Corrin shook his head. "I guess we should be careful with any more of those cards the guy in the black coat gave us."

"I guess so. Thanks anyway Aerith." Sora turned around but to the groups surprise, Aerith was gone.

"She was here a second ago, right?" Sora asked

"I thought she said she was an illusion." Goofy pointed out.

"I-I ugh, I'm so confused!" Sora cried as he gripped his hair in frustration.

"You're not alone Sora." Corrin said as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "Come on. There is nothing more here. We should leave memory lane and get back to our search."

Sora reluctantly nodded. "You're right. Still, this just made me miss them even more." Sora said sadly. The other three sadly nodded in agreement.

"I know, but we shouldn't forget our mission here." Corrin pointed out.

"Maybe that's what Aerith meant?" Donald guessed. "We shouldn't let these memories distract us?"

"Maybe. But we should get going." Corrin said as the other agreed. Corrin opened the door and the same white light from before shined from the other side. Corrin stepped through with Donald and Goofy following suit. Sora stepped towards it before stopping and turning back to Traverse Town one last time.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said reciting what Leon said to him at Hollow Bastion as he shook his head. "We'll see each other again some day. That's what my Heart tells me." Sora said as he looked back at the exit door. "But right now, I need to find Riku and keep my promise to Kairi." He said as he took out Kairi's charm and looked at it. "Corrin's right. I shouldn't forget my mission." And with that, he pocketed the charm and walked through the door.

* * *

And that's a wrap. For some reason, this chapter was tough to write. But now Traverse Town is done and our boys are capable of protecting themselves at least. Anyway, next chapter features the introduction of my favorite Nobody in the series. (Yes I like him more than Roxas)

Anyway, Follow and Review, and I will see you guys next time.


	5. Axel

Chapter 5 Axel

Passing through the door, the four found themselves in a familiar room.

"This looks just like the room from the entrance of this castle." Corrin said

"Maybe the carpenter of this castle wanted to keep things simple." Goofy guessed

Donald just rolled his eyes. "Sure Goofy."

"Well Sora, did you enjoy meeting your memories?" A familiar voice asked

The four tensed as the man in the black coat appeared before them in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, it was good to see everyone, but what is it you want from us?" Sora asked

"What do you have to give?" The man asked as he started to walk towards the group. The four summoned their weapons ready for battle.

Suddenly, another dark corridor opened up behind the man and out stepped another man in a black coat.

"Hello!" The second man said

"Another one?" Corrin asked shocked

The first man looked towards the second one. "What do you want?"

"I got bored. No hogging the hero." The second man complained

The first man just tossed a card at him. "I suppose you want to test him then?"

"Maybe I do." The second man said easily catching the card.

"Very well then. I shall go and see how 'it' is doing." The first man said as he teleported out of the room. The second man just pocketed the card as he moved to where the first man was standing.

"My show now, Keyblade Master." The man said as he lowered his hood revealing his face. He was a young man somewhere possibly in his late teens and early twenties. He had pointy red hair that was combed backwards and went to his neck. He had green eyes and a red mark under each eye.

"Who are you?" Sora asked

"Who am I? My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" The now named Axel asked.

"Uh, sure?" Sora answered confused

"Good, you're a quick learner." Axel smirked. "So, Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better…" Axel then stretched out his hands as black and red flames began to surround them and a pair of red chakrams with eight sharp points on them appeared in his hands. "Don't you go off and dying on me."

Axel threw his Chakrams at the four who dodged out of the way.

"No fair throwing stuffs!" Sora shouted as he avoided being cut by the chakram covered in fire.

"Yeah well…" Axel said as he appeared behind Sora. "Try dodging this!" Before Axel can slice Sora, Corrin rushed in and blocked the attack with his blade.

"Thanks Corrin!" Sora called out.

"No problem." Corrin said

"Well, you two work together well." Axel commented as he vanished again and appeared behind Corrin. Sora attempted to attack but Axel blocked it with one of his Chakram.

"Warping is cheating!" Donald shouted

"Hey, if you have skills, use them!" Axel said as he turned to the two Disney Castle residents. "And you're free to join in at any time by the way." Donald and Goofy jumped at this and ran into the battle. Axel turned to face them. "BURN!" He shouted as he blasted the two with fire sending them to the ground.

"That goes for you two dragon boy. When are you planning to transform?" Axel asked Corrin much to the groups surprise.

"How did you know I can transform?" Corrin asked

"I'm not telling." Axel teased.

Corrin gritted his teeth. _'If I transform, I'll easily get taken out by his fire.' _Corrin just shook his head. "I don't need it! This is enough to beat you!" Corrin shouted as he summoned his mask. "Dragon Fang!"

Corrin swung his blade down on Axel who blocked it with his chakrams, however, he wasn't able to protect himself from Corrin's arm turning into a lance-like shape and trusted at Axel in the stomach knocking him back. Corrin's hand then opened up like a mouth and charged a blast of water at Axel that sent him flying into the wall.

"How do you like that?" Corrin asked with a smirk, but to his surprise, Axel just laughed.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I might actually have to try here!" Axel said

'Try? Has he been toying with us?' Corrin thought.

"Now then-" Axel was cut off from a blizzard attack by Sora freezing his arm. Axel used his fire to melt the ice as he turned to face Sora.

"We're just getting started to!" Sora declared.

Axel just stared at Sora for a moment with his mind elsewhere, until he just chuckled. "I see. Well, I've had enough for now." Axel said as he dismissed his Chakrams and pulled out the card throwing it at Sora. "You passed." Axel began to walk away.

"Hey! Hold on, our fight isn't over yet!" Sora shouted

Axel glances over at Donald and Goofy who were slowly getting off the ground. "Looks like it is." He laughed before he turned to face Sora. "Are you sure that the person you're looking for is the most important person to you?" Axel asked

"Of course!" Sora declared without hesitation.

Axel just smirked. "We'll see. The answer is in your heart. If you keep going through this castle, you'll likely find it. You want a hint though?"

Sora just glared at Axel. "I can figure it out myself."

Axel just smirked again. "Well, at least heed this word of caution. "When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you." And with that said, Axel vanished in a corridor of darkness.

"What did he mean by I will no longer be me?" Sora asked

"Who knows. But don't worry. We have you back." Corrin assured.

"That's right." Donald and Goofy agreed.

Jiminy jumped onto Sora's shoulder. "But what is with that card he gave you? It looks like the one that made Traverse Town."

"I don't know, but it seems like we need it to move forward." Sora said as he looked ahead. "Let's go." And with that, the four continued onward.

* * *

Axel reappeared in another room higher up inside Castle Oblivion.

"You played around too carefully there, Axel." A female voice said. Axel turned to see a woman with blond hair neatly combed down with two pieces sticking slightly up like a pair of antennas. She was currently lounging on a couch reading a book. "I would have kicked him around some more. Maybe that would have gotten the other kid to pull off that transformation trick we saw him use against that Heartless."

"Yeah well, I have more healthy hobbies than you do Larxene." Axel dismissed

"How could you say that?" Larxene asked with fake shock. "Anyway, you seem pretty interested in that Sora kid."

"Are you telling me that you're not?" Axel asked

"Haven't decided yet." Larxene dismissed as she closed, the book and sat up. "I'm more intrigued with what you see in him."

"There was a time when Sora became a Heartless. And when someone becomes a Heartless-"

"They lose their minds and their bodies as they fall in to darkness. I know." Larxene said cutting off Axel.

"Right, but Sora didn't. He held onto his feelings, even as a Heartless and then got his body back. How? There is only one other person who has ever been able to do that." Axel explained.

"Probably the 'Power of the Heart' or something like that. Isn't that why he was chosen by the Keyblade?" Larxene asked "That must be why you're interested. You're interested in why the Keyblade chose Sora's heart."

Axel was quiet for a second. "To understand the mystery of the heart. That is the Organization's goal is it not?"

At that moment, the man that directed Sora into Castle Oblivion appeared.

"Yo boss, welcome back." Larxene said

"Marluxia." Axel greeted

Marluxia removed his hood revealing his spiky pink hair that was a bit longer than Axel but more combed outward. "Things are going according to plan." He said as Larxene smirked.

"I wonder then, how long will it be until he remembers his dear Namine?" Larxene asked

* * *

Inside another room, the girl in white was currently drawing in crayon until her crayon broke resulting in tired groan from said girl.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Kind of got in a writing mood so here is the new chapter. So, how did you enjoy the fight with Axel? If you could call it that. It's pretty obvious that Axel was toying with Sora in his first fight. He is the Organization's number one hit man for a reason. So, next chapter we take a break from the four goofballs and begin Riku's story so I hope you all look forward to it.

Anyway, I have seen some people question me about the new arc I added to my profile called "Of Key and Sword Return" (Title may change) in between KH2 and Fates. Well, when I was planning out "Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts 2" I ended up making it a little too long. (Even by KH2 standards) So I decided to cut out originally the ending my KH2 arc and made it return. (Also because anything in that story after Xemnas would feel dull in comparison)

So basically, Return is me getting back the Birth By Sleep Characters earlier than normal and give them more screen time like I promised. Don't worry, I do have things mostly planned out for how they will return so eventually look forward to that.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, be sure to follow and review and I will see you all next time.


	6. Riku's Beginning

Chapter 6 Riku's Beginning.

"Where am I?" Riku asked as he drifted in an empty plain. His eyes slowly opened around him was nothing but grey clouds. "I can't tell if this is light or darkness. I can't feel anything. What's going on?" Riku asked himself "What happened to me…wait, that's right."

* * *

Flashback:

_Riku was running around the realm of darkness fighting off any Heartless he ran into with the Soul Eater blade. King Mickey seems to have vanished for a minute and Riku could have sworn he heard a woman's voice earlier that sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't remember. "Maybe I'm just hearing things here. Soon he came across the giant door Mickey asked him to find._

_"I found the door your majesty!" Riku shouted Thankfully, Mickey seems to have heard him and he could hear him shout back._

_"Great! Now close the door. Sora should be on the other side!" Mickey shouted back as he continued to fend off the Heartless._

_Riku looked at the door. "King Mickey said earlier that we can't pass through this door, but there would be another way. Still though, I should just close it before Sora and Corrin see me." Riku said to himself bitterly. _

_"What's with this door?" Corrin's voice rang out from the other side causing Riku's eyes to widen._

_"I-I can't move it." Sora's voice grunted. Without thinking, Riku acted._

_"Don't give it!" Riku shouted as his hand reached out from the other side and grabbed the door to start pulling. "Come on you two, together we can do this!"_

_"Okay!" The two brothers said and started to push again. This time, the door started to slowly close, but the Heartless were closing in and several Darksides started to pop up in the back._

_'Crap!' Riku thought_

_"It's hopeless!" Donald cried._

_"It's not hopeless yet Donald!" Mickey shouted as he. Effortlessly destroyed the Darksides_

_"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald and Goofy cheered._

_"Now Sora, lets close this door for good!" The king declared as he held up his Keyblade._

_"But if we do that then you and Riku will…" Sora started_

_"Don't worry Sora. While we can't pass through this door, there will always be a door to the light for us to return through." The King assured_

_"Door of light?" Corrin asked worried_

_"Sora, Corrin, you two can trust King Mickey." Goofy confirmed_

_"That's right." Donald nodded. _

_"Hurry, they're coming!" Riku said_

_"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey said smiling._

_Sora and Corrin started to reluctantly push once again with Donald and Goofy. The door was slowly closing. Just before it fully did, Riku turned to Sora._

_"Take care of her." He said softly. Sora nodded as he continued to push and the door completely shut._

_"Sora, Corrin. I'm so sorry for everything. I'll find a way to return one day, but at least I can relax knowing that you two always have each other's back." Riku whispered_

Flashback ends:

* * *

"I can't remember anything after that. How did we get out of there?" Riku asked as he sat up.

**"Go back to sleep."** A voice said.

"Your Majesty? No wait." Riku said

**"The king is far away. After you both sealed the door, you came drifting here by yourself. Go back to sleep in the realm between light and darkness. Leave the war of darkness to the king."** The voice said

"Between light and darkness?" Riku asked

**"You are bathed by light here. Sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. You will never know fear or pain ever again."** The voice said

"You want me to sleep for eternity? You have got to be kidding me! How do I get out of here?" Riku shouted as he started to wave his arms around looking for an exit from the place.

A glow of light flew around Riku and stopped right in front of him. **"Well then, here is your exit. The door to Truth. If you take it however, your sleep and safety will end as you take your first step. But be warned that the truth will bring you pain and there will be no return to the safety of sleep. Will you still go?"** The voice asked as the light died down revealing a card with a familiar castle on it.

Riku reached out and grabbed the card. "Yeah well, this seems like a boring place to take a nap anyway.

**"Well said Riku."** The voice laughed. The card then started to glow as Riku closed his eyes.

When Riku opened his eyes, he found himself in a white room. In front of him was a door with a few stairs leading up to it.

Riku looked at the room, the door, and the card. "A door to the truth huh? Where am I anyway?" Riku asked hoping to get an answer. He didn't.

"Well, only one way to go I guess." Riku said as he walked towards the door and held up the card. The card shined opening the door that revealed a bright light. Shielding his eyes, Riku stepped forward and passed through the door.

* * *

Riku walked through the door, only to find himself in a familiar world. A giant castle that looked technologically made. He was at the entrance of the Castle. Looking back, he could see the large Waterfall where he took Sora's Keyblade from him. He frowned at that as he turned ahead to see the entrance to the room where Sora reclaimed the Keyblade and soon afterwards Riku allowed Ansem to take his body.  
"This is Hallow Bastion." Riku muttered to himself.

**"What you see is not real. This is a world made from your memories. What you remembered from your time in Maleficent's castle became that card and created this world. You've seen this all before, haven't you?"** The voice asked

"Yeah." Riku grumbled "So what? Am I going to learn some lesson or meet somebody?" Riku asked

**"You would meet the people of your memories…Ordinarily."** The voice said ominously

"What dose that even mean?" Riku asked but didn't get a response. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Riku shouted annoyed but still no answer. "Fine, but the next person I meet better be you." Riku grumbled as he entered the castle.

* * *

As Riku walked down the castle halls, he searched for any signs of life but found nothing.

"Who would I even look for? Anyone who was here or something?" Riku asked himself. As he said that though, several shadow Heartless appeared.

"You guys are NOT what I was looking for." Riku shouted as he summoned his sword.

The Shadows lunged at Riku who retaliated in a slash destroying it, however another shadow attacked him from behind causing Riku to stumble. Riku recovered and struck down the shadow that attacked him. He barely was able to dodge another Shadow's attack as he cut it down like the one before, but the following Shadow got some good hits on him before he struck it down. Riku continued to fight and eventually destroyed all the shadows, however he was pretty worse for wear. Riku panted as he stumbled into a familiar room.

"Why was I having trouble taking on those things?" Riku asked himself. Maleficent had trained him to further his sword fighting skills than back on the island with the Heartless. These Shadows should be nothing.

**"You lost a good chunk of your power when you entered the Castle."** The voice said as if it read Riku's thoughts.

"Oh, now your back!" Riku retorted annoyed "And what do you mean I lost a good chunk of my power?"

**"More importantly, dose this room look familiar to you?"** The voice asked

Riku glanced around and his eyes widened. This was the room he stayed in when he was working with Maleficent. It was a simple room with a bed, on one side and a desk on another. There was also a bookshelf near the door.

"Yeah? What about it?" Riku asked

**"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"** The voice asked

"Sorry, but these are memories I could do without." Riku dismissed. "Maleficent gave me this room after I agreed to help her."

**"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You caste away your home, your friends, everything…But at least they gave you a nice room."** The voice mocked

"SHUT UP!" Riku shouted. "I was trying to save Kairi's heart!"

**"And what caused her to lose her heart in the first place?"** The voice asked

Riku just growled.

**"On a side note, here is a little something to help you out. Can't have you dying so easily."** The voice said as a three scrolls appeared on the desk. One was green and the other two were both white. Riku picked up one of the scrolls and opened it. The green scroll contained the ability to caste the Cure spell while the first grey scroll taught Riku the dodge roll. The third one taught Riku something else.

"I recognize this Cure spell. Sora, Corrin and that duck guy used it, and I do recall seeing them use this Dodge roll in battle. But what dose this other scroll teach?" Riku said as he pocketed both scrolls after he finished looking them over. "As much as I am hating that voice right now, I do need these." Riku relented as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Outside the room, Riku was meet with even more Heartless. This time, there was some Solders joining the fray.

Gritting his teeth, Riku summoned his sword and continued to fight. While Riku was taking out a Shadow, a Soldier heartless jumped forward and hit him from behind sending Riku flying across the hall.

Groaning, Riku slowly got back to his feet. "Darn, I hate that these guys are giving me so much trouble, and I'm still sore from earlier." He said to himself. Then he remembered the scroll he just got. "Heal!" Riku shouted as he rose his sword above him. A green light surrounded him as a flower appeared above him healing his injuries. With his injuries healed, Riku smirked as he charged at the remaining heartless. One Shadow got ready to attack the approaching Riku, but Riku dodge rolled out of the way and struck the Shadow down as he moved on to the next one.

With the Heartless taken care of, Riku continued down the hall until he found himself back in the lobby.

"This is where I attacked Sora and Corrin after taking Sora's Keyblade." Riku mumbled to himself. "HEY VOICE! Where is the people from my memories? All that's here is Heartless." Riku shouted into the air

**"Do you want to see them?"** The voice asked

"Of course, I do!" Riku shouted

**"But you caste them aside."** The voice retorted.

"What?" Riku asked confused

**"You desired to see the other worlds, and passed through the Door to Darkness. Behind you, you left behind your friends, your family, everything for your pursuit of darkness."** The voice said

"But I caste that aside to!" Riku argued

**"And what to you have to show for it? First your home, and then the darkness. All your heart knows is how to cast things away. Just like that room, your heart is empty and that is why you don't meet anyone. The only thing inside your heart is the residual darkness."** The voice said

"YOU'RE WRONG I REJECT THE DARKNESS!" Riku shouted

The voice only laughed. **"Did you really now?"** The voice asked. Riku growled and ran off.

* * *

As Riku traversed through the castle, the voice's words lingered in his mind.

**_"You caste away your home, your friends, everything…But at least they gave you a nice room."_**

**_"You desired to see the other worlds, and passed through the Door to Darkness. Behind you, you left behind your friends, your family, everything for your pursuit of darkness."_**

**_"First your home, and then the darkness. All your heart knows is how to cast things away. Just like that room, your heart is empty and that is why you don't meet anyone. The only thing inside your heart is the residual darkness."_**

Riku gritted his teeth as he reached the next room. Inside a dark and eerie room was finally someone else. However, the other person in the room was probably the second last person Riku wanted to see. The evil fairy that duped Riku into betraying his friends, Maleficent.

"I'd knew you'd return Riku." Maleficent said

"Maleficent." Riku spat. "How are you still alive?" Possessed or not, Riku remembers Ansem-Riku stabbing him with the dark Keyblade and Sora and Corrin finishing her off.

"Haven't you've been paying attention? I am but a figment of your imagination." Maleficent said annoyed

"Of all the people, why did I have to run into you?" Riku groaned

"But of course. After all, your heart is steeped in darkness. You will only see those who also exist in darkness." Maleficent said

"No!" Riku shouted.

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Weren't you just complaining about not seeing the people of your memories?" Maleficent retorted "Your heart is empty. If it weren't for the darkness inside it, you would be all alone."

"I honestly think I would prefer it now." Riku remarked

"Oh, come now. You turned on me to satisfy your own craving for darkness. Who else but I can give you what you truly wish for?" Maleficent asked

"Maybe at one point I did, but that is no longer the case." Riku said as he walked up to Maleficent. "All I did was lose myself and felt nothing but emptiness. I'm sick of that. If I'm stuck seeing people of the dark like you, then I'll just have to take you all out one by one!" Riku declared.

"If that is the case, then don't forget to destroy yourself last. Just like me, you a being of darkness yourself." Maleficent said

"That's fine with me then. I turned to darkness because my heart is weak and I hate that weakness. I'm my own enemy." Riku said. "Now enough talk!"

"So, you hate the darkness enough to fight it? Oh, the agony you must feel." Maleficent said as she raised her staff. "Then let me help you put an end to that pain and agony. With the Darkness you once craved so much!" She shouted as she was covered in a green flame and transformed into her dragon form.

Riku summoned his sword and readied for battle.

Maleficent raised her claw and brought it down on Riku who dodged out of the way. Riku then struck the claw with his Sword causing Maleficent to recall her claw in pain.

Maleficent then breathed fire at Riku who dodge rolled out of the way.

_'I remember that I craved more power so much that I opened my heart to darkness. I remember trying to hide the bitterness I felt.'_ Riku thought as he dodged another attack from Maleficent. _'But no more.'_ Riku thought as he rushed forward to unleash the technique that was in the third scroll he got from the voice.

"ZANTETSUKEN!" Riku shouted as he unleashed a powerfully fast slash destroying Maleficent.

"Go ahead and keep drowning in darkness. I've had enough regret." Riku said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

And that's a wrap! So begins Riku's story. While Riku's story is pretty interesting in Chain of Memories, unfortunately his worlds are extremely empty. I can think of maybe a few worlds I could do something, but for the most part, it would just be him walking around and fighting Heartless. Anyway, before anyone asks, the new Fire Emblem character will show up in the next chapter. So if you have any last minute guesses, let's hear them.

Now as for the scrolls. I decided to be nice and give Riku the Cure spell so he has something in terms of magic other than Dark Figara. He dose use the dodge roll in the game and as for Zantetsuken, I was originally going to give it to Sora after the Hades Cup, but I forgot all about it until I was writing the fight with Chernabog. So in the end, I decided to give the technique to Riku. He's by himself for now, and he doesn't get the dark form until the next chapter, so I figured he could use something, plus for whatever reason that technique is exclusive to him in Dream Drop Distance.

Anyway guys, be sure to Follow and Review and I will see you guys next time and Happy Memorial Day!


	7. A New Face

Chapter 7 A New Face

As Riku exited the room he fought Maleficent in, he was surrounded by a bright light again. When the light died down, he found himself in the white castle again.

**"Why do you reject the darkness?"** The voice called out harsher this time.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Come on, you heard every word I said to Maleficent."

**"Darkness is your weapon. It's time you learned to accept it if you are to serve me again."** The voice said

"Enough hiding. I know it's you Ansem!" Riku retorted. As he said that, Ansem appeared before him.

"You aren't surprised?" Ansem asked amused

"All you've been talking about is darkness. I'm guessing you want to play puppet master again?" Riku asked

"Clever boy. I knew you would be the one to most appropriately serve me." Ansem said "Now surrender to me again!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY! NOT A CHANCE!" Riku shouted as he summoned his sword and charged at Ansem.

Only for Ansem to effortlessly catch the blade with his bare hand and sent Riku flying back.

"Did you seriously think you could hurt me? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora even with Darkness on your side."

Riku groaned as he slowly got up. "Well excuse me for being weak, but it's not like you did any better."

"You are weak. You need darkness. Surrender to the darkness, and bow to me!" Ansem said ignoring Riku's comment about his own loss to Sora.

"It's not going to happen!" Riku argued

"Only the darkness can offer to you the strength you need!" Ansem said

"You're wrong!" A voice called out as a small ball of light appeared in front of Riku.

"That voice…Your Majesty?" Riku asked

"That's right Riku, you're not alone!" Mickey's voice said "Always remember that the light will never give up on you! You'll always find it in the deepest darkness." The ball then vanished

"Thank you, your majesty." Riku said as he got ready to fight. "I won't lose to Darkness today." Riku declared

"You cling on to words of sympathy? I pity you. Chasing the light won't rid you of the darkness." Ansem mocked. "Very well. Go forward and see how far chasing the light will get you." Ansem said throwing Riku a card. "Another world crafted from your memory. Soon you will see that you have no choice but to rely on darkness. On me."

"We'll see. I'll play your game and if I can get through this without falling into darkness, then I win." Riku declared.

"Very well, but I do have one more gift for you." Ansem said. With a wave of his hand, Riku felt a surge of darkness of swell inside of him.

"What did you do?" Riku demanded

"I merely tampered with the darkness inside your heart. Something to give you a hand in battle." Ansem said

"You still think that I would rely on darkness?" Riku asked

"To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting for you to sense it and wield the darkness inside your heart." Ansem said.

"I don't want it!" Riku growled.

"Fight it all you like. But you should be aware of it by now. The scent of darkness permeating your bones." Ansem said as he vanished leaving Riku all alone.

* * *

Deep inside the lower sections of the castle, sat three individuals in black coats munching on some lunch. One had long blond hair and looked quite a bit older than the other two.

One was a giant in size with short brown hair

The last one was rather short and looked to be around Riku and Corrin's age. He had pale blue spiky hair that covered one of his eyes.

"What were you about to explain Zexion?" The blond one said to the short one.

"It's as I said. I detected something in the Castle's lower basement." Zexion said

"Are you sure it wasn't just a Heartless?" The big one said

"The first scent belonged to the witch Maleficent." Zexion said

"She's dead. It was probably just a duplicate from a card. They are quite weird." The blond one said

"What was a card doing down here? I thought Marluxia was dealing with all of that upstairs?" The big one asked

"Marluxia…" The blond growled "Those three upstairs are totally disrespectful. The way they speak to their elders."

"Can I continue Vexen?" Zexion asked annoyed

"Greetings are vital Zexion!" Vexen argued.

"Just let me finish." Zexion replied annoyed. "The other scent belonged to Riku."

"Riku? I thought he was lost when he ventured beyond the Door to Darkness with the king." The big one asked

"It would appear Lexaeus, that Riku somehow managed to find his way here." Zexion said. "Furthermore, his scent resembles that of the superior. In fact, their scent is very similar."

"Maybe they just use the same cologne?" Vexen asked causing Zexion to facepalm.

* * *

Riku kept walking down the halls, still angry about his recent encounter

_"But you should be aware of it by now. The scent of darkness permeating your bones."_

Riku just chuckled in defeat. "Permeating my bones huh? Guess there really is no turning back now."

"Riku" Mickey's voice rang out.

"Your majesty, do you really think I can reach the light?" Riku asked "What if I open my eyes, but still only see darkness?"

The ball of light from before appeared before Riku and gave out a bright shine. When the light died down, King Mickey stood before Riku. He was an anthropomorphic mouse roughly Donald's size in height with two giant back ears. He wore a black vest with white lining, two yellow buttons near the bottom, and a zipper that only reaches about halfway down the vest. Under this vest was a black short-sleeved shirt, white-lined color scheme as his vest, though the cuffs of the sleeves are red. He wore red baggy pants and giant yellow shoes with blue straps on them.

"Your majesty?" Riku asked in shock. "You're here? But wait. I can see right through you." He said as he realized that Mickey was transparent.

"Funny huh? It seems that I can only send a bit of my power through this place." Mickey said

"I…see…" Riku said slowly trying to make sense of the king's explination

"Anyways, I have a request for you Riku." Mickey said.

"A request?" Riku asked Mickey nodded

"Just because the darkness holds you, never forget who you are. You have to fight the darkness inside you. I know it won't be easy but don't ever forget that even in the deepest of darkness, you will always find a little light." Mickey said

"Light within the darkness." Riku realized as Mickey nodded yet again.

"That's right. The light we saw in the Door to Darkness. It will always be with you." Mickey said

Riku nodded. "I won't let him win. I promise."

"And I promise I'll try and get to you as soon as I can." Mickey said as he held out a hand. "Let's shake on it."

Riku reached out, only for his hand to go right through Mickey's.

"Uh, dose that count?" Riku asked

Mickey nodded. "We shook hands in our hearts. We will always be connected, and I will always be at your side. You are not alone."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Riku said as Mickey began to fade much to Riku's shock. "Your majesty!"

"It seems the power I used to contact you is about to run out. But don't forget what I said and I'll see you for real soon." Mickey said as he completely faded away.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Organization in the basement floor:

"Now that I think about it, Riku was once one with darkness itself, which would make him half dark. That must be why I mistook him for the superior earlier." Zexion said before turning to Vexen. "Not because of cologne."

"Alright already!" Vexen shouted annoyed.

"What I want to know is how Riku ended up here." Lexaeus asked

"If I were to guess, I would say that perhaps the Keyblade hero's heart helped him escape the Realm of Darkness and brought him here." Zexion guessed.

"So, Sora called him here?" Lexaeus asked

"I'm not sure. It's just a guess. But it is convenient that Riku showed up in Castle Oblivion not long after Sora arrived." Zexion said

"Riku. What an interesting specimen. I must collect more data on him." Vexen said intrigued

Lexaeus let out a small chuckle. "Seems you peaked Vexen's interest. Once he gets like that, he won't stop."

"Indeed, but more importantly, in regards to Sora…" Zexion began as the other two looked serious.

Lexaeus nodded. "It's no secret that Marluxia has plans for Sora and Namine for his takeover of the Organization."

Vexen nodded. "Correct. He and Larxene aren't as secretive as they think."

"If their plan dose manage to succeed, it could be trouble for us." Zexion added. He and Vexen were excellent in magic while Lexaeus is second to none in physical strength, but Marluxia is one very skilled fighter and Larxene is pretty powerful to. Combine that with Sora's and possibly Corrin's power, they could easily destroy them. Axel was a mystery, but they weren't going to bank on him being on their side in this. Especially Zexion.

"Well then, If Marulxia gets his hands-on Sora, then we need to get his hands on Riku. That could help even things out." Vexen said

"What of his brother Corrin?" Lexaeus asked. "According to the reports, he has an interesting power."

"I can deal with that." Vexen said with a smirk. Zexion and Laxeaus were confused as to why Vexen was so confident.

Suddenly, a white creature appeared in the room. It had a white slim body with sharp claws tied together. It's mouth looks like it was opened through a zipper and the top of its flat head was an insignia that was a cross blade with an upside down heart as the base.

The creature slivered through the air over the Vexen.

"What dose the dusk want?" Zexion asked

"Yes? What is it?" Vexen asked annoyed the Dusk seemed to whisper something into Vexen's ear as his eyes widen. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRISONER ESCAPED?!" He shouted "How did he…You know what? Forget. Just find him!" Vexen commanded as the Dusk left to carry out its orders.

"Prisoner?" Lexaeus asked confused

"This is the first Lexaeus and I have heard of keeping a prisoner. Would you care to explain Vexen?" Zexion asked

Vexen sighed. "For several years now, the superior asked me to perform recon on a special world he's been interested in. Shortly before we were sent here, one of the Dusks screwed up and was spotted by a resident of that world who gave chase. I captured him to run a few tests to see to some theories I developed a while back when the Superior brought that Boy Corrin to the Castle all those years ago." Vexen explained with a frown as he remembered the destruction to some of his equipment that happened that day. "I brought the boy here to continue my work as we were sent here immediately."

"I didn't know Corrin was ever at the castle." Zexion said

"The superior brought him, but he wasn't there for long." Vexen said

"Anyway, what is so special about this prisoner?" Lexaeus asked

"Nothing. When I took a blood sample from Corrin, there was something strange about his blood that I later found out is something common with the Royal Families in that world. Something they call a 'Dragon Vein' I believe they called it? I wanted to compare it to another and see if it was truly something special or not, so when I caught that boy, I decided to take advantage of the situation."

"Why is this the first we are hearing of any of this?" Zexion asked

"Superior's orders." Vexen said simply

"Will he pose a problem then?" Lexeaus asked

"No, but I'd rather not take a chance at this moment." Vexen said as the others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku was currently walking down the halls of Castle Oblivion with a corner coming up.

"This place is all designed the same. I kind of feel lost in here." He said to himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching fast from around the corner. "Who is that? A Heartless? Well, I won't let them get the jump on me." Riku whispered to himself as he called his Soul Eater blade.

Riku quickly ran up to the corner and waited. Strangely, the footsteps stopped as well.

_'Did the Heartless catch on to me? That's impossible. They're animistic by nature. Except Ansem'_ He thought. _'Well then, I guess I'll just have to get the jump on it.'_ Riku got ready and rushed around the corner to strike. To his surprise, his blade was meet by a dark grey sword in the hands of a teen roughly if own age. He was dressed in rather black armor like that of a knight. He had grey hair that was mostly combed down except the from that stick upward and had green eyes. The moment that both saw each other, they retracted their blades.

"You're not a Heartless." Riku said

"You don't seem like you are one of those guys. Please tell me. Who are you and where exactly is this place?" The boy asked

"Uh, I'm Riku and as for where we are, I'm trying to figure that out myself. Now who are you?" Riku asked still not dropping his guard.

"Me? I'm a new knight to the kingdom of Nohr. My is name is Silas." The boy now named Silas answered.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Yep, the new character was Silas. (And in case anyone is wondering, Silas is equipped with a Nohrian blade and he dose NOT have a horse with him. Too tedious to write fight scenes in the Castle.)

Everyone was always guessing the Royals and Awakening trio along with Lilith, but no one thought of poor old Silas. Not that I blame you honestly. I totally see why you guys all thought that, thinking of how they got to the castle but never considering the Organization. (And you will see more of what happened to Silas soon.) I will admit that Lillith and Owain did cross my mind once or twice. Especially Owain, since him and Riku together would have been hilarious.

(However, I did make a mistake in my original Of Key and Sword fanfiction in chapter one. Lillith was not there yet when Corrin was captured and as a result, never met him. My apologies.)

So, as for why I chose Silas, I decided to use someone who sides with Corrin in all three paths and I decided to play with the idea of Corrin and Silas being childhood friends. That's why I opened the series with Silas being banned from the fortress. Besides, Every Sora needs a Riku. ( I do have plans for Kaze later if anyone is curious)

Although that being said, I do question why the Awakening trio didn't help Corrin in Birthright. They were originally sent to help Corrin, not Nohr. I get that they do like their lords but still, it seems like they forget their original purpose and makes their inclusion even more pointless, but that's my opinion.

Guestwithideas: I honestly never considered much with Anna, but I do see what you're saying. But in terms of support, Anna is probably not the best person to help Riku's ordeal.

Anyway guys, be sure to Follow and Review and I will see you guys next time.


	8. Friend or Foe

Chapter 8 Friend or Foe

Riku continued to stare at the young knight in front of him. While he didn't seem hostile, Riku wasn't willing to trust anyone in this crazy castle.

"So, do you at least know how far I am from Nohr?" Silas asked

"Nohr? Never heard of it." Riku said

"WHAT?! How do you not know of Nohr? It's one of the two largest kingdoms out there with Hoshido. Are you pulling my leg or something?" Silas asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never heard of this Nohr or Hoshido place. Now if you don't mind, I have to get going." Riku said flatly as he left.

"Never heard of Nohr or Hoshido? How is that possible?" Silas asked himself. While it was true that Hoshido and Nohr didn't own the entire world, even the Neutral territories knew of the two kingdoms. It was common knowledge. Turning, Silas ran after Riku. "Hey wait!"

"What do you want?" Riku asked

"Please tell me. Where am I" Silas asked

"I already told you. I have no idea. I'm trying to figure it out myself." Riku said

"Then, why don't we stick together. Safety in numbers and all." Silas suggested

"No thank you. I've already made that mistake before." Riku dismissed much to Silas's confusion.

Riku walked up to another door and held up the card Ansem gave him. Just like before, the door opened with a bright shine. Riku shielded his eyes and walked through.

Silas looked on in shock of what happened. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something slivering in the air. "Anywhere is better than here." Silas said as he ran after Riku.

* * *

When the light died down, Riku found himself in another familiar world.

"Traverse Town." Riku breathed. Sure enough, he was in Traverse Town.

_'Well let's see. If there were people from my past, who would be here? That ninja girl and Sora's new friends?'_ Riku thought remembering his encounter with that ninja girl shortly before he reunited with Sora and Corrin and the other three, he saw Sora and Corrin have lunch with. Then there was the two animal companions that the two were traveling with. _'Based on what Ansem said, I shouldn't be seeing them.'_ Riku thought relieved. All things considered, Riku didn't know how he would face Sora and Corrin's new friends. Real or not. _'But at the same time, I don't think any of Maleficent's lackeys would be here so would I just find Heartless?'_

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE DID THE CASTLE GO?!" A familiar voice shouted behind Riku. Turning, Riku saw Silas gawking at the change in scenery.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked

"I was still fleeing these white creatures, so I followed you. Where are we now?" Silas asked

"Traverse Town. Or an illusion of it." Riku answered much to Silas's confusion.

"Huh?"

Riku sighed as he began to explain what he learned of this weird castle.

"So, this place was created from your memories? Silas asked still not fully understanding what was said to him.

"Yes." Riku answered

"Man, this is a lot to take in." Silas said.

"You're from another world. Aren't you?" Riku finally decided to ask

"Another world?" Silas asked confused not truly buying this.

"Right. So, you know how there are many stars in the sky?" Riku asked as Silas nodded. "Well, each of those stars represents a new world. There are many of them out there, but they had been always separated from each other until the Heartless started to appear." Riku said remembering what Maleficent once told him.

"Heartless?" Silas asked

As if on cue, multiple Shadows appeared from the ground.

"That would be Heartless. Better get fighting." Riku said summoning his Soul Eater. Silas drew his blade as well as the two got to work fighting.

Riku was doing pretty well. Thanks to him getting back into shape from the Heartless fights at Hollow Bastion, the Shadows were becoming a piece of cake once more. He slashed another heartless into dust clearing up his end.

Silas on the other hand, was struggling. He managed to eventually kill one, but he took quite a few hits before he finally struck it down. Riku noticed this and rushed to his aid. One Shadow was about to slash Silas but Riku intercepted and destroyed it as he focused on the next one. Soon, the Heartless were whipped out.

"Thanks, you really saved me there." Silas panted. Riku frowned as he mentally debated whether or not to help this possible enemy before he decided to do so.

"Cure." Riku said as he healed Silas's wounds.

"How did you do that without a staff?" Silas asked in shock Not even Princess Elise can heal wounds that instant.

Riku shrugged. "Magic."

"Right…maybe that whole other worlds thing is true after all." Silas mumbled. "Then dose that mean I'm so far away now?"

"You okay?" Riku asked

"Yeah, it's just, I wanted to join the Nohrian army to see an old friend of mine, but it seems like I'm father away than I originally thought." Silas said

"You joined an army to find a friend? Is your friend another solider?" Riku asked

"No, he's a prince." Riku raised an eyebrow as Silas continued. "You see, I'm from a Nobel family in Nohr. One day, I was given a request from the Crown Prince of Nohr Xander to have a play date with his younger brother Corrin." Silas explained as Riku's eyes widened.

_'No way he's talking about the same guy, right?'_ Riku thought as he decided to hear the rest of this before asking.

"He took me to the fortress his brother and sister Kamui lived. Corrin was a rather quite kid who didn't have any friends and barely spoke to anyone outside his retainers and siblings. Prince Xander thought that since I was a boy close to his age, I would be of some help to get him to open up more. You see, Prince Xander, being the Crown Prince, didn't have much time to play, and his other brother Prince Leo was also rather busy with other things. His sisters Elise and Camila did play with him, but would play more with Kamui since she was also a girl. Corrin needed another male friend and I was chosen." Silas explained

Riku was even more shocked. He remembered his Corrin was also a silent child. It was eventually, that Sora started to rub off on him that he grew into the boy he was today.

"At first, he was rather shy, but after about a week, he started to open up a little and soon, we were friends." Silas said with a smile before it faded.

"So, what happened?" Riku couldn't help but ask.

"One day, I did something terrible." Silas said with a frown. "Corrin told me before, that he wanted to see the outside, but wasn't allowed to. For whatever reason, Corrin and Kamui weren't allowed outside the fortress. I knew that, but I saw how much Corrin wanted to see the outside that I took a risk. I made a picnic for the both of us one day and snuck him outside. We didn't go far, just behind some trees nearby. But after about 10 minutes, the castle was on high alert. The guards found us and I was nearly executed but Corrin came to my defense and pleaded Prince Xander and Gunter not to kill me. He succeeded, but I was to be banned from the fortress for life." Silas said as he remembered the look of anger Xander and Camilia had on him after his little stunt. "So I thought, maybe I could see him again if I became a knight."

Riku was at a complete loss of words here._ 'He can't be talking about the Corrin I knew can't he? If so though, why was Corrin not allowed outside the fort? Was it dangerous in this Nohr place or something? Well, only one way to find out.'_ Riku thought before he opened his mouth.

"Tell me, did Corrin have white hair, red eyes, and pointy ears?" He asked

Silas looked at him in shock. "Yeah, he did. How did you know that?"

Riku sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. A photo he had. He brought it for the trip as a good luck charm, and even after Maleficent's words, he couldn't get rid of it. He tossed it to Silas who caught it and looked at it in shock.

There, was a very detailed picture that he was wondering how it was drawn, but the photo contained four kids. One was obviously Riku looking much younger with a simple yellow shirt and blue pants, one was a girl with red hair, blue eyes and a white and purple dress, one was a boy with brown spiky hair wearing a white shirt and red shorts, but the final boy next to the brown haired kid was someone Silas could never forget. While he was wearing more casual clothes of a white shirt and blue pants, Silas recognized the white hair, red eyes and long ears anywhere.

It was without a doubt Corrin.

"H-How?" Silas asked in shock. "He should still be in Nohr!"

"Let's grab a seat. This will be a long story." Riku said pointing to a café nearby. Silas nodded as the two grabbed a seat at the table where Riku began to tell Silas his past and Corrin.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, Silas is getting one heck of a story that he wasn't expecting. Now to answer a few questions you all might have:

The reason Silas was having troubles with the Heartless was because he wasn't used to fighting them. Plus he is currently a recruit in Nohr so his skills are still developing.

Riku was distrustful of Silas due to his mistake with Maleficent so he's hesitant to trust strangers. It's just that now he believes that he found things about Corrin that he is taking a chance here.

Some of the stuff that Silas said was guessed. This is just what I speculate happened based on what was told to us in the game. Also, in my story, I did say that Corrin spent 2 years in Nohr before being taken. He knew Silas for only one year, but it was still a year that Silas would never forget.

Silas still thinks Corrin is in Nohr. Why will be explained later

Anyway, Next chapter, Silas tells Riku how he got to Castle Oblivion and the two finish Traverse Town with some exposition.

Guestwithideas: That honestly doesn't mean much. One reason I don't take things like Death Battle too seriously is because of a little thing called gameplay mechanics. Things have to be balanced in order for a game to be fun, which is why Fire Emblem characters survive the things you said. If their magic was really that powerful that it applied the forces of nature in them with the same destructive force to them, then there would be little to no reason to use any other weapons. And even if they did, Final Fantasy dose that with magic as well, and their magic blows Fire Emblem out of the water and Kingdom Hearts uses that as well. The strength thing is nice and all, but it's nothing Kingdom Hearts is familiar with when you have massive heartless and the titans. I appreciate the help but I don't need any assistance with power levels here. TheEmeraldmage has been helping me with that, and I have already found my balance between the two series. I am well aware of how unbalance is frowned upon in a crossover (Unless it's a master-student relationship) and I do promise that the Fire Emblem characters may struggle, but will have their moments as well.

Be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.


	9. A New Allience

Chapter 9 A New Alliance

Silas honestly didn't know what to say. All this time, he spent trying to get into the Nohrian army to see Corrin again. But in the end, he wasn't even in Nohr. Based on Riku's story though, he would guess that Corrin ended up on this Destiny Islands shortly after his ban.

"And that's the story so far." Riku said upset as he told Silas everything of his journey up to this point, but it was nice to get it off his chest.

"Corrin…I can't believe he was so far away all this time." Silas muttered

"Anyway, I need to go. I've got 'things' to deal with." Riku said getting up and walking away.

Silas stood up. "I'm going with you!"

"Why?" Riku asked

"I don't have anywhere else to go at the moment, I'm much farther from home than I realized with no means of getting back, and I am still being hunted by those white creatures. Why don't we travel together? Strength in numbers and all that." Silas said

"You would go with me? After what I did to your friend?" Riku asked

"I'll admit, I'm not thrilled, but at the same time, I don't know much, and you said you were on the road to redemption. Plus, no one should be alone." Silas said.

Riku was silent. At this point, he wasn't as convinced that Silas was a threat like before, and he did admit that some company would be nice since Ansem said that he castes away the people of his past for darkness and the king was who knows where. But still…

"I need to do this myself. You don't need to be involved." Riku said. This was his mess. He should be the one to get out of it and not drag others down with him.

"I'm already involved with all this darkness. Maybe not with you directly, but I am still involved with these dark creatures since that creep in the black coat kidnapped me." Silas said

"What are these white creatures and people and black coats you keep mentioning?" Riku asked

* * *

Flashback:

The newly appointed member of the Nohrian army, Silas was ready to dish out any duty that was given.

His first task was patrol Windmire for anything suspicious.

Silas walked down the capital of Nohr's streets on the look for trouble, and he knew he was bound to find it. Nohr is well known for its problems with Brigands and Faceless creatures, so as a result, the streets were deserted with everyone inside almost always.

"And they sent a recruit into the lion's den. Guess I shouldn't be surprised" Silas sighed. In Nohr, the strong survived, and King Garon needed all the strong troops he could get for the very likely war that will occur with Hoshido. If Silas were to be killed off, then he was obviously no good for Nohr.

Silas continued his petrol which was surprisingly quiet. Not even a Faceless was seen. However, that all changed when Silas caught the glimpse of...something moving around the corner.

"Is it a Faceless? No, it was too small. A bandit? I don't think so." Silas mumbled as he readied his sword and slowly moved around the corner. What he saw though, he was not expecting.

What he saw was three strange creatures. White with a slender body looked like they were talking. He thinks. Words weren't coming out of them but they did look like their conversing with each other.

"HEY! WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?!" Silas shouted getting into a fighting stance. This startled the white creatures who definitely were not expecting someone to find them. The creatures immediately jumped into action.

Silas attempted to slash one of the creatures who effortlessly dodged the attack with their unique movements. One slivered behind Silas and kicked him from behind causing him to stumble. Silas recomposed himself just in time for another one to attempted to slash him with its claws. Silas was able to block the attack, but the one from behind immediately dog piled him with the other two following in suit. Silas was completely pinned down and at the creature's mercy. Before they could do anything else however, a new voice drew their attention.

"What is going on here? I thought I told you three to report back to me on your recon immediately." The new voice said. Silas looked up to see a tall man in a black coat with long dusty blond hair. The man took notice of the creatures captive, and needless to say, he did not look pleased.

"And what is the meaning of this? How many times do I have to tell you idiots that recon is suppose to be in secret! And you were discovered by a child?!" The man shouted annoyed as the creatures flinched in nervousness. Then he sighed and knelled down to Silas.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" The man asked

"It's Silas, and who are you? Are you with Hoshido?" Silas asked angry yet slightly afraid.

"Hoshido? Of course not. I'm not with any kingdom. My name is Vexen, and I'm sorry to say that you ended up seeing something you're not suppose to." The man named Vexen said

"So, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Silas asked

"No, that would be a waste. Instead, you are coming with me. I have some old experiments that you might be able to help with." Vexen said as he stood up. "Knock him out."

A chop to the back of the neck and all Silas saw was darkness.

* * *

Flashback ends:

"After that, I woke up in a cell lower in the castle. That Vexen guy took some blood from me to run those experiments he mentioned. Thankfully, one of those white creatures dropped the key to my cell and I was able to escape. The rest you know." Silas finished

"Great. I thought I had to only deal with Ansem, but now it seems that I might have more to deal with." Riku muttered. "I guess going together will be the better option. All right, let's go." Riku said

"Great! Thank you very much!" Silas said happily. "Now, do know anything about this place?"

"I've only been here once, but from what I've learned, this place is called Traverse Town. It's a world that serves as a refugee to survivors who lost their homes to the Heartless." Riku explained

"Wait, you mean those tiny black creatures can destroy worlds?" Silas asked shocked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, they search for the Heart of the world and devour it. That causes the world to disappear. They can also tap into your own inner darkness to devour your heart and turn you into one of them."

_'Man, and I thought Faceless were scary. These things are even more dangerous.'_ Silas thought with a sweat.

"Any other questions before we get going?" Riku asked

"Yes, one more. That healing spell you did. How did you do that. Back home, people have the power to heal, but through the power of staffs. You had nothing on you, yet you healed my wounds almost instantly." Silas asked

Riku pulled out two scrolls from his pocket and handed them to Silas. He decided to keep Zantensuken to himself for now. Just in case Silas was an enemy.

"The Green scroll will teach you how to heal like I did. The grey one is a technique called Dodge Roll, which dose just what the name says. You might want to learn them." Riku said.

Silas nodded as he looked through both the scrolls. Honestly, he found the Cure spell to be really interesting. He tapes into his magic power to heal himself or an ally. And unlike staffs that break after a certain number of uses, he was able to use this one as many times as he could, provided that he has magic energy left. And from what he was also reading, magic recovers on its own over time.

"All right. I think I'm ready." Silas said.

"Good. Let's head to the 3rd District. That seems like a good place to look around.

Silas nodded and the two headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile:

A dusk appeared before Vexen with an update.

"It seems that your little prisoner is with Riku now." Zexion commented

"Hmm…maybe that could work." Vexen mumbled

"What would work?" Zexion asked

"Oh, you'll see. For now, I need to get ready." Vexen said as he left the room leaving a confused, yet curious Zexion.

* * *

Back with Riku and Silas:

Upon arriving in the 3rd district, the two were ambushed by even more Heartless.

"Geeze, these things don't let up, do they?" Silas asked drawing his sword

"Well, you better get use to it." Riku said summoning the Soul Eater blade.

Riku got to work slicing the Heartless, taking them out with little effort.

Silas was getting a little better, but it was clear that he was still learning. In the end, Riku still ended up helping him quite a few times.

"We both are about the same age, yet why is it that you make those creatures look like nothing?" Silas asked as he panted.

"I'm use to fighting them." Riku answered.

"Before anything else could be said, a set of large purple armor pieces fell from the sky and formed together. However, how they formed as quite strange.

The feet went were the hands would be and the hands went to where the feet would be. The body was upside down and the helmet opened to reveal the Heartless's yellow eyes as the Heartless floated in the air.

"Let's wrap this up and get out of here!" Riku said getting ready as Silas did the same.

The Opposite Armor opened up by thrusting all four of its limbs at the two boys. Both boy dodge rolled out of the way in time. Riku started to attack the legs now hands while Silas focused on the hands now feet.

Riku jumped up and sliced at one of the arms.

Silas dove towards the feet and started attacking.

Opposite Armor did a backflip in the air to knock them back. It then rearranged it self with it's body pointing towards the two like a canon with a ball of light charging inside.

"DODGE!" Riku shouted as the two performed a dodge roll in order to avoid to try and avoid the blast, but the attack's shockwave knocked them away.

"It's too strong." Silas grunted as he tried to get up.

"Now what do we do?" Riku asked himself.

Suddenly, Riku felt a dark power swelling within him. In a flash of a purple light, Riku suddenly appeared in his dark outfit from when Ansem controlled him.

**_"Well, it seems it didn't take long for you to unleash my gift to you."_** Ansem's voice mocked inside Riku's head

Riku only scowled. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed this power to defeat this Heartless.

Charging a spell in his hand, Riku unleashed a Dark Figara attack at one of the feet, destroying it.

Silas looked on in shock at the transformation his companion went through. Not to mention the huge change in power. Shacking off his shock, he quickly ran in and slashed the other leg destroying it.

Jumping into the air, Riku dove down on the two hands, destroying them before he struck the head, ending the Heartless.

The Opposite armor's remaining body fell flat on the ground unresponsive as it vanished into thin air.

"So, did we win?" Silas asked

"In a way." Riku spat as the dark power vanished returning Riku to normal.

"Hey, we're alive, right?" Silas asked

"You don't understand. When I used that power, I could feel Ansem's control over me getting stronger. I… I can't use this power." Riku declared

"Right…That Ansem guy you told me about. He wants to make you his puppet again, right? Silas asked remembering what Riku told him earlier.

Riku nodded.

"Well then, I guess you'll really be glad I'm here. Now you have someone to watch your back, and reduce the stress in battle." Silas smirked

Despite everything, Riku smirked back. "Coming from a guy who had trouble fighting a Shadow on his own."

"HEY!" Silas shouted before the two laughed. Maybe this team up wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I do apologies if this chapter wasn't that great. That boss battle was a huge pain to write.

The reason I chose Opposite Armor over Guard Armor was because I just did a Gaurd Armor boss with Sora and Co. not too long ago. Yes, it was short, but when I was writing, I kept feeling a sense of redundant with it. So I chose Opposite Armor to mix things up. Sadly, it didn't help make the fight easier.

Anyway, Riku has agreed to let Silas join him. No, he dosen't fully trust him, (He dose still have a scroll hidden from Silas after all) but he is opening. As for Riku just opening up and telling Silas everything, well, after being without other human contact for a while and having Ansem mess with him, Riku just needed to relieve some guilt.

Anyway, Next chapter Riku meets Vexen and both parties of the Organization get set into motion. After that, we will return to Sora and Corrin so stay tuned.

Guestwithideas: It's all good my friend. As for that Sol and Luna thing, that's...not a bad idea actually.


	10. Vexen

Chapter 10 Vexen

Riku and Silas soon found the exit to Traverse Town after destroying the Opposite Armor. After going through the door, the two found themselves in a familiar white room.

"Wait, are we back where we started?" Silas asked noticing that the room looked exactly like the room before they entered Traverse Town.

"This is also similar to the room I was in when I first got here as well." Riku added

"Then, are we actually going somewhere, or are we just wondering around in circles?" Silas asked

"I don't know. What is this place anyway?" Riku asked

"It is called, Castle Oblivion!" A voice said out of nowhere. As both boys got on guard, a Corridor of darkness appeared before them leaving a man Silas immediately recognized.

"VEXEN!" He shouted

"So, this is where you wondered off to." Vexen said before he turned his attention to Riku. "And I take it that your Riku."

"Are you with Ansem?" Riku asked

"You are half correct. Let us just say that he is not the Ansem that you are familiar with." Vexen said "He is Ansem, and yet he is not Ansem. Perhaps a 'Nobody' best conveys the idea."

"I was never into riddles. Try again." Riku snorted

"He belongs to neither the dark or the light, but he walks the twilight in between." Vexen said

"Huh?" Silas asked confused

"Wait…just like-"

"Yes, just like you Riku." Vexen said cutting Riku off. "You also belong to nether the dark or the light. We have so much in common."

Riku growled

"Hey! I want answers. Why did you take me here?" Silas butted in

"I told you back in Nohr. You were to help me finish testing some theories." Vexen said

"Theories?" Silas asked

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm here for Riku right now." Vexen said as he turned his attention back to Riku. "Now then Riku, come with me." He held out a hand to the teen.

"Not a chance!" Riku declared

"And why not?" Vexen frowned

"Simple. Maybe we are similar, but darkness is my enemy, and you reek of it." Riku said summoning his sword.

"Such narrow minded." Vexen sighed

Silas also drew his sword. "It's payback time for kidnapping me!"

"So, you both want a fight? Very well. I'll comply." Vexen said as a blue shield appeared in his hand. It was in the shape of a heart with a cross at the bottom, a white outside, and five blue spikes sticking on top of it.

"A shield? You're going to fight us with just a shield?" Silas asked confused

Riku however thought differently as his mind drifted to one of Sora and Corrin's companions. "Don't drop your guard. I've seen what a shield alone could do." Riku said as he and Silas got ready to fight.

"Well now gentlemen. Let us begin!" Vexen said as he got ready.

The two boys charged at Vexen ready to strike. Vexen raised his shield up in front of him.

"Freeze!" Vexen shouted as a blast of ice came from the shield sending the two boys flying back and covered in ice shards.

"Wait? His shield can fire ice at us?" Silas asked

"Who cares, just think of a way for us to beat him!" Riku shouted as he brushed off the ice shards on his body.

"Alright, let's try attacking him from separate angles. He can't block both of us at once then." Silas suggested and Riku nodded.

Silas and Riku broke into separate directions. Silas took the left side, while Riku took the right side. However, before both blades could meet their target, Vexen vanished into thin air as the swords clashed with each other. Vexen reappeared a few feet away from the two as he blasted them both with another blast of ice.

"Please. Fighting may not be my strongest suit, but if you really think I would fall for such a simple strategy, then you are in for a world of disappointment." Vexen mocked

Gritting his teeth, Riku tried his new technique.

"ZANTENSUKEN!" He shouted as he dashed quickly at Vexen at a high speed.

"I don't think so." Vexen said as he jumped back and summoned a wall of ice underneath Riku sending him flying.

Silas tried to use the opening to slash at Vexen.

"LUNA!" Silas shouted as his body and sword glowed in a small purple light.

Vexen turned his ice wall around and blasted Silas as well.

"Ah yes Luna. A rather advance Nohrian technique that can pierce defenses. However, yours is still rather weak and inexperienced. Even if that did hit me, it wouldn't break through my shield." Vexen said

"How, how do you know Luna?" Silas asked in shock.

"I've been studying your world for years my boy." Vexen said simply.

_'How? How much of Nohr dose this guy know? How could he get such information without anyone knowing?'_ Silas thought.

"I bet you're wondering how I could possibly know so much of one of the two most powerful kingdoms of your world, am I right?" Vexen guessed with a smirk much to Silas's shock.

"Wh-what? You can read minds?" Silas asked socked

"No, you're just easy to figure out." Vexen said

Silas gritted his teeth as he charged again.

Vexen fired another blast of ice freezing Silas solid.

"SILAS!" Riku shouted having used cure to heal himself.

"What will you do now Riku? You're all out of tricks now." Vexen asked turning his attention to Riku. "Unless of course, you happen to have something else up your sleeve."

Riku growled. His only hope now was his dark mode Ansem gave him.

_'I-I can't. If I keep using it, Ansem's grasp on me will get stronger.'_ Riku thought, but then he looked at the frozen Silas. '_But if I don't lose it, we're screwed…DARN IT!'_

"DARKNESS!" Riku shouted as he transformed into his dark form.

_'Excellent. Now to gather data.'_ Vexen thought with a smirk.

"Dark Break!' Riku shouted as he jumped up into the air and slammed down on the ice that trapped Silas freeing him. Riku then turned to Vexen and shot a dark Figara to him.

Vexen blocked it with his shield but was pushed backwards.

**_'Let the darkness empower you! Only then will you be able to crush your enemies.'_** Ansem's voice said in Riku's mind.

Riku gritted his teeth trying to ignore the voice as he charged at Vexen. Vexen raised his shield to block it but the force sent Vexen flying into the air. Riku then quickly jumped up and attacked Vexen again sending him into the ground.

Vexen managed to get back up in time to block another attack.

Vexen just laughed.

"Incredible. Inside you there is a darkness of formidable power growing inside you. Looks like this was well worth the trouble of aggravating you." Vexen said "All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

"What?" Riku asked in shock. Seeing the opportunity, Vexen knocked Riku back as Riku's dark mode faded returning Riku to normal.

"Many thanks Riku." Vexen said as he turned to Silas.

"As for you, I'm curious. You said before that you wanted to see your friend again, but the question is, dose he want to see you?" Vexen asked

"What are you talking about?" Silas asked

"So, you don't know? No surprise honestly. But pray tell. How much of your friend do you really know?" Vexen asked as he vanished in a corridor of darkness.

"So, this was a trick." Riku gritted his teeth.

"What do you think he meant? How dose he know Corrin?" Silas asked as he slowly got up.

"Considering how much he's a stalker, we shouldn't be surprised." Riku said helping Silas up.

"Is he talking about how Corrin could turn into a dragon?" Silas asked remembering that Riku mentioned Corrin turned into a Dragon once at a place called Hollow Bastion.

"I don't know. But we better get moving." Riku said.

"Right." Silas nodded and the two continued onward.

* * *

Vexen returned to the meeting room with Zexion and Lexaeus.

"Well, that was quite a performance." Zexion commented

"If you have nothing valuable to add, I must get this new data back to the lab." Vexen simply said

"Just one question. What is it about Silas you are trying to do?" Zexion asked

"Just trying to even our odds in case Marluxia gets Corrin as well as Sora." Vexen said

"What is it about Corrin you are using. Riku already told him about his transformation, so I doubt that's it." Lexaeus commented

"Ah that. Well you see, while I was doing Recon in Nohr one day, I happen to discover that the King of Nohr tends to monologue to himself when he's alone. The fool." Vexen laughed

_'Like you're one to talk.'_ Zexion and Lexaeus thought flatly. Vexen tends to talk to himself when he's alone in his lab.

"While other times, he's talking to a creature called Anankos." Vexen continued

"Anankos?" Zexion asked curious.

"Long story. Anyway, I did eventually pick up on an interesting piece of information that King Garon did about two years before the Superior took Corrin." Vexen said with a smile. "Let me tell you about a meeting that happened between two kings in a town called Cheve."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Ugh. I tell you. Writing these one sided fights against the Organization isn't fun. Thankfully, I only have to do this one more time for this arc, and then every fight with them afterwards is for keeps.

So anyway, Vexen said Anankos, and isn't disintegrating. Why will be explained in a later arc.

As for Vexen's Recon, he was said to be the best in the organization at doing it, and combine with how those corridors worked in the manga can make Vexen's info gathering skills incredibly scary. As for how he can spy on Garon without being caught? Well, if Elise can do it, then so can Vexen.

Don't worry by the way, Riku won't be going dark for every boss fight, but this one was kind of needed.

Anyway, next chapter will return to Sora and Corrin as Marluxia's plot for them begins.

Guestwithideas: Honestly, I think Vexen would be more interested in techniques than Xemnas. Don't forget, in terms of what interests Xehanort, it's completing Kingdom Hearts and nothing more. Also, I'd rather not use other peoples ideas if I can help it.

Anyways, be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.


	11. Memories

Chapter 11 Memories

Exiting through another door, Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy

"Glad to be out of that desert." Donald mumbled.

"Hmm…" Jiminy muttered on Sora's hood

"What's up Jiminy?" Corrin asked

"Well, I was just wondering what Axel said back there. That whole 'You may no longer be who you are' thing worries me. What could he have meant by that?" Jiminy asked

"I may no longer be me? How could I be anyone else?" Sora asked

"That's true, but it never hurts to be careful." Jiminy said

"That's right." Goofy said "Anything can happen here at Castle Obliv-Oblivi-Obliv-"

"Castle Oblivion." Donald said

"That's right. Now I remember"

"Hey, with the four of us together, we can handle anything." Sora said

"Yeah, just like we did at that creepy castle with all those weird contraptions." Goofy said

"And that was when?" Sora asked as he Donald and Corrin were lost in thought.

"I can't remember. What was it called?" Donald asked

"Gwarsh. It was, Holla…Holly…Holler…Sorry, I can't remember."

"Waak! Stop Goofing around!" Donald scolded

"Are you sure you didn't make it up?" Corrin asked.

"I don't think I'm making it up." Goofy said thinking for a moment. "No, I know I didn't! Don't you guys remember? That's where Sora turned the Keyblade on himself to save Kairi's heart. And then he just disappeared into thin air and Corrin turned into a Dragon for the first time and went crazy." Goofy said "I was really worried for you two. There is no way I'd forget it."

"Oh yeah. I turned into a Heartless." Sora said

"Wait, that was in a castle?" Corrin asked

"I think so?" Sora said not fully convinced himself.

"Of course you two would forget." Donald joked

"You remember?" Sora asked

"Of course. I remember perfectly." Donald said

"Oh really. What was it called then?" Corrin challenged

"That's easy. It was…" Donald was in complete silence with everyone else looking at him.

"Well?" Corrin asked with a smirk

"Jiminy, it's in your journal, right?" Donald asked

"Of course." Corrin muttered

"Of course. Every word. Just a second." Jiminy opened the journal before he gasped in horror. "IT'S GONE! EVERYTHING I WROTE IS GONE!" Jiminy showed the entire journal was blank.

"What? How?" Corrin asked

While Jiminy continued to cry over all his hard work being gone, Corrin turned to Sora.

"All of that writing gone, just like that. Is it the castle doing, or did Axel or that other guy steals it wen we weren't looking?" Corrin asked

"I'm not sure. Man, this is messed up." Sora said.

"Something's screwy. Journal pages don't just disappear like that." Donald said

"More importantly, that castle Goofy said before." Sora said getting everyone's attention. "We all know it happened, but for some reason, none of us remember it."

"Yeah. You turning into a Heartless and me becoming a Dragon for the first time. Not to mention the nightmare that came right after it." Corrin said as the others frowned in concern for Corrin. "That isn't something that one would just forget."

"Do you think we are starting to lose our memories?" Sora asked

**_"Along this road is something you need. However, in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you."_** The man in the black coat's words echoed in Sora's mind.

"Is that what he meant?" Sora asked

"Is what who meant?" Corrin asked

"That guy in the black coat who lured us into the castle. He said that in order to claim something we need; we would have to lose something that is dear to us." Sora said

"And this something dear is our memories?" Corrin asked

"I don't know, maybe?" Sora asked

"So, we are losing our memories?" Donald asked

"Well, that man did keep saying 'To lose is to find, and to find is to lose.'" Jiminy said

"So, what we are losing is our memories." Corrin deduced. "And if we keep going, we'll likely lose even more."

"I guess it really is Castle Oblivion." Sora muttered

"Dose that mean, the higher up we go, the more memories we lose, and the more people and places we forget?" Donald asked concerned

"Riku…Kairi…" Sora muttered

"So, do we go back down?" Corrin asked

"Don't worry fellers. We might forget about what we've been and what we've seen, but there is no way we could ever forget who our friends are." Goofy said

"I don't know…" Donald said concerned

"Sora, when you turned into a Heartless, did you forget who we were?" Goofy asked

"Of course not." Sora said

"And Corrin. When you went crazy, did you truly forget who we are?" Goofy asked Corrin.

"No. I was lost in my anger, but I still remembered you guys. Maybe that's why your voices reached me." Corrin said

"Well, there you go! No matter what happens, you won't forget who your friends were." Goofy said

Sora and Corrin looked at a concerned Donald and Jiminy and then Goofy who gave them a reassured nod before Sora decided to speak up.

"You're right Goofy. We'll never forget who are friends are." Sora said

That got Donald's spirits up. "Well, if we won't forget our friends, then we have nothing to fear. Let's go!" Donald said as he turned around and marched forward.

"By the way, when I turned into a Heartless, who was it that took forever to notice me and kept clobbering me with his staff?" Sora asked with a grin as Donald halted in his tracks.

"Wait, what?" Corrin asked not being there when it happened

"Why couldn't you forget about that?" Donald asked annoyed

"Because it would bug you." Sora teased

Sora, Corrin, Jiminy and Goofy laughed as Donald got angry.

"Well, if you still remember silly stuff like that, then I guess we will be okay." Jiminy said as he returned to Sora's hood.

Sora then took out Kairi's charm. "See this?"

"Kairi's charm?" Corrin asked

"What about it?" Donald asked

"This is the promise that I made her. That me and Corrin would find Riku and come home to her." Sora said

"Right. And that's a promise there is no way even a goofball like you would forget." Corrin teased.

"HEY!" Sora shouted.

"Well come on. Riku isn't going to find himself." Corrin laughed as he Donald and Goofy continued forward.

Sora pocketed the charm. 'No way I would forget. Right Kairi?' Sora though with a smile as Kairi appeared in his mind smiling at him. Sora smiled back.

However, behind him, another girl appeared. Same size as Kairi, but with blond hair, a white dress and sandals. Sora turned to see her just as she vanished.

"Who…who was that?" Sora asked himself feeling that he should know her.

* * *

In another room in the castle, the same girl Sora saw was finishing her drawing of herself along with Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

* * *

Inside the basement, Vexen was locked inside his lab with a sign on the door that said "Do Not Disturb!"

"I am curious to what he's working on this time." Zexion said as he was watching the door.

"He seemed very excited after his fight with Riku and Silas." Lexeaus commented

Suddenly the door opened and Vexen walked out with a smug grin on his face.

"Gentlemen, allow me to present to you my latest masterpiece." Vexen said as he moved aside to reveal a figure stepping out of the shadows that was Vexen's lab.

Zexion and Lexeaus were quite surprised by what they saw.

* * *

As the four continued up the castle, Sora suddenly stopped to a sudden realization.

"I REMEMBER!" Sora shouted

"Remember what?" Corrin asked

"That girl…" Sora said

"Girl, I didn't see a girl." Donald said as he and Goofy looked around.

"No, back on the island. There was another girl I was good friends with." Sora said

"You mean Selphie?" Corrin asked

"No, another one. Along with Riku and Kairi, there was one other girl in our group." Sora said.

"Strange. That's the first time I believe you mentioned this girl." Jiminy said

"I only remember Kairi and Selphie from back home that we were close to." Corrin said

"What do you remember about her?" Goofy asked

"She was usually very quiet, and she liked to draw a lot. I remember that we were very close, but one day, she vanished." Sora said as he remembered the past.

Him and Riku were roughhousing like usual with Kairi watching them giggling and the other girl was sitting there drawing with crayons.

"Vanished?" Corrin asked confused

"I think she moved away. I remember that was very sad. Soon after that, my mom and I found you Corrin." Sora said

"Well, that would explain why I never met her, but if you guys were so close, why didn't I ever hear about her?" Corrin asked

"Maybe, the sorrow of her leaving blocked her from your memories?" Jiminy guessed. "But why is it now you remember?"

"Maybe it's this castle?" Goofy guessed

"I guess that makes sense." Corrin muttered "Do you remember her name?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Well, maybe it will come to you." Goofy offered

"After all that talk about not forgetting our friends, I go and do just that." Sora said upset.

"I'm sure you'll remember it all soon." Corrin said as Sora smiled

"You know, I think that this castle is making us lose memories, in exchange for getting memories buried deep down in our minds." Jiminy said

"To find is to lose and to lose is to find." Corrin said

"But how come me and Goofy aren't getting anything?" Donald asked

"Same here." Corrin added

"I'm not sure. Maybe it will come in time?" Jiminy guessed

The others looked unsure, but decided to move forward anyway.

* * *

Inside a higher room of the Castle, Larxene and Axel were looking at a monitor spying on Sora and co with a smirk on both their face.

"Looks like those memories have taken root." Axel said

"Yep, just as planned." Larxene said.

"And Marulxia is currently checking on 'it' right now?" Axel asked Larxene nodded

"Well then…I'm off to go play with Sora." Larxene said stretching and then picked up a card.

"I shouldn't have to say this but, don't break him Larxene." Axel said seriously.

"You don't trust me? I know when to let up. I'm not stupid enough to break my toys." Larxene said "By the way, am I detecting a soft spot there Axel?"

"Just remember, Sora is the key if we are going to take over the Organization." Axel said but was silenced by Larxene covering his mouth with an annoyed expression.

"I know you're in on it to, but for now, keep it under your hood until the time is right." Larxene warned as she left in a corridor of darkness.

Axel just smirked as he relaxed on the sofa. "You would have been wise to do the same, Larxene."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

No action this time, but next one will definitely be.

So Sora is now 'remembering' Namine and Vexen's project is ready to go.

On a side note, the Disney worlds still do happen, so our heroes can grow again, but I am not writing them. Don't worry though, I will tell what they regain when the time is right. No more new techniques though.


	12. Larxene and a Replica

Chapter 12 Larxene and a Replica

"I assure you; I did not make that up." Riku said annoyed

"But, that's ridiculous. A giant whale in space? Where do I begin what's wrong with that?" Silas asked

"Well, where do you think we just were?" Riku asked

"I can admit being in a whale's stomach, as gross as that is, but for it to be in space? That's ridiculous!" Silas retorted

"Look, after seeing different worlds, I learned that what you usually see as normal has little affect out there." Riku said "I've seen giant whales in space, a pirate that fights some kid who fly's with fairy dust, and a walking talking bag of bugs that wants to take over the holiday of Halloween."

"Are you making that up? It sounds like you're making that up." Silas asked

"Forget it. You'll just have to see for yourself one day." Riku sighed annoyed. Looking forward however made Riku stop dead in his tracks.

"What's up Ri-what the?" Silas asked also shocked at what he was seeing.

"Surprised? I guess you both would be. After all. I look just like you Riku." An exact look-a-like of Riku said as he walked down the stairs.

"What kind of tricks are this?" Silas asked

"I'll tell you. I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made of your data." The Replica of Riku said

"Data?" Silas asked

"That must have been what Vexen wanted when he fought us." Riku guessed "So you're a fake me?"

"Not a fake!" Replica Riku growled as if he was insulted by that word. "I don't care if you are real. I'm still better that you."

"How do you say that?" Riku challenged

"While we both share the same body and abilities, there are a few ways to tell us apart. One of them is that unlike you, I don't fear anything." Replica Riku declared

"Are you calling me a coward?" Riku demanded

"You are still afraid of the dark. No matter what you say, you still fear the darkness that's inside of you. So yes. I am calling you a coward." Replica Riku taunted

Riku gritted his teeth as Silas drew is blade. Already seeing the fight that was about to come.

"Unlike you, I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want." Replica Riku said as he transformed into his dark form and summoned his own copy of the Soul Eater sword. "Like for example, wiping the floor with you two!"

Riku summoned his sword as the three prepared for battle.

Riku dashed forward to strike, and Replica Riku did the same causing their swords to clash. Riku broke the lock and attempted to strike the replica, but was deflected with each blow with only a few scratches earned.

"I told you. Our fighting styles are the same. I know every attack you're about to do." Replica Riku taunted

"Then how about me?" Silas asked as he swung his sword at the replica. Who jumped out of the way.

"What about you? What can you even do?" The Replica taunted

"This. LUNA!" Silas shouted as he preformed the attack. Having been working on the move with Riku's help and the Heartless as targets helped Silas enhance his skills with the technique.

The replica blocked the attack, but it did push him back a bit.

"Well, I guess the poor solider can learn. But this is how it really goes. LUNA!" Replica Riku shouted as he performed the same attack much to Silas's shock. Silas barely had time to block the attack that sent him flying across the room.

"How? How do you know that?" Silas asked

"Simple. Vexen told you that he was spying on Nohr for years now. He gave me data on Nohrian fighting, along with some of their techniques." Replica Riku said as he readied his sword. "Like this one. SOL!"

Glowing in a yellow light, The replica launched at Silas slicing him with the sword. Silas stumbled back in pain as the yellow glow covered Replica Riku's body, healing the scratches he got in his fight with Riku.

"SILAS!" Riku shouted as he ran to his ally.

"Seriously you two are weak." Replica Riku laughed as he pointed to Silas. "You're still a recruit that has yet to get his own feet wet." Then he pointed at his original. "And you keep holding back because of your own fear. You both will never defeat me."

"Riku, we have to attack him together. He knows our fighting techniques, so our best bet is to hopefully overwhelm him at once." Silas whispered as he got up courtesy of a cure spell.

"Alright. What can you tell me about that Sol technique?" Riku asked

"From what I heard; it can sap away some of your opponent's life energy to heal your own." Silas said.

"Then we definitely need to avoid that one." Riku said as the two got ready.

Silas and Riku charged together at the Replica. Riku locked blades with his replica like before, with Silas slashing the replica while he was occupied.

"Gahh!" The replica cried out in pain.

Taking advantage of the situation, Riku also slashed the Replica with his blade causing his fake to stumble.

"Like I'd be taken down that easily. SOL!" The Replica shouted as he managed to slash Riku healing some of his own wounds.

Silas however, launched a Luna attack from behind on the Replica sending him flying away from Riku.

"You two are really getting on my nerves." Replica Riku growled as he got up.

"Dark Break!" Riku shouted as he jumped into the air and dived down on the two.

"Look out!" Riku shouted as the two-dodge rolled out of the way.

Replica Riku followed up with a Dark Figara attack at Riku who managed to block the attack with his sword.

Silas rushed forward to attack the Replica with his sword. The replica turned around to block the attack as Riku got ready for a final strike.

"ZANTANSUKEN!" Riku shouted as he launched a powerful hit on his replica sending him flying.

The replica tried to get up, but stumbled and fell on his knee.

"Hey fake! I thought you said that you were going to wipe the floor with us." Riku taunted

The fake Riku gritted his teeth. "Don't forget that I'm still new! I can get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, I will destroy you both." Replica Riku said

"Like we'd let you do that?" Silas asked

"Let's just fight now." Riku said as the two charged at him

However, as the two were about to reach the replica, Replica Riku released an wave of darkness around him repelling the two away to the ground as the replica laughed.

"It is so nice having darkness on my side." Replica Riku laughed. "You seriously have no idea what you are missing out on. How can you be scared of something so thrilling?"

"Enough." Riku retorted as he and Silas sat up.

"So now the coward is playing tough. Well, you can look forward to our next meeting." Replica Riku laughed as he vanished in a corridor of darkness.

"I am not a coward." Riku growled

* * *

In the basement of Castle Oblivion, the Replica of Riku appeared before Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion.

"So, how was the real thing?" Vexen asked

"He's spineless. In no time at all, I'll be better than him." Replica Riku said

"Yet you still were beaten." Zexion commented

"Hey! That was a 2 on 1 match. If Silas wasn't there, I know I would have won." Replica Riku argued

"Well, in the meantime, would you be interested in another that is considered to be a hero?" Vexen asked

"You mean Sora?" Replica Riku asked " I hear he is also in the castle. You want me to take care of him and his brother?"

"We'll see…yes…I intend to make good use of you." Vexen said

"No worries. Riku and Silas may have been lucky, but I won't make that mistake again. I can take them, and Sora and Corrin will be nothing to me." Replica Riku gloated.

* * *

Meanwhile, upper in the castle, Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy exited through another world of memories. As a result of the battles, Sora regained his Strike Raid ability and Corrin got his Hydro Shot back.

As the entered the next room, they were met by a woman in a black coat with blond hair and a smirk on her face. The group immediately summoned their weapons

"I bet you work with Axel!" Donald accused

"Too clever. I'm Larxene." Larxene introduced. "So, are you enjoying your time in the castle?"

"No, not really." Corrin said

"Really? Isn't it nice to just peel away all those worthless memories and awaken the true ones that lie deep in your heart?" Larxene asked

"When I see my 'true memories' we'll talk." Corrin retorted

"True memories?" Sora asked

"Although you Sora are still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl learns that you had forgotten even her name well, it will just…break her heart." Larxene mocked with some more amusement in that last piece.

"Poor girl? Do you know her?" Sora asked

Larxene just smirked

"Is she…is she here?" Sora asked

"Yes, she is." Larxene said "You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep in this castle. And you are obviously the hero so you have to save her." Larxene said amused "Although…"

At lightning fast speed, Larxene charged right at Sora with a punch. Somehow Sora dodged it, but a kick to the stomach sent him flying back. As Sora fell, a charm came out of his pocket. It was shaped like a simple yellow star with a keychain around it.

"I'm a bad guy, so you have to go through me." Larxene said

"She's fast." Corrin commented shocked at the woman's speed.

"Sora!' Goofy said concerned for is friend. Sora just looked up at the charm that fell from his pocket.

"What's that?" Sora asked "Is that mine?"

"What a shame." Larxene said picking it up. "You were carrying it all this time and forgot?"

_'What is that?'_ Corrin thought.

"No, those memories should still be engraved somewhere in your heart Sora. Think about it. Who gave you that charm?" Larxene asked

"Na-mi…" Sora struggled to remember the name.

"That's it Sora. Reawaken those hidden memories." Larxene said.

"Namine!" Sora cried out.

"That's right! She was the one that gave you this tacky good luck charm." Larxene said waving the charm around. "Not that you bothered to remember."

"Namine…:" Sora said sadly.

"You can be so heartless. How could you go and forget her like that?" Larxene asked with fake sobbing

"Get to the point!" Corrin shouted already getting annoyed

Larxene frowned at the dragon boy for a second before turning to Sora as she gripped the charm tighter.

"If you couldn't bother to remember her name, maybe I should just up and smash this little trinket to pieces." Larxene said ready to smash it.

Sora immediately sprang to his feet and knocked the charm out of Larxene's hand and back to him, much to the girl's slight surprise.

"I won't let you. Namine gave this to me. It's very important." Sora shouted as he pocketed the charm.

"Larxene rubbed off the pain in her hand before she glared at Sora. "Important to you huh? 10 seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was." Larxene then summoned several small yellow and blue knifes between her fingers in both hands.

Before Sora could get ready, Corrin had already summoned his dragon mask and charged at Larxene with his sword. Larxene jumped out of the way and threw a knife at Corrin, nearly hitting him in the shoulder.

"Well now. Aren't you rude for attacking a lady?" Larxene mocked

"Like you have any right to talk about manners." Corrin retorted as his mask vanished

"THUNDAGA!" Larxene shouted as a blast of thunder hit Corrin.

"CORRIN!" The others shouted.

"Strike Raid!" Sora showed as he tossed his blade at Larxene. Larxene dodged it the first throw, but on the way back, it hit her upside the head.

"You little brat." She growled

"Blizzara!" Donald shouted taking advantage of the moment to blast Larxene with ice.

Goofy jumped up and slammed her with his shield.

"Okay, now I'm mad. THUNDAGA!" She shouted as Donald and Goofy were blasted with electricity.

Sora charged in for an attack but Larxene dodges and blasts him with a Thundaga spell.

Corrin however, strikes from behind and lands a good hit.

Managing to land on her feet, Larxene threw one of her knifes at Sora who knocked it away with his Keyblade and took another swing at her.

Larxene back flipped out of the way.

"Well, you four aren't as bad as I thought." Larxene remarked "You really are a hero. A heartless hero!"

"Who asked you?" Sora shouted

"Oh, dose it hurt because it's true? You're such a baby." Larxene mocked "And if you're going to be a baby then here you go." She then tosses Sora a card. "Another card created from your memories. You could at least say thanks."

"I'll say it again. You are the last person here to demand manners." Corrin retorted.

"Better watch your mouth brat." Larxene warned as she vanished in a corridor of darkness leaving an angry Sora behind.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sora shouted as he swung his Keyblade around in anger.

"Sora, she gone." Jiminy said trying to calm down Sora.

Sora eventually did. "Why did I need someone like her to restore Namine's memory?" Sora asked

"Don't know, but here's to hope we don't see her again." Corrin mumbled

* * *

Meanwhile, Larxene teleported back to the command room where Axel was waiting.

"Man throwing that battle really wore me out." Larxene said

"Really? Because it looks to me like you just plain lost." Axel mocked

"How dare you?" Larxene shouted angry. "You talk big for the Organization's babysitter!"

Before Axel could retort a familiar voice ran out.

"Well, aren't you in a pleasant mood." Both turned to see Vexen appear before them.

"Great, just what I needed. More annoyance." Larxene groaned

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR SUPERIORS?!" Vexen roared

"What do you want Vexen?" Axel asked annoyed

"I came to lend you a hand." Vexen said trying to ignore Axel's disrespect. "You three seem to think that Sora is valuable, but I don't see it. Just two brats and the kings two lackeys. I propose we use do a test." Vexen stepped aside to reveal the Riku Replica much to the two's surprise.

"Is that Riku?" Axel asked

"No, he's a replica." Vexen declared

"Of course, he is. There is no way you could get the real Riku." Larxene mocked.

"Shut up!" Vexen shouted

"Anyway, explain this replica Vexen." Axel asked

"I created him using data I obtained from the real Riku. I also added in some fighting style from Corrin's home world to power him up." Vexen declared

"So, he's stronger than the real Riku?" Axel asked

"Well…" Vexen stuttered

"Quite the failure you got there Vexen." Larxene laughed.

"Hey!" The replica spoke up. "He only got lucky last time. The real Riku is a wimp who is afraid of the dark. I may be a replica of him, but I am nothing like him. I know I have a heart. Which is more than I can say for you ma'am."

_'He's dead.'_ Axel and Vexen immediately thought as Larxene was dangerously quiet, before a sinister smirk appeared on her face.

"You got spunk. I like that." Larxene said

The next thing the Replica knew, he was grabbed, dragged, and tossed onto the table that Namine was sitting at causing her to jump in surprise.

"Hey. Be careful with him! I haven't finished teaching him yet!" Vexen cried out.

"You could have taught him some manners before bringing him up here!" Larxene retorted.

Before the Replica could get up, Larxene grabbed his head keeping him pinned to the table.

"Anyway, you want to test Sora don't you?" Larxene asked as she turned to Namine. "Then you need to match this replica's heart to the original."

"What are you going to do to me?" Replica Riku shouted

"We're going to fill your empty heart with wonderful memories. Even make you forget you're a fake." Larxene said much to Namine's shock and the replica's horror.

"WHAT?! Why would I want that loser's heart?" The replica asked

"Any objections Vexen?" Larxene asked.

Vexen was silent for a second as an idea drew in his mind.

"No. Go ahead." Vexen said

"You can't do this to me!" The replica shouted

"I said I would make good use of you, didn't I?" Vexen asked

"Alright Namine, you heard him." Larxene said

"B-but…" Namine began

"Oh my. Do you need a reminder of what happens when you disobey us?" Larxene asked threateningly.

"N-no." Namine stuttered afraid

"Good. Then let's begin." Larxene smirked

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Two battles in this chapter. The Larxene one though may be a bit more lacking. Thankfully that's the last fake battle of the Organization for this arc I have to do. Next Organization battles are for keeps XD

As for Riku Replica having some Nohrian techniques, come on. I had Vexen gather so much data on Nohr, of course I was going to use it.

On a side note, I seem to have given the wrong impression here. Corrin is not immune or resistant to Namine's powers. The Organization is just more focused on Sora because of the Keyblade. Corrin is still however losing memories like the rest of them are.

(Poor guy can't get a break with his memories. XD)

On a side note, there aren't many more worlds left to do for both groups. Just three more each. Yes I said three. That wasn't a mistake XD

Anyway, I don't know for sure if Marulxia and Larxene ever physically threatened Namine, but I wouldn't put it past them.

Anyway, Next up Sora meets a familiar face while Riku has to deal with Ansem again. Stay tuned


	13. Conflicting Memories

Chapter 13 Conflicting Memories

"COME OUT YOU FAKE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Riku shouted as he and Silas ran to the next room looking for the replica of Riku.

"Fake? Oh no. That's not exactly the right word." A familiar voice to Riku rang out. Riku froze in shock while Silas looked confused as Ansem appeared before the two.

"Who are you?" Silas asked as he drew his sword instinctively.

"That would be Ansem." Riku growled

"That's Ansem?" Silas asked shocked remembering what Riku said about him. The one that destroyed Riku's home and eventually took over his body until he was defeated by Sora and Corrin. So, how was he here?

"What do you mean? He's just a copy of me." Riku asked in response to Ansem's earlier comment.

"The more proper term would be model. He is what you should be. He accepts the darkness. Just like you couldn't help but accept me." Ansem smirked. "But now you are afraid. Perhaps you are the one being fake when you pretend to have no fear."

"When have I been afraid of the dark?" Riku asked

"Inside the card worlds. And when you fought against that replica and nobody. You avoid using the dark powers I gave you solely because you are afraid." Ansem explained. "That is why you fight the darkness. It is your desperation. Desperation leads to fear. You fight the darkness because it frightens you."

"SHUT UP!" Riku shouted as he summoned his sword and charged at Ansem.

Only for Ansem to effortlessly block the attack and send Riku flying back into Silas.

"Stubborn boy." Ansem said as he pulled out another card and tossed it at Riku. "Go then. Keep fighting the darkness. But soon you will see that you cannot resist it." Ansem said as he disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Silas asked helping Riku up.

Riku said nothing as he just glared at the spot where Ansem once stood.

* * *

What's wrong Namine? Why so glum?" Larxene asked in a mocking tone to the depressed looking Namine. "Are you feeling guilty about tinkering with Sora's heart? Or maybe-"

"Cut it out Larxene!" Replica Riku shouted cutting Larxene off as he walked over to Namine. "Namine-she doesn't want to remember Sora."

"Oh really?" Larxene asked as she rolled her eyes.

Replica Riku ignored her as he looked at Namine. "Don't worry. Whatever is hurting you. I'll make it go away." Replica Riku said softly as he pulled out a trinket similar to the one Sora had. "I swear it on this good luck charm you gave me. See ya." And with that the Replica left.

None of this brightened Namine's mood since she knew the truth on the whole matter, and Larxene was not helping matters.

"That's just amazing. It's almost like you made his heart entirely from scratch. Nice touch with the good luck charm. I didn't even know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes." Larxene complemented in her usual mocking tone. "You used the same trick on Sora, right? That's what transformed Kairi's good luck charm. It won't be long until he forgets Kairi completely and then he is all yours."

"He won't forget." Namine said firmly.

"Huh?" Larxene asked

"It doesn't matter how much I change his memories. He will never truly forget Kairi. All those memories…no, all those fake memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi even stronger in the end." Namine said with a small choke. "Because I am the shadow of Kairi."

"And what's the problem with that?" Larxene asked. "If anything, that should be your incentive not to screw anything up. Just keep replacing Sora's memories, and then you can be somebody other than Kairi's shadow." Larxene said

"Yeah. We'll both just be your puppets." Namine muttered bitterly.

"What was that?" Larxene asked

"Nothing." Namine said quickly.

"I thought so." Larxene said as she left the room leaving Namine alone with regret.

"If only I had more strength. I could do something about them." Namine said bitterly as she thought about her captors.

* * *

"NAMINE!" Sora called out as he ran down the halls looking around frantically with Corrin, Donald, and Goofy following behind.

"Sora sure is motivated." Donald commented

"Well can you blame him? He just remembered an old friend, only to find her taken captive. And by people like Larxene? It's no surprise." Corrin said

"I suppose so." Donald agreed. "If the King were in Namine's position, I'd no doubt act the same."

"Hey Sora!" Corrin called out. "I understand what you're feeling but maybe we should slow down. I don't think we can save Namine if we exaught ourselves."

Sora was about to retort, but suddenly found himself panting. So he reluctantly agreed with Goofy handing him a water bottle.

"I remember my promise to her." Sora said as he finished drinking.

"What promise?" Corrin asked

* * *

Flashback:

_A four-year-old Sora was watching a Meteor Shower on the islands._

_"Wow! It's so cool, isn't it Namine. Namine?" Sora looked for said girl who was currently hiding behind a tree._

_"I'm scared." Namine cried "What if one of the stars comes down and hits us?" Sora just smiled_

_"Don't worry Namine." Sora said as he picked up a wooden sword. "If one of those stars comes this way…" Sora picked up a small rock and batted it with the sword. "I'll just hit them right back into Outer Space!" Sora continued to do that with more small rocks until he missed one that hit him on the head._

_Despite that little blunder, Namine smiled. Y-yeah. Thank you, Sora."_

_While Sora started making wishes, Namine pulled out a star shaped charm. "Sora, take this." She handed Sora the charm. "It's my lucky charm. It's kept me safe all my life. It'll protect you Sora." Sora smiled_

_"Then from now on, I'll keep you safe." Sora declared as the two held hands and watched the meteor shower together._

Flashback ends:

* * *

"I see. So that's why you're so determined." Corrin said as Jiminy wrote what Sora said in his journal.

Sora nodded. "I have to find her. I promised I would keep her safe." Sora said

"What about Riku?" Donald asked

"I'm worried about him to, but I at least know that he's strong enough to protect himself. Namine isn't a fighter." Sora said

"Glad to see I matter so much." A familiar voice called out. The four turned around and to their surprise, they saw Riku standing before them.

"Riku?" Sora asked shocked

"You're here!" Corrin said also surprised

"Where's the King?" Donald asked but was ignored

"Riku. I'm so glad we finally found you." Sora said happily but Riku wasn't smiling

"Hey Riku, about Namine…" Corrin began

"I know." Riku replied

"Huh?" Sora asked

"Namine says that she doesn't want to see your face." Riku said

"What? There is no way she would say that." Sora retorted

"Do you remember why she disappeared from the islands in the first place? If you don't, ask your memories and you would know why." Riku said

"What's with you?" Corrin asked annoyed as Donald and Goofy kept looking around the room for King Mickey.

"You never cared about her feelings Sora, just as you two never cared about me." Riku said

"Are you serious?!" Both boys asked in shock.

Riku then transformed into his dark form and summoned the Soul Eater blade. "Get a clue. I will protect Namine. You two can just go home."

"This is no time for a fight. Let's just get Namine and go home." Sora said

"Yeah. Everyone is waiting." Corrin said

"You can have those losers. All I need is Namine." Riku dismissed

"How could you just forget everyone like that?" Sora asked

"Please. Name one person from back home." Riku challenged

Sora and Corrin were completely silent. For some reason, they couldn't think of a single person from back home aside from Riku. Heck. They couldn't even remember their own mother's name.

"Don't beat yourselves up too much. This castle dose that to you after a while. To forget all those useless memories" Riku said "When I came to this castle, I remembered my promise to Namine I made to protect her on that night during the Meteor Shower nearly ten years ago."

"Wait what? I made that promise to her!" Sora retorted much to Riku's shock.

"No way! You're lying! I even have the charm she gave me that night right here!" Riku shouted as he pulled out a charm that looked exactly like Sora's charm.

"I've got that charm too!" Sora shouted pulling out his much to Riku's shock.

"No…that's not…That's got to be a fake! Fakes should be destroyed!" Riku then charged at Sora to strike, but Sora managed to summon his Keyblade in time to block it.

"Riku, stop this!" Sora pleaded.

"NO! IF YOU GET IN MY WAY, THEN WE ARE ENEMIES!" Riku shouted frantically.

"Darn it Riku!" Corrin shouted as he summoned his sword.

Breaking the lock on Sora, he turned to Corrin and started to glow purple. "LUNA!" Corrin barely blocked the attack, but was knocked on his back as a result.

_'What was that? When did Riku pick up these new moves?'_ Corrin thought to himself as he got up and gripped his stone.

"THUNDARA!" Sora shouted as he blasted Riku with a bolt of lightning.

"I won't go down that easily." Riku retorted as he fired a Dark Figara at Sora who managed to knock it away.

Before Riku could launch another attack, he was tackled and pined down to the ground by Dragon Corrin.

"Stop this Riku. This is ridiculous." Sora pleaded.

Riku just ignited his hand with dark fire and gripped Corrin's talon causing him to scream in pain and turn back letting go of Riku.

"Hot hot hot!" Corrin shouted as he gripped his burning hand.

"Heal!" Donald shouted healing Corrin as Goofy threw his shield at Riku who managed to dodge out of the way.

Donald and Goofy stood by Corrin as Sora joined them. Seeing that he was outnumbered Riku decided to flee up the stairs.

"Riku! Wait!" Sora and Corrin shouted as the four gave chase.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Well, We won't be seeing Riku and Silas again for a bit.

Sora and Corrin have met 'Riku' and it wasn't the reunion they were hoping for. As you may have noticed, I combined the first three encounters with Replica Riku into one. Why? Well in Chain of Memories, you have to fight him **6 TIMES** in the entire game. 4 times with Sora and 2 times with Riku. I am not writing all of that. It would get repetitive.

On a side note, as to why Corrin doesn't get any memory shock from seeing Nohrian techniques, it's because, he never saw them. He was only in Nohr for two years and that was around ages 5 to 7. Even if Corrin did began his training at that age, while Xander can be tough, I doubt he would use advanced techniques for training against a child.


	14. Reverse Memory Card

Chapter 14 Reverse Memory Card.

At this point, Magic is now back to its third form and Sora and Corrin have remembered all four of each of their abilities.

* * *

"Well, so much for your beloved replica." Larxene mocked. "I thought he was supposed to counter Sora, so what is it he's waiting for?"

"Probably to lure Sora deeper into the castle?" Axel guessed

"Oh, I get it. So sorry Vexen." Larxene mocked

"BE QUIT!" Vexen shouted

"Predictable response." Larxene dismissed "Forget it. Men without Hearts are boring."

"Like you're one to talk." Vexen retorted

"That's enough." Marluxia called out entering the room.

"Marluxia." Vexen greeted with a hint of distain.

Ether Marluxia didn't notice the distain in Vexen's voice or chose to ignore it was unknown. "That fact is, that your project was a failure. Don't disappoint us again."

"Disappoint you? Who do you think you are?" Vexen roared "In this Organization, you are ranked number XI and I am ranked number IV. I will not have you-"

Vexen was caught off by Marluxia's weapon pointed at his throat. Marluxia's weapon was a scythe colored with a green handle and a pink blade with a cross at the joint to the handle.

"I have been entrusted with both this castle and Namine by our superior. Defying me is defying the Organization." Marluxia threatened

"Traitors are to be eliminated. No exceptions." Axel pointed out

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing anyway?" Larxene added as Vexen growled

"Vexen, you can't win against Sora." Marluxia said but to his surprise, Vexen just smirked

"You are quite ignorant. I pity you." Vexen said "You only see the surface of things so I wouldn't expect you to understand my true might."

"Really? Then prove it." Marluxia said dismissing his weapon.

"What?" Vexen asked confused

"None of us want to be suspicious of a comrade." Marluxia said

Vexen just scoffed. "Your insincerity is comforting." And with that, Vexen left in a corridor of darkness.

"You give a challenge like that to Vexen, and he would likely try to actually eliminate Sora." Axel pointed out.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement." Marluxia said as he walked over to Namine

Marluxia placed a hand on her shoulder causing the girl to jump in her seat.

"Your hero is about to be wiped from existence. What will we do?" Marluxia asked "But I believe there is a certain promise he made to you, right?"

"…yes." Namine forced out.

* * *

Sora and co reached the next room, but Riku was nowhere to be scene. Instead however, they were met with another man in a black coat with dirty blond hair and looking older than Axel.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded as everyone summoned their weapons.

"Really, such manners. You should be thanking me you two. After all, I am the one who brought your former friend to you." The man said

"You mean Riku? What did you do to him? And who are you" Corrin demanded

"I am Vexen, and if you want answers, use this card and come and find me." Vexen said pulling out a particular card and tossing it to Sora. "That is a card that was created from the other side of your heart. I'll be waiting, you little puppet." And with that, Vexen vanished.

* * *

Back in the observation room:

"WHAT THE?! IS HE CRAZY?!" Larxene shouted as she and Marluxia were shocked at what Vexen was doing. "How did he make a reverse memory card?"

"He's going to ruin everything." Marluxia grumbled

"Game's over if Sora discovers his other side." Axel commented rather calmly. "Although, if he just passes by, we could probably still patch it up."

"True. His obsession with Namine is pretty strong." Larxene admitted

"However, we have no idea what Vexen is up to. This was pretty underhanded of him." Marluxia said as he turned to Axel. "Go Axel."

"Me?" Axel asked

"Yes. You know what to do." Marluxia said

Axel just stretched. "Kind of feeling out of it today. Could you spell it out?" Axel asked as Larxene and Marluxia just rolled their eyes.

"Vexen has clearly committed treason against the Organization. You must eliminate the traitor." Marluxia spelled out.

Axel just smirked as he summoned his chakrams and walked out the door. "No taking that back later."

* * *

Back with Sora and co:

"A card from the other side of your heart? What dose that mean?" Jiminy asked.

"Not sure, but it is the only card we've got." Sora said.

"What did that Vexen feller mean when he called you a puppet?" Goofy asked.

"Who knows. Honestly, we've been pretty much played with by those guys since we entered this stupid castle. It could mean anything." Corrin said annoyed.

"That's true." Donald admitted.

Sora walked up to the door and held up the card. Like always, the card flashed causing the door to open. Everyone walked into the blinding light that erupted from the door to this new world.

* * *

Past the door was a town. Unlike Traverse Town, the buildings were more bright in color. The town itself was rather large with a rail track across the street, and a small Train riding across the tracks. (Although strangely enough, there were no other people here.) In the distance, there was a massive clock tower and the sky itself was painted in a beautiful sunset.

"It sure is pretty here." Corrin commented

"But where is here?" Donald asked

"I don't know. I've never been here before." Sora said

"Same here." Goofy added.

"That's strange. Every world we've visited has been from Sora's memories. But not this one?" Jiminy asked

"Our memories are practically gone. I can't even remember my own mother's face." Sora said sadly.

"Same here." Corrin added

"I can't remember anyone back home ether." Donald added and Goofy nodded

Sora pulled out his charm. "I still remember my promise to Namine, and it's all I have right now in terms with my memories. I can't let her down again." Sora said

The other three were silent on it as something had bothered them based on what Riku said. But they decided to hold off for now. Right now, they wanted to figure out what this town was.

"Do you guys think this was all a trap by that Vexen guy?" Corrin asked

Sora looked lost in thought. "I don't remember this place, but it dose seem familiar for some reason."

"Let's take a look around." Jiminy said as the five set off.

The town itself was rather massive. There was a sandlot, a market street that seemed like it normally ran a lot of shops, and an underground sewer that seemed closed off.

After wondering around the town, the four came across a hole in the wall that covered the town. Beyond the wall was a forest.

"That looks like a place of interest." Corrin said as the went inside.

Beyond the forest was a large mansion with its gates locked up firmly.

"So, Sora, anything?" Corrin asked

"No. But the more I see this place, the more familiar it feels." Sora said "But even with us losing our memories, I know for a fact that I've never been here before and that's what's strange."

"Are you sure it's not like Namine and you are just remembering this place?" Corrin asked

Sora just shook his head. "With Namine, the memories came back piece by piece. But here, I don't get memories, just an idea that I've been here before." Sora said

"That is strange." Corrin said

"Feeling nostalgic?" Vexen asked as he teleported before them.

"Vexen!" The four shouted.

"Now for a question Sora. Which of these is more real? Your memories of Namine, or your feelings of this place?' Vexen asked

"Namine obviously!" Sora shouted. "Whatever this is, I bet this is just another trick of yours."

Vexen just laughed. "The memories wiles can be cruel. In its silence we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts."

"Will you cut it with the riddles?" Sora shouted

Vexen just scoffed. "I told you that this card was made form the other side of your heart. It is that side of your heart that this place exists. Your heart is what remembers this place."

"You're wrong! I've never been to this place." Sora shouted

"If you remain bound by the chain of memories, then just throw it away. You are not a Keyblade master. Just a pawn to twisted memories." Vexen said summoning his shield. "Just like my Riku."

"Your Riku?" Corrin asked angry.

"Yes, my Riku. And tell me Corrin. Do you remember me?" Vexen asked

"Should I?" Corrin asked

"No, probably not. Not with how your mind has been treated years ago." Vexen smirked

"What do you mean? Do you know something about me? And what do you mean by 'Your Riku'"? Corrin asked

"You! You're the one who changed Riku!" Sora yelled. "Why should we even believe you guys?"

"That's right." Corrin said as they summoned their weapons.

"I will save Riku and Namine. That is what's in my heart!" Sora declared as he charged at Vexen. Vexen dropped something to the floor that resembled the nobody symbol. It inched closer to Sora and started to glow as Sora fought to break Vexen's shield.

Before Sora could break the shield, a dark figure arose from the ground and gave a swift kick to Sora in the stomach sending him flying back, only to be caught by Corrin.

"What the?" Sora begin shocked at what he saw. There was shadow version of Sora colored like a Shadow Heartless with piercing yellow eyes and streams of dark energy coming off his arms.

"This is a copy I made of your data during our fight. It was crafted from your inner darkness. You know, from when you were a heartless? Or did you forget that as well?" Vexen taunted

Sora growled. He did still remember becoming a Heartless, even if he doesn't remember why he became one.

"Now, BLIZZAGA!" Vexen shouted firing a blast of ice at the two islanders.

"FIGARA!" Donald shouted countering the ice with his fire spell. "Don't forget that we're here to."

"I didn't. FREEZE!" Vexen shouted as Donald and Goofy were trapped in Ice. "Now that they are temporarily out of the way, I have you two all to myself. Let's see how much you both are truly worth." Vexen said as he slammed his shield into the ground creating needles of ice that launched straight at Sora and Corrin. The two managed to dodge the attack, but the shadow clone of Sora intercepted and attacked them knocking them to the ground.

"We better take that clone out first." Corrin said summoning his mask as Vexen smirked.

_'Now let's see more of that power I caught a glimpse of all those years ago.'_ He thought as Corrin performed a Dragon Fang on the Sora clone destroying it.

"Now for you!" Sora shouted as he charged at Vexen again. The device on the ground followed towards Sora again getting underneath him and gathering data. Corrin took note of this.

"What is that thing?" Corrin wondered. His question was answered when once again, a shadow clone of Sora emerged from the ground and attacked like before.

Sora was knocked back and Corrin ran up to him. "Check out that thing on the ground." Corrin pointed

"What is that?" Sora asked

"I don't know what it is, but I do know that it is where those shadow clones of you are coming from." Corrin said

"Got it." Sora grunted as he got up. "I have an idea, but it requires you to fully transform."

Corrin frowned at this. He didn't like to fully transform with his weakness to magic, and this guy was loaded with ice magic. "Alright then." Corrin gripped his dragonstone and transformed into his dragon form.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful. So this is the true extent of your power." Vexen said as he stared at the dragon form of Corrin. Corrin launched and attacked the Shadow version of Sora first and charged at Vexen. Vexen got ready to caste a Blizzaga spell at Corrin, but before he could, he was struck in the shoulder by the Kingdom Key that was on Fire. The attack came from behind the frozen Donald and Goofy that thawed them out.

Immediately jumping into action, Goofy rushed forward with his shield and knocked a weakened Vexen into the air. Goofy then jumped up and followed with another strike knocking him to the ground where Donald shot a Figara spell just as Vexen landed. Vexen went flying back further and clutched his chest in pain.

"How did you…do that?" Vexen asked Sora weakly.

Sora shrugged. I've usually channeled magic through my Keyblade to aim, so I decided to try adding magic to my Strike Raid."

"In other words, you just guessed?" Vexen asked shocked as Sora nodded.

"Sora is quite a wild card. Guess your data didn't pick that up." Corrin mocked as he turned back to normal. "Now then. What did you mean earlier about Namine, this town, being a pawn, and my past?"

Vexen just chuckled weakly at Sora "You have such strength. Even at the mercy of your memories."

"Who cares about that. Put Riku back to normal, and then answer Corrin's questions." Sora demanded.

"Put him back?" Vexen laughed as he slowly got up. "The Riku you speak of ha only one fate. And that is to fall to darkness. And you will share that fate as well Sora."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"If you continue to seek the girl Namine, the shackles will tighten, you will lose your heart, and you will end up becoming Marluxia's pawn." Vexen declared

"Marluxia?" Corrin asked

"What dose this Marluxia guy have to do with Namine?" Sora asked

Before Vexen could further explain, he felt a massive amount of pain as he was slashed from behind. Falling to his knees desperately to keep himself together, he turned in shock to see Axel standing there with one of his Chakrams in his hand.

"Axel!" Sora and co shouted in shock.

"Hey Sora. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Axel asked jokingly.

Vexen gripped his shield tightly as he weakly glared at Axel. "Axel, wh…why?"

"You sure like to talk a lot. So unfortunately, I have to shut you up permanently. Marluxia's orders, so nothing personal." Axel said

Marluxia? I have seniority over all of you here! Stop this at once!" Vexen shouted as he attempted to blast Axel with ice using his shield.

"No one uses the seniority system anymore." Axel said as he knocked the shield out of Vexen's hands effortlessly.

Vexen stood there shocked. Axel was truly about to kill him. "No, don't do this…"

"We are just nobodies Vexen. We've got no one to be, yet we still 'are.' So just look on the bright side. You're off the hook." Axel smirked as he charged fire into his Chakram. "You can be nothing, instead of being a Nobody."

"M-Mercy Axel! Please…D-don't do this!" Vexen pleaded

"Goodbye." Axel simply said as he slashed Vexen with his Chakrams. Sora, Corrin and Donald looked on in shock, while Goofy jumped and clinged onto the nearest person, which happened to be Donald. Vexen's body burst into flames as he fell down. Though strangely enough, his body completely vanished just as it hit the floor, leaving nothing behind but some burn marks and two cards. Even Vexen's shield disappeared.

"Y-You killed him." Corrin accused shocked.

"How could you do that to one of your own? WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Sora shouted

"Killed him?" Axel gave a dry laugh. "We're Nobodies. It doesn't matter if one of us vanishes." Axel said as he picked up one of the two cards and tossed it to Sora. Whether he failed to see the other card or just chose to ignore it was unknown. "Here you go Sora."

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"You wanted to figure this out yourself? Then you best keep going, hero." Axel said as he vanished.

"This is just messed up. Let's get out of here." Corrin mumbled as he turned around and left. He was clearly upset over not only what he just saw, but the man who may have had some answers about him was no more.

Donald followed suit with Goofy who was still clinged onto him. "WILL YOU LET GO ALREADY?!" Donald shouted annoyed.

Sora looked over at where Vexen once stood and noticed the second card on the ground. He decided to pocket it for later just in case, though his thoughts went straight to Namine.

_'If that Axel guy was so easily willing to kill one of his own, whose to say they won't do that to Namine?'_ Sora thought as he also remembered Larxene was also rather heartless. _'I have to hurry and save her!'_ And with that, Sora bolted after his friends.

* * *

Axel returned back to the meeting room where he was greeted by Larxene and Axel.

"Nice work Axel. I say good riddance to that Blabbermouth." Larxene said. Axel ignored her and turned straight to Marluxia's.

"You used Vexen to test Sora's strength. Didn't you Marluxia?" Axel accused in a neutral tone.

"Not just Sora's, but yours to Axel." Marluxia answered as Axel raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow Organization member." Larxene answered as she walked up to Axel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But it seems you did, so it's time to join up with the big leagues. Taking over the Organization will be childs play for the three of us."

"And that's where Sora comes in." Axel realized

"Of course." Larxene said

"We can say goodbye to this cramped castle. Maybe you can have a bigger room Namine." Marluxia said looking at Namine who said nothing in return.

"And don't worry Axel. If things go as planned, we won't have to hurt your friend." Marluxia reassured but Axel said nothing.

"Speaking of Sora though, the kid wants to see Namine, so why not just give it to him now?" Larxene asked

Marluxia was silent for a second before nodding and walked over to Namine. He placed a hand on her shoulder which caused Namine to jump. "Rejoice Namine. Soon you will be reunited with your hero."

"What about the others in the basement?" Larxene asked

"Leave them for now. They can't do anything to us now." Marluxia said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement:

"Vexen is no more." Lexaeus said.

"Yes. His scent is gone." Zexion agreed. "Axel struck him down…Something I find deplorable. Agents of the Organization striking each other down." Zexion spat.

"This dose prove that Marluxia is indeed trying to take over the Organization. Before hand, it was rather iffy if they were to attack us, but with Vexen gone, and Axel even more likely on Marluxia's side, we would be screwed."

"And then there is Sora. Even under Namine's influence, Vexen was still no match for him, and it will likely not take long for him to be completely under Marluxia's control." Lexaeus said.

"And the Superior has need for the champion of light to remain alive." Zexion commented as Lexaeus nodded.

"Then we have no other choice. We must capture Riku to help combat the traitors and counter Sora." Lexaeus declared.

Zexion nodded. "There can be no mistakes from here on out Lexaeus."

Lexaeus nodded as he left.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Farewell Vexen. We'll see you later XD

Anyway, I'm sure you guys noticed I used elements from the Absent Silhouette battle in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix. The reason is to add more to the fight, since there is only so much I can get out of Chain of Memories, so I went to KH2FM for some more fights with the guy. The same will apply for the rest minus Axel. Since his fight in KH2 is actually a part of the story. On a side note, the flaming Strike Raid Sora used is actually called "Fire Raid" from Chain of Memories.

But anyway, next up is Destiny Island for Sora's story where things start to get real. But what is that second card? Wait and find out.

Anyway, let me know how the battle went and I will see you guys next time.


	15. Memories of Home

Chapter 15 Memories of Home

Sora was bolting down the halls of Castle Oblivion with the other three trying to catch up to him.

"Sora, slow down!" Donald called out.

"I can't." Sora said. "If Axel was willing to easily kill one of his own, then who knows when Namine will be next?"

"Well yeah, I can see why you would be worried but, don't you find something strange?" Corrin asked Sora did stop and look at him.

"What's strange?" Sora asked

"Back what Riku said. He had the same memory as you. How is that possible?" Corrin said

"I don't know, and I don't care. I can't leave her. When we find her, we can ask her ourselves anyway." Sora said

"Well, maybe she is manipulating us." Corrin offered

"Why would she do that?" Sora nearly shouted

"Well, I'm just saying. I know Riku can be a jerk, but he's not a liar. Both you and Riku can't be right." Corrin tried

"You're saying I'm wrong?" Sora accused

"NO! No, I just think that we should go more slowly here." Corrin tried

"We can't. Namine is in trouble." Sora said

"Sora, what happened to you?" Goofy asked as Sora turned his attention to him.

"Before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember her name, yet now she is all you can think about." Goofy said

"You seem to get really touchy about her as well." Corrin added

"Maybe we should slow down and think this through." Corrin tried again, but Sora had enough at this point.

"Are you telling me to abandon her? Sora asked shocked

"No, we just-"

"Forget it!" Sora said cutting Donald off. "I'm going to find Namine with or without you guys. Do whatever you want." Sora said taking off.

"SORA!" The other three shouted

"Do you think we should have worded that better?" Goofy asked

Donald said nothing as Corrin clunced his fist and stormed off away from the two.

"CORRIN!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

* * *

Back in the observation room:

"Well, that went well." Axel said to Namine with a tone of sarcasm. "You've successfully rewrote all his memories so that he's obsessed about you. So much so that he left his own brother."

If Namine could have felt anymore guilty than before, she sure did now. Her actions regardless of her reasons for doing so just spit apart a bond between two brothers.

"You are all he has left. If you don't stop him, no one will." Axel said

"But…but it's too late." Namine whispered

"Don't give up so easily." Axel said as he glanced around. "Say Namine, did you ever notice that Marluxia and Larxene aren't around?"

That got Namine's full attention. What was Axel planning? "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"Just that there is no one here who would stop you if you were to leave." Axel said casually.

Taking the chance, Namine jumped out of her seat and bolted out of the room.

"Just make it count." Axel said "Well Sora, try and make this enjoyable for me. It's the least you can do." Axel said as he started to laugh. He then stopped as he clenched his chest in shock. "Wait a second. I'm actually enjoying this?" He asked himself in shock. There was no faking this laughter. This was genuine. "Man, you guys are something else." Axel laughed as he left the room before his 'comrades' returned.

* * *

As Namine ran down the halls, her mind went towards Sora and Corrin.

_'I'm so sorry you two. Ever since I was born, I was alone. When the Organization found me, they forced me to do their bidding. I did it all on the small hope for freedom, but it came at the expense of yours. I have to make this right.'_ Namine thought as she ran down the halls as fast as she could.

* * *

Sora finally arrived at the next door as he held up the card Axel gave him.

"Sora, that's no way to act to your friends." Jiminy scolded

"Keep it to yourself." Sora said angry.

"But Sora, you're not really going to leave them, are you?" Jiminy asked as Sora stopped and looked down in regret.

"They made it clear that they don't care about Namine's safety." Sora said bitterly. "Besides, this is my problem. Not theirs. Donald and Goofy have their own mission and Corrin can go look for his own memories he's missing."

"Sora, they never said they didn't care about Namine's safety, but…" Jiminy tried

"I'm sorry I dragged you into my problems Jiminy." Sora said suddenly.

"Oh, don't worry about that Sora. We're friends. We'll go to our graves together!" Jiminy declared

_'That's reassuring.'_ Sora thought awkwardly.

_'The others were right on one thing. Sora is acting odd. It's best I stick with him and help him before he losses himself to whatever is going on here. That is my duty as a conscious.'_ Jiminy thought.

Sora raised the card and the door opened. Sora just stepped through.

* * *

Corrin just continued to walk down the halls all alone.

"Stupid Sora. Who needs him?" Corrin said to himself.

Granted he didn't exactly present his case to Sora in a professional way, but that was no excuse for Sora to act so…pigheaded.

Corrin then stopped as he realized something.

"Although, now that I think about it, who do we even have left? I can't remember anyone back home, including my own mother, my actual past is still a mystery, and I can't remember any of my friends except for Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Sora, and Riku.

But with Riku acting even more of a jerk, who did he have from back home.

Granted, Sora was being a jerk, but he did have to agree on one thing he did say.

Namine could explain everything

He didn't know who Namine was, and was quite suspicious all things considered, but the other option of getting any answers here were those guys in the black coats, and Corrin would rather eat his Dragonstone than trust them.

His goal was clear. He would find Namine, and get some answers out of her. One way or another. With a goal now in mind, Corrin continued forward.

* * *

Sora arrived in a place that he would never forget.

"This is…my home island." Sora said. "This is where Namine and I used to play all the time.

"HEY SORA!" Three voices called out. Sora turned to see three familiar figures. A boy his age without a shirt, but wearing a vest with shorts and sandals on. A boy Riku's age wearing a sleeveless vest and orange pants with a blitz ball in his hands. And a girl in a one-piece yellow dress.

"Wussup Sora?" The older boy asked

"So, what do you want to do today?" The girl asked

"Hey guys, uh." Sora began only to realize that he was drawing a blank on their names.

"Uh, what?" The other boy asked

"We got food on our face or something?" The taller boy asked with chuckle

"Please Wakka." The girl said with her hands on her hips. "Only you would be dumb enough not to notice food on your face."

"Aw, that's a low blow." The boy named Wakka said

"I don't know Wakka. I think Selphie's on the mark." The other boy laughed

"Not you to Tidus?" Wakka cried

"Oh yeah! You three are Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. That's right." Sora called out getting the three's attention.

"You hit your head or something Sora?" Wakka asked a bit concerned

"Uh, no just…thinking out load." Sora said

"I know what's going on." Selphie said leaning close to Sora was a sly smirk on her face. "You're thinking about HER again."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Tidus laughed "Whenever she enters his mind, he's like a total zombie."

"That explains why you were acting so weird." Wakka said

Selphie walked up to him. "So, do you want us to disappear for a while so you two can be alone?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, well…" Sora began

Selphie just laughed. "It's fine. We'll take a hike. Go get her cowboy."

"We'll try to keep quite while we spy on you." Tidus laughed as Wakka bopped him on the head.

"Behave." Wakka lightly scolded

"It was just a joke." Tidus laughed.

"See you later Sora." Selphie waved as the three left.

"Well, it seems you remembered some people at least." Jiminy said. Sora only nodded as he searched the island for Namine.

"You know, I bet the others are on their way here as we speak." Jiminy said

"…We'll see." Sora said

* * *

Meanwhile with Donald and Goofy.

"BAH, Who needs them?" Donald scolded. "All I say is that we need a plan and Sora just leaves with Corrin ditching us!" Donald shouted

"Maybe we should go look for them." Goofy tried

"Why bother?" Donald sighed. "We can continue our goal without them."

"Uh, what was our goal again?" Goofy asked

Donald was about to retort, but soon realize that he didn't remember. He knew it was to look for someone important to him, but the name and face were drawing a blank.

"Maybe we ought to go look for them? I know you're worried." Goofy said

Donald said nothing.

"I'm worried to Donald. We need to stick with the Keybarer after all." Goofy said remembering that at least.

"But, what do we do if Sora lost his way?" Donald asked

"Then, we help him find it. Like I know that in the end, he and Corrin would do the same for us." Goofy said.

Donald said nothing.

* * *

As Sora continued looking around the island, Vexen's words as well as Corrin, Donald, and Goofy's rang in his head.

_'Whenever Namine is brought up, you get all touchy.'_

_'If you continue to pursue the girl Namine, the shackles will tighten and you will end up being Marluxia's pawn.'_

Sora shook his head as he saw another familiar figure ahead.

"Riku? Is that you?" Sora asked

"Sora, what are you doing here by yourself?" Riku asked with a smile.

Sora paused remembering Riku's last words to him._ 'If you get in my way, then you are no friend of mine.'_

"Sora, this must be the Riku from your memories." Jiminy whispered as Sora nodded

"I see."

"Taking to yourself? You can be so childish sometimes." Riku teased.

"HEY!" Sora shouted as Riku laughed. But soon, Sora found himself laughing to.

_'This feeling. I missed this. With me, Riku Corrin, and…'_ Sora's thoughts were stopped as a familiar red haired girl entered his mind for a second.

"Hey, what's up?" Riku asked concerned at Sora's sudden mood change.

"I-I'm fine." Sora said

"Get it together man. How can you take care of her acting like that?" Riku asked

"Speaking of her-" Sora was cut off by a shake of the ground.

"What was that?" Sora asked

"A storm? I'm not sure, but it can't be good." Riku asked "I'll go check on the raft and warn the others."

"Then I should-"

"I know. Look after her. That's your job." Riku said as he left.

* * *

"Cheers!" Marluxia and Larxene cheered as they drank soda with their feast.

"Man, that's good stuff." Larxene said laying back.

"You could show a little more decorum. Not that it really bothers me." Marluxia said

"Ah, what's a little celebration without living a little?" Larxene asked grabbing another snake. Their plans were almost complete.

"Yes. After we take over the Organization and complete Kingdom Hearts, we can truly laugh to our hearts content." Marluxia said looking at the food. "Looks like we have some leftovers. You may invite Namine and Axel now."

"Wow, you're a cheapskate. You honestly should have invited them from the beginning." Larxene said rolling her eyes as she headed to Namine's room.

As Larxene entered the room however, she noticed that it was entirely empty.

"AXEL!" Larxene shouted trying to find the man that was suppose to be watching Namine. She went over to the monitors and started looking. Soon her eyes widened as she smashed one of the monitors with her fist.

"That traitor!" Larxene growled.

* * *

Somewhere else in the castle, Axel laid up against a pillar with some snakes, drink, and a mini TV to watch the fun.

"This spot is suppose to be a blind spot from the monitors." Axel smirked as he laid back and enjoyed the show, before spotting someone familiar.

Before him was the Riku Replica that Vexen made, He was sitting against another pillar hugging his legs, and it seems that he had a lot on his mind.

"Yo!" Axel said getting the Replica's attention.

The replica glared at him.

"Something on your mind?" Axel asked

"I'm going to protect Namine. I don't care what Sora says. I won't let anyone near her." Riku Replica said

"She's not in her room anymore." Axel said much to the replica's shock. "She's going to Sora as we speak. Speaking of which, why not ask Namine which Memory is real? I'm sure the answer is killing you."

Replica Riku gritted his teeth as he jumped to his feet and ran off towards Namine and Sora.

"Now things got more interesting." Axel said as he went back to his little show.

* * *

The islands suddenly transformed into a night that Sora would never forget. The night when his home was lost to darkness.

After he destroyed a Darkside Heartless, he turned and finally saw Namine.

"Namine!" Sora shouted as he ran to her.

"Sora, you really came for me." Namine said with a smile.

Sora grabbed her hand. "I've been through so much to see you."

"I know. I wanted to see you to." Namine said as her smile was replaced with a sad frown with tears in her eyes. "But not like this."

"Huh?" Sora asked

"I was alone for so long, but what I did to you was unforgivable." Namine cried

"Hey, don't worry about it. I promised to keep you safe, didn't I?" Sora asked

Namine gave a sad smile. "Sora, thank you." Namine then pulled her hand back and stepped away from Sora. "But I'm not suppose to be in this picture."

"Huh?" Sora asked confused

"It's true." Another voice said behind him. Sora turned around and to his shock, there was another Namine. Though this one was transparent.

"Namine?" Sora asked shocked

"There's two of them?" Jiminy asked

The second Namine shook her head. "No. I'm not there. That isn't me."

"I don't exist inside your heart." The first Namine said

"I don't exist inside anyone's heart." The second Namine added

"I never have existed anywhere." The first Namine finished

"Wh-what are you saying? Are you feeling okay? Weren't we inseparable before? Before you had to go away? I came her to find you so I wouldn't lose you again." Sora said

"But is it really me that you wanted to see?" The second Namine asked

"Of course, it was. I know I forgot a lot of things in this castle, but never about you. Look." Sora said pulling out the charm. "You gave this to me, didn't you?"

The first Namine gasped. "You have it. My good luck charm."

"NO SORA! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE ME!" The second Namine shouted

The first one just turned around as Sora looked down. "Then what should I believe?"

"Think Sora. Think one more time about who is truly the most special to you. Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers deep in your heart. No matter what, your heart will always reach out to it." Namine pleaded

Sora looked at the good luck charm. "The most special person to me? That easy it's…" Sora stopped as he started to remember someone else. Soon the charm lit up returning it to a bunch of seashells tied together in the shape of a star with red hair and a face drawn on the top. Sora looked up at the first Namine who turned around, but as she did, she was replaced by another girl with short red hair, a white shirt and purple pants. The girl smiled at Sora as she vanished

"Who…who was that? And why do I feel that I know her?" Sora asked himself.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Poor Sora. His memories are all messed up to make him obsessed with Namine. And Corrin and the others were at the blunt end.

Ether way, Sora has finally met Namine, and his charm is back to normal. Next chapter we take on another Organization member.


	16. Answers

Chapter 16 Answers

Sora exited out of the room, returning him back to Castle Oblivion. Before him was Namine.

"Namine." Sora said sadly. "The one most special to me isn't you. Isn't it?"

"No. That girl you saw is the real person most special to you. Not me." Namine said sadly.

"But who is she? And why can't I remember her name?" Sora asked as he pulled out the charm.

"That's because I-"

"Let me explain this." Riku cut Namine off walking over to the two overhearing everything. He stopped in-between Sora and Namine as he glared at Sora.

"Plain and Simple. Your memories are a train wreck. You forgot yours and stole mine." He then snatched Sora's charm out of his hands. "And you tried to trick me with this piece of junk."

"Give that back!" Sora demanded summoning his Keyblade. "You and your messed-up memories." Riku growled "I should just smash this stupid thing right her and now!" He raised his hand up as his grip tightened.

"NO, DON'T!" Sora shouted ready to attack.

"Riku, stop." Namine tried but he didn't listen. "I SAID STOP!" She shouted. Riku suddenly did stop as he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Riku?" Sora asked as he picked up and pocketed the charm. He tried to shake Riku awake, but he wasn't moving. Much less breathing.

"Wh-What did you do?" Sora asked Namine in shock as even she was in shock to what happened.

"Broke his heart. Or more accurately would be smashed it." Larxene said as she teleported in.

"You!" Sora growled. "What do you mean?"

"You mean Namine didn't tell you yet? Are you afraid he will hate you?" Larxene laughed at Namine's sad expression. "Fine. I guess it won't hurt to tell you since we can just rewrite your memories again."

She then pointed to the Riku laying on the floor. "First of all, that isn't Riku. It's just a toy that Vexen made."

"A toy?" Sora asked shocked

"Yep. Riku was never really here. It called you a fake, but didn't know it was a fake itself. How humorous." Larxene laughed

"As for you, the reason you've been forgetting things isn't because of the castle, it's because of Namine." Larxene said as she laughed at Sora's shocked expression.

"Isn't she cute? Larxene asked as she grabbed her chin. "But behind this cute face, you've done awful things." Namine pulled away from her with a glare.

Larxene turned back to Sora. "Namine is a witch that has the powers to enter, rearrange, and even create someone's memories. That's why you forgot everything and only remembered her." Larxene said

"You mean that my memories are just-"

"Lies? Yes. They were all lies by a manipulative witch." Larxene finished "This was vital to our plans to make you our puppet." Larxene said as her face morphed into anger. "But then that jerk Axel had to ruin things. So now, I'm going to make you forget another way." Larxene then pulled her knifes out as electricity crackled through them.

Larxene charged forward and started to attack Sora, who wasn't even fighting back. He wasn't able to get over the fact that everything he believed in, even ditching his brother and friends, was for nothing but a lie.

"Come on, are you even trying?" Larxene asked. "Well, I guess I can understand. You chased off your friends because of Namine, and now you are all alone." She mocked

"STOP IT!" Namine shouted getting in-between Larxene and Sora.

"Excuse me? A little late to grow a conscious witch. You're the one who messed with his memories creating this whole mess in the first place."

"I did that on your orders. I know I screwed up, but you're just as bad if not worse!" Namine declared

Larxene then slapped her aside in the cheek as she fell to the floor holding said cheek in pain. "Cheeky little brat. Once I'm finished with Sora, you and I will have a little reminder of the chain of commands here."

"NAMINE!" Sora shouted. Regaining his will, he stood in front of Namine with his Keyblade ready.

"Why are you protecting her? Didn't you listen to a thing I just said? You two were never friends." Larxene said annoyed

"I don't care. Even if my memories are fake, I will protect Namine!" Sora declared much to Namine's shock and Larxene's irritation.

"You are such an idiot. If you want to play stubborn, then you're going to be in a world of pain." Larxene raised her hands for another attack, but was knocked in the face by a familiar shield.

"HEAL!" Donald shouted as he and Goofy got in front of Sora.

"Not if we can stop you!" Donald declared

"Donald, Goofy. You came back!" Sora said

"Of course, we did. We were worried about you." Goofy said.

"No matter how much of a pill you can be, you're still my brother and I'm not ditching you." Corrin's voice rang out as he jumped and landed right by the other three.

"Corrin." Sora said happily.

"Little brats." Larxene growled as she rubbed her nose in pain. "Well then. More pain for you guys is more fun for me." Larxene declared as she threw a knife at them.

"I don't think so, BLIZZAGA!" Donald shouted as he blasted Larxene with ice, who just dodged the attack.

"Please, like a little cold will hurt me?" Larxene mocked

"Then try this. THUNDAGA!" Donald shouted. Larxene gave a sly smirk before the Thunder hit her and she cried in pain.

"It's working?" Corrin asked shocked.

"Then I'll try it again. THUNDAGA!" Donald unleased a barrage of Thunder spells at Larxene that caused her to scream in pain each time.

"She's faking it, stop!" Namine warned them causing Donald to stop.

"Faking it?" Donald asked confused

"Wow Namine, and here I was hoping for a bit more fuel. Just more to add to your lessons I see." Larxene smirked as she looked super charged with electricity. "She is right though. Electricity doesn't hurt me at all. In fact, you just made me stronger than before."

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Donald shouted

"Use your head Donald!" Corrin scolded.

"Here I come boys!" Larxene declared as she charged at them with blinding speed, knocking them back.

"She's fast!" Corrin commented as Larxene appeared behind him and gave him a swift kick to the back.

"Strike Raid!" Sora shouted as he tossed his Keyblade at Larxene, only for her to dodge it. Even on the way back.

"Please. You really think tricks like that are enough to hit me?" Larxene mocked. "Last time, took it easy on you, but this time, I'm going all out."

Corrin summoned his mask to activate his Dragon Fang, but Larxene appeared behind him and blasted him with electricity.

Donald was shooting Fire spells at Larxene who was effortlessly dodging them while Goofy tried to throw his shield at her. However, now that she saw it coming, Larxene dodged it as well.

_'This is ridiculous. She's too fast. Wait…maybe we could…'_ Corrin then launched Blizzaga spells at the ground creating a slippery spot. Larxene was starting to toss her knives all around. One even landing near Namine.

'Come on, land on the spot.' Corrin prayed as Sora started to chase Larxene around. Soon, Larxene did step on the ice and tripped allowing Sora to hit her.

"Now for the finish. Arc Arcanum!" Sora shouted but Larxene who was still on the ground only smirked. With a flick of her fingers, the knives started to light up with electricity that formed a beam connecting each other making a web of electricity that caught not only Sora, but Corrin, Donald, Goofy and even Namine.

"**AAAAHHHH**!" Everyone screamed in pain as electricity was pumped into their bodies while Larxene managed to get up smiling at her work.

The five were on their knees in pain as Larxene laughed at them.

"Aw, so close." She laughed. "I'll admit, that was a good trick, but it looks like you boys weren't cleaver enough."

"Namine, are you okay?" Sora grunted as he looked at said girl.

"I-I'll live…" She said weakly.

Sora glared at Larxene. "She wasn't even part of this fight. This is the four of us against you!" Sora shouted

Larxene rolled her eyes. "I told her already that we would have a talk about this afterwards. I just figured I'd get a head start on it." She then turned to Namine. "She should really have known better than to run away. So now she has to pay the price.

Sora and Corrin managed to stand up and face Larxene.

'She's too strong. With that boost in power from Donald's Thunder attacks, she's on a whole different level.' Corrin thought.

'There has to be a way to beat her. But what is it…Wait! If she has that much electricity then maybe…' Sora thought.

'Maybe that could be her weakness!' Corrin thought as he and Sora locked eyes. Clearly both thinking the same thing.

Donald and Goofy got up and moved towards Sora and Corrin.

"Donald, Goofy, I need your help!" Sora asked and the two nodded.

Corrin summoned his mask.

Goofy enlarged his shield…somehow, and Sora and Donald jumped on it. Sora launched a Figara spell into the air and Donald fired a Blizzaga spell into Sora Figara spell as Goofy spun the shield.

Corrin launched a Hydro blast at Larxene who swatted it away. While she did that, the rain that came from Sora and Donald's magic hit her and she immediately realized what hit her.

"N-No way…Is this WATER?!" Larxene screamed sounding extremely afraid. "N-No…I-I can't get wet right now!" She cried as the electricity started to go haywire as her body blacken and started to crack

**KABOOM!**

Larxene's body exploded before them.

"All that electricity may have powered her up, but it was definitely dangerous to even herself." Corrin commented

Namine looked on in shock. Yet she couldn't help but smile. Larxene was gone.

Donald and Sora soon managed to collect themselves from all the spinning as Sora turned to Corrin.

"Listen Corrin…I-"

"I can't remember our home all that well, I don't remember our mom, and I can't remember our friends. Please, don't leave me alone." Corrin said with some strain in his voice.

"Corrin…" Sora said before nodding. "I won't. I promise." Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. "I'm sorry to."

"Well, what do you know. He can be humble." Donald laughed as Corrin whacked him upside the head.

"So, take notes." He said as Donald grumbled. Corrin then turned his attention to Namine.

"So, you must be Namine." Corrin said in a flat tone.

Namine nodded nervously at him.0

"Well, nice to meet ya." Goofy greeted in his usual smile. "My name is-"

"Goofy. And those two are Donald and Corrin." Namine finished much to their surprise.

He then turned to Sora. "Isn't this great Sora? You found your friend."

Sora however was more upset than anything as Jiminy just sighed on his shoulder. "There sure are a lot of questions now."

"And what happened to Riku?" Corrin asked with concern with concern to his friend laying motionless on the ground.

"Namine, I know this isn't easy, but could you tell us all what happened?" Jiminy asked kindly.

Namine nodded. "Of course, this is my fault after all."

"I took the people and memories that were inside of Sora's heart, and replaced them with false memories." Namine said

"What about Sora's promise?" Donald asked

"Made up. It was fake. Sora never really promised me anything. Me being with him on the islands, was a lie like everything else." Namine admitted

"So, you weren't Sora's friend?" Corrin asked

"No. Before today, we never met." Namine said

"So, you were the reason we kept forgetting stuff." Corrin said narrowing his eyes.

"Is there any way to get our memories back?" Jiminy asked

"If we can get to the thirteenth floor, I can fix everything." Namine said "But first, we would need to deal with Marluxia."

"Marluxia. The guy Vexen mentioned." Sora said

"He's the one in charge here at Castle Oblivion." Namine said "We need to get rid of him first, before I can safely fix your memories."

"What about Riku?" Corrin asked

"That's not Riku. It's a replica that Vexen made. I implanted the fake memories inside him for Marluxia and Larxene to help minipulate Sora. The real Riku was never here." Namine explained.

"So the big question is why? Why did you tamper with our memories in the first place?" Corrin asked with his voice rasing in anger.

"I'm sorry." Namine cried. "Ever since I can remember, I was all alone in this castle. The Organization, those guys in the black coats, found me and have kept me prisoner here ever since. Marluxia threatened that if I disobeyed, I would be stuck here forever. Along with Larxene's punishments, I didn't have a choice."

Corrin calmed down a bit after hearing that, but he was still a bit on guard.

"So you did what he told you to do, because you were lonely?" Goofy asked.

"I'm so sorry." Namine said ready to cry.

Sora reached up to her, and grabbed her cheeks, moving them into a smile.

"C'mon, smile Namine. It'll be alright." Sora said. "Look, I'm not going to act like I'm happy you messed with my memories, but at the same time, I can't get mad at you ether. You didn't have much of a choice."

"I suppose so." Corrin admitted. "Those creeps really are good at getting what they want."

"Even if we never really promised it, I will protect you Namine. That's the truth." Sora declared.

"Show off." Donald laughed

"Stay here with the uh…other Riku, and we'll go deal with Marluxia." Sora said as the four headed up the stairs.

"Sora…Thank you." Namine whispered with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Based on my count, we are currently on the twelfth floor. So we need to go up one more. Any more cards?" Corrin asked as Sora remembered something.

"Oh yeah. I still have this one." Sora said pulling out the last card.

"Where did you get that?" Donald asked

"Vexen dropped it after Axel…killed him." Sora said

"Well, I doubt it can be a trap by him but still…" Corrin said

"But we need to get to the thirteenth floor if we want to get our memories back." Goofy said

"Do you think we can get them back?" Donald asked sadly

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"It's not that I don't trust Namine, but…if we don't get them back, I don't know what we'd do." Donald admitted. "Goofy and I, we forgot who we were looking for."

"Really?" Sora and Corrin asked surprised

Donald nodded. "Whenever I think about him, I get a sense of relief, but I just can't remember what he's like. All I know is that he's with Riku. But it really hurts to lose something precious to you so, I know how you two feel."

"We still can't remember our own mother." Sora said as Corrin nodded. "Let's go get our memories back." Everyone nodded.

Sora took out the charm, and subconsciously attached it to his Keyblade transforming it into Oathkeeper.

"That's right, this charm holds a lot of power." Sora muttered as he dismissed the Keyblade.

Sora held up the card and the door flashed as it opened. The four stepped through it.

* * *

Back with Namine:

Namine was caring for the Riku Replica.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you as well." Namine said

"Ah here you are, Namine." A familiar voice said behind her causing her to jump in shock.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Well, Larxene is gone. Manga death was much more satisfying than game death.

To my knowledge, Donald and Goofy only forgot about Mickey in the manga. Don't know if I'm wrong, but I liked the idea so I left it in regardless.

So Sora and co are heading to the new world. However, it will not be the next chapter. Because, by following the timeline, next up we check on Riku and Silas for another boss battle. So stay tune for that. (On a side note, the Disney worlds that were left out for me to fit the new worlds in: Sora- 100 Acre Woods./ Riku- Wonderland)

About two weeks left before 3 Houses is out, who is excited?

Anyway, be sure to follow and review, and I will see you guys next time.


	17. Lexaeus

Chapter 17 Lexaeus

Resting in yet another white room, Riku and Silas were taking a breather and drinking some elixirs to get their strength back.

"And that's pretty much it about my home." Riku finished telling Silas about his life on Destiny Island.

"Sounds like a great place. Why would you want to leave?" Silas asked

"Long story. What about you? Tell me about this Nohr place." Riku said

Silas nodded. "Very well. Nohr is a kingdom proud for its minerals and the strength of its army. As I said before, it's one of the biggest Kingdoms back home, rivaled only by its western neighbor Hoshido. Hoshido and Nohr were founded by people who were loyal to two beings. The Dawn Dragon for Hoshido, and the Dusk Dragon for Nohr. The two dragons granted the royal family divine powers that manifested into dragon veins."

"Dragon veins, what's that?" Riku asked

"Apparently some power that can change the lands around them, I think. I've never seen it, but Corrin once told me about it." Silas said

"So, Corrin can use it then?" Riku asked

"Yes. He is of the royal family of Nohr after all." Silas said

Riku chuckled. "Hard to believe. He acted like any normal kid back home." Riku said with a smile.

"I'm just glad to hear he was doing well. He was kind of a quite and reserved kid back home." Silas said

"You can thank Sora for that. He definitely rubbed off on Corrin." Riku laughed

"I'll remember that." Silas laughed

"Anyways, continue." Riku said

"Right. Anyway, Nohr unfortunately has had quite a number of problems for years now. Thieves are everywhere along with these monsters called faceless. On one hand, it helped strengthened Nohr's army, but on the other hand, things weren't exactly safe there. Most of Nohr is hidden underground as a result." Silas said. He felt he can trust Riku after the two have traveled together for a while, and Riku even opened up about his past. "After the death of Queen Katerina, rumors began to spread about some harem with King Garon, and the King himself become more cold. Tensions are high, and the shortage of resources combined with the earlier mentioned threats has caused Nohr to get desperate for survival."

"That sounds bad." Riku noted

"It is. We don't get a lot of sunlight, if ever, and the lands aren't exactly fertile enough for growing crops. King Garon pleaded with the King of Hoshido for more resources since Hoshido thrives with them, but in a meeting in Chives, King Sumeragi attempted to kill King Garon for Nohr's minerals. The plan failed, and King Garon was able to kill King Sumeragi." Silas said as he gritted his teeth. "However, in retaliation, his wife Queen Mikoto created a barrier around Hoshido that makes us lose their will to fight if we pass through it, so we can't enter Hoshido. Those bastards laugh at us while we starve away."

"That's terrible." Riku said shocked

"I know, but we can't do anything about it. There is nowhere else for us to go, and we will eventually run out of supplies. At the very least I'm glad Corrin grew up in a place that doesn't have to worry about it." Silas said

"I'm sorry Silas." Riku said

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Still, thanks for listening." Silas said.

"We better get a move on." Riku said getting up. "Hey, when we find King Mickey, maybe he can help you in some way. He's a king. Maybe he has some advice to help you? It's better than nothing."

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks, Riku." Silas said getting up.

"No problem. Let's go." Riku said and the two headed up the stairs.

* * *

On the next floor, the two were greeted by a rather tall man in a black coat and giant red and black weapon at his side. The weapon was shaped like an axe, but much like the Keyblade, seemed like it had a dull end.

"That scent…You're another one of those Nobodies." Riku said as he and Silas drew their weapons.

"You've done well this far. But to possesses your power, and yet fear the darkness…what a waste." Lexaeus said

"I do not fear it!" Riku denied

"I sense that you do." Lexaeus countered "I also sense that you are also capable of controlling the darkness. Caste away your useless fear an embrace the darkness."

"And if I don't?" Riku asked

"Then you lose both light and darkness, and disappear." Lexaeus said as he gripped his axe and unleashed a red and black aura around his body that pushed Riku and Silas back.

"I Lexaeus will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward! Now stop resisting, and let the darkness in!" Lexaeus commanded as he picked up his axe and got ready for battle.

Lexaeus charged at the two boys who dodge rolled out of the way.

_'His weapon seems like an axe. Dose that mean he's an axe wielder like in my world?'_ Silas thought. Silas charged at the guy with his sword ready to fight. _'If that is the case, then I have an advantage. Swords beat axes not due to their power, but their speed. Axes are supposed to be powerful, but slow while swords are nimble and fast.'_ Silas managed to get behind Lexaeus and slash at him with his sword.

However, to his surprise, Lexaeus jumped out of the way from the blade. Raising his axe, he slammed it into the ground creating rocks out of nowhere. He then swung his weapon across the ground causing the rocks to fly towards Silas knocking him away.

"Don't underestimate me. I may not be the fastest member, but I have long since covered such a weakness!" Lexaeus declared.

"Then try this! Zantetsuken!" Riku shouted as he slashed Lexaeus with a powerful slash, but Lexaeus brushed off the attack.

"Is that all you can do? Try harder!" Lexaeus shouted as he swung his axe towards Riku who barely dodged it by jumping. Lexaeus jumped after him and kicked him towards the ground. He then dove towards Riku who managed to roll out of the way of the axe, but the shock-wave of the attack sent Riku flying.

Silas got up and attacked Lexaeus with Sol restoring some of his energy, but Lexaeus seemed unfazed by the attack. He simply grabbed Silas and threw him into the wall, hard. He then gripped his axe and charged forward at the young knight.

Riku watched the scene before him in horror. Silas, his new…friend was going to be killed at this rate. Lexaeus was too strong. He shrugged off everything that they threw at him.

"I-I have to do something…anything!" Riku whispered

**"Why do you continue to resist?"** A Familiar voice said inside Riku's head.

Riku gasped at the voice

**"You have all the power you need to destroy him, yet you refuse to use it. And now it will cost you your new friend."** The voice said **"But don't worry. I'll take care of things for you."** And with that, Riku's conscious slipped.

Lexaeus charged right at Silas with his axe to finish the young knight. The young knight was knocked unconscious from being thrown into the wall with the amount of force Lexaeus used and had no means of dodging at the moment.

"Goodbye young knight. If you fell this easily, then you would have been no use for us." Lexaeus said. However, before he could reach Silas, a ball of silver fire hit him in the side causing him to fall down. Looking up, he saw the person that attack him was Riku, but he was different.

Not only was he in his dark mode, but his eyes were flashing yellow from their usual blue and his smile was more of a wicked grin.

Gripping the Soul Eater, Ansem-Riku vanished from sight and reappeared above Lexaeus launching a Dark Break from above. Lexaeus swung his axe to counter, but Ansem-Riku vanished once again. Lexaeus felt a sharp pain in his stomach as Riku appeared behind him.

**"Too slow. Power alone won't save you from me."** Ansem-Riku said.

Lexaeus gritted his teeth. "I'LL SHOW YOU REAL POWER!" He shouted. His red and black aura shot up again along with a golden aura as well. Lexaeus jumped high into the air and then dove straight at Ansem-Riku.

Ansem-Riku just smirked and vanished. Lexaeus felt an even worse sharp pain as his aura vanished and he dropped his axe as he fell straight to the ground. His axe vanished as Lexaeus, on his knees glanced at Ansem-Riku who appeared before him. Seeing his axe vanish and his body start to vanish, Lexaeus knew what was his fate.

"You are the superiors…forgive me Zexion. This was a battle…I shouldn't have started." Lexaeus said with regret as he vanished accepting his fate.

Ansem-Riku just smirked.

* * *

Riku was floating in a sea of darkness as a voice called out to him.

"I can see you clearly now."

Riku's eyes snapped open looking around frantically.

"Lexaeus?!"

**"Riku, I can see in your heart."** The voice said again.

"No…it's not…darkness this foul can only be" Riku stuttered realizing who the voice was.

**"Yes, that's right. Remember me. Let me drift into your heart."**

"Ansem!" Riku shouted

Ansem's laughter rang out all around Riku. **"Yes, you called my name. You've been thinking of me. You fear the darkness I command." **Ansem said** "And the more you think of me, the closer I am to returning!"**

And with that, Ansem appeared before Riku.

"And once I awaken, I will take hold of your heart again!" He shouted as he started to approach Riku

Riku floated back in fear, trying to get away from Ansem.

Suddenly a light flashed before the two.

"Riku, fight! Don't let him win!" Mickey's voice called out.

A transparent Mickey appeared in between Ansem and Riku with his arms out preventing Ansem from stepping closer. Ansem was shielding his eyes from the light.

"YOU MEDDLESOME KING!" Ansem shouted as he vanished and Riku's vision faded.

* * *

"Riku, Riku! Wake up!" Silas shouted as he frantically tried to awaken his friend.

"Ugh…where am I?" Riku said groggily waking up.

"Oh, thank the gods you're alright." Silas said relived

"The King, where is he?" Riku asked looking around for Mickey.

"King? I never saw him show up. I woke up and Lexaeus was gone and you were out cold." Silas explained.

_'Was that all a dream?'_ Riku thought as he clenched his fist and placed it on his heart._ 'No, you're with me. Aren't you?'_

"Are you okay Riku? What happened?" Silas asked concerned.

"My dark powers seemed to have taken over, but King Mickey brought me back, I guess." Riku said not fully remembering what happened. "What about you? That was a nasty hit you took."

"I'll live. A potion fixed me up." Silas said. "But we seem to be running low."

"Hopefully there is one of those vending machines nearby." Riku said as he noticed something on the ground and picked it up. "What's this?"

Silas looked at what was in Riku's hand. "It's another card. Did Lexaeus drop it?" Silas asked

"Well, regardless, we have our next destination, I guess." Riku said as the two left the room.

* * *

Shortly after the two boys left, Zexion came out of the shadows to check the aftermath.

"When I sensed your presence vanish Lexaeus, I was doubtful that the two of them would actually beat you, but it seems you were indeed beaten in the end." He said with some regret in his voice.

"If Marluxia gets a hold of Sora, he will likely kill me. Even if Larxene is really gone, I can't beat him in a one on one match. I need to get Riku." Zexion said as he glanced to the stairway where Riku and Silas left. "The original plan was for Lexaeus to force Riku to submit to the darkness, and if needed, give Silas that card to help his decent. But it seems things will have to play differently now."

Zexion then pulled out another card. "Well, if what Vexen told me is true, then that card Riku grabbed should bring Silas closer to darkness, and I can use this card as the final straw to gain both of them." He then pocketed the card and left the room via corridor of darkness.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, Lexaeus is and Silas have gotten a new card, and Zexion's final plan is about to begin.

I hope you guys liked the battle with Lexaeus, let me know what you guys thought of it. I know his weapon is an axe-sword, but the way he uses it reminds me more of an axe than a sword.

So, what is up with Silas's tale? And what is that card that Riku picked up? I guess we will wait and see.

Next chapter will feature the new world for Sora's group and after that's done, it will be Riku and Silas's turn. So stay tuned.

**3 Houses comes out next week, and I still haven't decided which house I'm joining XD**

Guestwithideas: I did revise it, but I don't always notice them. Doesn't help that I was also sick when writing and revising it. But regardless, I am sorry about that.

As for the other thing, I think you're jumping a bit too far ahead there. Corrin doesn't even know what Hoshido and Nohr are. All he knows is that some jerk killed his father and took him and his unknown sister. He doesn't even know Garon is a king.

As for if he will view the Nohrian royal family as an enemy or not, that is up to them rather then Corrin. But yes, I do know that they are not bad people, they are just the games version of the Camus archetype. Especially Xander.

Anyway guys, be sure to review and follow and I will see you guys next time!


	18. The Dawn Kingdom

Chapter 18 The Dawn Kingdom

When the light died down, Sora and co found themselves on a tall sheer-sided mountain. Bellow was a Kingdom that was covered in a warm lovely weather. Before them was a rather tall castle with a lake before it. The castle stood incredibly tall and white in color with light blue rooftops and red colored all over the walls in designs.

"So, where are we exactly?" Donald asked

"I don't know. I mean, I know we lost a large amount of our memories, but even then, there was always a place of familiarity to the worlds we visited. I'm not getting that from this place." Sora said

"Same here." Goofy said

Donald nodded. "I mean, It dose remind me a bit of home, minus all that red, but I don't feel like I know this place." Donald said

"What about you Corrin? Corrin?" Sora called out to his brother, but Corrin stared silently at the castle in awe.

"I take it you know this place?" Donald asked guessing Corrin's thoughts

"Yes, I mean, no, I-I think so." Corrin stuttered

"Do you happen to remember a name?" Donald asked

"No. I do feel like I do know this place, but I don't remember it." Corrin said

"Do you think this may be your home?" Goofy asked getting everyone's attention.

"My home?" Corrin asked

"Well, I do remember Sora once saying that he found you on Destiny Island one day, so maybe this place is where you once lived?" Goofy said

Sora, Corrin, and Donald all looked shocked at this.

"This is…my home?" Corrin asked himself. "So, this is where I was from? But why did Vexen have that card? Was he involved with how I ended up on the islands?"

"I'm not sure. It's not like we can ask him anymore." Sora said remembering what Axel did to Vexen.

"I know." Corrin said "So, now what do we do?"

"We go and investigate." Sora said walking towards the castle.

"Wait, we can't just walk right in!" Corrin called out.

"Do you want to figure out your past, or not?" Sora called out.

Corrin relented and followed along with Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Sora and co arrived at the gates of the castle as Sora approached the door and knocked.

"Anybody home?" Sora called out.

"Gawrsh. It sure feels empty around here." Goofy said

"Yeah, you'd think that a castle this big would have a lot of guards." Donald said

"Maybe it's like that other town where we fought Vexen and is just empty." Sora said as they opened the door and entered.

The inside of the castle was rather large with white walls that had some pattern on them with red lines that separated the walls into square shapes up to the ceiling. The floor was also plain but was mostly covered by a red carpet. White banners of a dragon hanged from the ceiling as well. But just like outside, the castle was rather empty of other life.

"This place really likes the colors red and white." Sora chuckled.

"I wish there was someone else here with us." Corrin muttered.

As if on cue, several Heartless appeared. Some Neo Shadows and Darkballs to be more precise.

"NOT YOU!" Corrin shouted as he and the others summoned their weapons.

Sora started with his Arc Arcanum attack on a dark ball destroying it while Donald unleashed Thundaga on a Neo Shadow.

Goofy whacked a Darkball with his shield as another came up from behind. Donald countered it with a Figara spell as Goofy tossed his shield and destroyed it.

Corrin summoned his mask and unleashed a Dragon Fang on the Neo Shadows.

Another Darkball charged right at Corrin, but Corrin intercepted it with a swing destroying it.

Sora launched a Ragnorok spell on the last remaining Heartless destroying them.

Corrin just sighs. "This is NOT what I meant by saying I wish that someone else is here." He complained

"Yeah but, isn't this our life as of late?" Sora asked

"Touche." Corrin groaned.

"Come on bro, just because there isn't no one here, doesn't mean we can't find something of your past. Your old room, a picture, something?" Sora said trying to cheer Corrin up.

Corrin slowly nodded and the group continued down the halls.

* * *

The group then came across a large room with a tall door.

"How much you guys want to bet that this is the throne room?" Donald asked

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked

"A hunch. I may not remember the people back home, but I do remember Disney Castle. And our throne room was behind a rather large door just like this." Donald said a bit sad.

"Sorry about that." Sora muttered

Donald sighed. "It's not your fault, I just hope that Namine can truly fix our memories. I hate that I can't remember my friends from back home." Donald said

"Same here." Goofy sighed.

"I got to see Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie when we split up, but I still can't even remember my own mother." Sora said _'Along with that red-haired girl that is suppose to be the most important to me.'_ He added in his thoughts remembering what Namine said to him.

"Yeah. The woman who took me in and raised me when I was lost, and I can't even remember her. Some son I am." Corrin said sadly.

"HEY, DON'T SAY THAT!" Donald shouted making Corrin jump.

"He's right!" Jiminy said jumping on Sora's shoulder. "It's because of those creeps in the black coats that you forgot her. We all know that you would never forget her intentionally. And you know that as well." Sora nodded as well.

"I guess so." Corrin said softly as Goofy opened the door. The group headed inside to take a look.

Inside the room was indeed the throne that sat on a pair of rather large stairs at the end of the red carpet and behind the throne was some kind of yellow decoration behind it. One thing that everyone noticed however is that the throne itself had some kind of strange vibe to it.

"What's up with that throne? It feels, so strange." Sora said

"I know. It's like it has some kind of magic powers." Donald said taking a closer look. Donald sat on the throne trying to see if anything would happen.

Nothing did.

"Maybe it needs new batteries?" Goofy guessed causing Donald to face palm as he got off the throne.

"Why don't we just leave it be. I think we all have dealt with enough magic in this castle." Corrin suggested and everyone agreed leaving the room.

* * *

The group decided to spit up a bit due to the enormous castle. After slaying some more unwanted Heartless, Corrin came across a room that interested him greatly.

The room itself was rather small with a small bed, some toys laying on the floor, along with some pictures clearly drawn by a child, and the shelves filled with some books.

"I wonder, is this my old room?" Corrin asked himself. As he looked around, he couldn't help but feel a lot of nostalgia from the room. Sadly, like the castle itself, he still couldn't remember anything else about it.

"CORRIN! COME LOOK!" Sora's voice shouted across the halls.

"COMING!" Corrin shouted as he left the room.

Corrin found Sora and Co in a hall looking at some portraits on the wall. The one they were looking at was a portrait of a woman with black hair and black eyes. She was garbed in a white persist outfit with Golden designs on them. She had a white cape, a golden tiara, and what looked like a sun design behind her head. On her laps however, were two children. One was clearly Corrin, but younger and wearing more fancy clothing. The girl on the other lap looked an awful lot like Corrin with the same hair color, red eyes, and pointy ears. But she had longer hair and was in a dress. Both of them looked to be about 5 years in age.

"That's you Corrin." Sora pointed

"So, is this woman your mother?" Donald asked

"And then that girl must be your sister from that nightmare of yours." Jiminy said

"Yeah, she was the girl in my nightmare." Corrin confirmed. "And then this woman is my mother?"

"There's more over here." Goofy called out.

Indeed, there was.

One was a picture of the woman that was believed to be Corrin's mom alongside a man in white armor with really long black spiky hair and a sharp goatee as well. He wore a helmet that matched the armor and seemed to have horns on it. While the armor would make one think he's a demon, his face was more of a calm and gentle yet fierce man. Still, Corrin did recognize the man.

"He was in my dream. The one that was killed by those arrows. My father." Corrin said

"He looks like a king." Goofy said

"Dose that mean I'm a prince?" Corrin asked

"Well, why else would there be a picture of you in a castle?" Donald asked

"There is some more over here." Sora said

There was a picture of a woman dressed similarly to Corrin's mother, yet she had red hair and red in her outfit rather than gold. **(Yes that is Ikona, based on some Google images I found on her)**

There were also four other children in portraits.

The eldest looking one looked like a younger version of Corrin's dad, but his hair was much shorter, yet still bent backwards. He was wearing some red chest armor over a white shirt along with red arm guards.

The oldest girl had short red hair and was wearing a red dress and had a shy look on her face.

The next boy had short silver hair and red eyes like Corrin's, but his ears were normal. He had a blue shirt on and a happy go-lucky smile on his face.

The last one was a baby girl with some red hair growing. She was in another portrait where she was held by Corrin's mother.

"So, big family?" Sora asked

"Honestly, I have no idea. It's not like I can just ask them right now." Corrin said

"Well, now we have a clue for ya." Goofy said taking out a Polaroid camera from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Donald asked

"Uh, I don't remember." Goofy said looking at the camera as Donald facepalmed

"Uh-oh. Only have one photo left in here. What did I take pictures of again?" Goofy asked

"Don't bother trying to remember. We'll be here forever." Donald said flatly as he grabbed the camera. "Which one should I take?" Donald asked Corrin.

Corrin thought about it for a minute, before pointing to the one with both his mother and father in it.

Donald took the picture and handed it to Corrin once it was printed out, then gave Goofy his camera back.

Corrin looked at the portrait of what he felt was his parents. While he didn't remember them, his heart certainly did.

"We should get going. If there was some else besides Heartless here, I think we would have ran into them by now. We still need to take out that Marluxia guy if we want Namine to give us our memories back." Sora said.

Everyone nodded and started heading out.

Corrin however stopped and looked at the picture again. He closed his eyes trying to see if he could remember anything at all. Sadly, he didn't.

"Maybe Namine might know something from when she messed with our memories." Corrin muttered before pocketing the picture and catching up with the others.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I apologies if this came off a bit dull. This chapter was a pain to write.

Originally, I was going to do a mini story of the Hoshidan family younger, but was scrapped for a few reasons, mainly being Corrin's age as this would be different than Destiny Island, which had Sora more of his own age when he went in. Ether way, you wouldn't get much of an emotional reunion since Corrin remembers nothing, and the others Hoshidans would likely not even know them as well, since I figured it would be more based on what happened in Traverse Town. (I'm willing to bet the Organization had something to do with the Final Fantasy characters along with memory Riku still remembering Sora, especially since they all bring up Namine)

This chapter was also a pain to describe since there is very little concept art and I had to look in the background to a few scenes in Chapter 4. But as for the royal family:

Ryoma was mainly based on a usual Samurai outfit, but with more red.

Hinoka was said to be like Sakura before Corrin was taken, so I went with that

Takumi was mainly a guess

Sakura was just a baby at this time. (Even in canon)

No Azura however since this was taken form Corrin's memories of home, and Azura was taken after Corrin was kidnapped

Hopefully the next one will be better.

(On a side note, The Beach Brawl DLC shows that photos actually do exist in Fates. XD)

And now, Three Houses: Yes, I own the game, and yes it's amazing. If you own a Switch and like Fire Emblem, I heavily recommend this game. And, since I couldn't decide on a house, I picked the Golden Deer. (Don't regret it though, Claude is awesome!) **NO SPOILERS!**

Anyway, be sure to follow and review, and next time, we see where Riku and Silas went.


	19. An Ugly Truth

Chapter 19 An Ugly Truth

Riku and Silas's vision returned after passing through the door.

"What is this place?" Riku asked looking around. It looked like a small country with the houses everywhere. There was a giant wall behind them, and a river up ahead.

"I know this place. It's Cheve. I visited her a few times in the past." Silas said

"Cheve? Isn't that where the Hoshidan King ambushed your king?" Riku asked as Silas nodded.

"Yeah, but why did Lexaeus have a card that lead to here?" Silas asked

"Who knows." Riku said as they saw someone approach them.

Before them was a man in silver armor with a blue vest. He had several soldiers with red armor on them and some ninja's. Along with him was a young man with brown spiky hair, and two kids that was very familiar to Silas. The boy was familiar to Riku

"Is that Corrin? CORRIN!" Riku shouted as he ran over to him.

However, to his surprise, Riku ran right through him.

"Corrin, Kamui, why are you both with Hoshidans, and why are you both still so small?" Silas asked, but no answer was given. "Riku, what's going on here?"

"I-I don't know." Riku said equally confused

"So, what do you kids think of Cheves?" The man asked the kids.

"It's nice and all father, but are you sure we should be here?" The elder boy asked

"Not to worry Ryoma. I know this is a part of Nohr, but Hoshido and Cheve have always been on good relationships with each other, no matter how bad our relationship with Nohr went." The man said

"I may not know much of your home, but that guy seems like a leader of sorts." Riku commented

"Besides, Daddy is the king, and kings don't lose." Kamui gloated as the king chuckled while rubbing her head.

"DADDY?!" Silas asked shocked.

"Wait, if those guys are from Hoshido, and that guy is a king, is that the King Sumeragi you mentioned before?" Riku asked

"I guess so. I never personally met the guy." Silas said still in shock.

* * *

The two continue to watch a young Corrin interact with his supposed father and brother along with his twin sister Kamui, seeing as they couldn't do anything else at the moment. Heck there wasn't even any Heartless around.

"So, I take it the girl is Corrin's twin?" Riku decided to ask

"Yes. Her name is Kamui. I did play with her a bit as well, but she was mostly playing with her sisters. From what I was told by Xander, they had me befriend Corrin because he didn't have much if any boys his age to play with since, his eldest brother was always busy, and his other brother was…a bit anti-social." Silas explained as they continued to watch.

"You know, the more I look, the more these guys seem like a normal family." Riku commented. The king himself was actually playing with Corrin and Kamui similar to what Riku saw back on the island with other kids and their parents. Heck, even with his own father before he became quite busy himself. "How was it with King Garon?"

"I don't know." Silas admitted. "King Garon was always busy with all those problems in Nohr I told you about and I never saw him around until the day I was banned. But I do recall overhearing Xander say that King Garon was once like this with his own kids."

Riku just nodded and continued to watch.

_'This dose kind of bring back some memories. Me, Sora, Corrin, and Kairi just spending our days playing games and competing without a care in the world. Why did I give it up?'_ Riku thought with some regret.

Soon, some ninjas appeared before the royal family. Two of which were rather young, close to the same age as Ryoma, if not a bit younger. One had red hair and the other had green hair. The head of the ninja spoke.

"Lord Sumeragi, King Garon has arrived." The ninja said.

"Thank you. Come kids, let us see what the King of Nohr want to talk about." Sumeragi said as they started to walk. Riku and Silas followed in suit. As they did though, some fog rolled in.

"Strange, where did this fog come from?" Sumeragi muttered to himself.

"I-I don't like it." Kamui said a bit scared.

"Not to worry, my little princess." Sumeragi said patting her head.

"I wonder what he wants." Corrin wondered

"Probably has something to do with these problems I've heard in Nohr over the years." Sumeragi said

"Problems? What problems father?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Oh, well you see-"

"King Sumeragi. A pleasure to see you." King Garon said appearing before them.

"That's your king?" Riku asked as Silas nodded

"That is King Garon of Nohr." Silas said.

_'There's something off about him. What is it?'_ Riku thought before he realized something. "Hey, where did the guards go?"

Silas blinked as he looked around. Sure enough, the guards and ninja that were with the Royal Family of Hoshido weren't there. However, turning behind, the two did see them, but they looked rather lost.

"Where did Lord Sumeragi go?" One of them asked.

"What do you mean? He's like five feet ahead of you!" Riku retorted even though no one but Silas heard him.

"Is this fog messing with them?" Silas asked as they turned back to the royals.

"King Garon. I hear there is much you wish to discuss. Very well. I will see what I can do." Sumeragi said

Garon just smirked. "Excellent. But there is but one thing I need of you." Garon said. At the snap of his fingers, the fog started to lift revealing a bunch of archers right behind Garon.

"Fire at will!" Garon declared as the archers opened fire on Sumeragi. Sumeragi reached for his blade and drew a Katana that was filled with electricity on the blade. But unfortunately, the moment it was drawn did the arrows hit his body causing him to fall to his knees as he used his sword to try and keep his balance.

"Garon, you bastard." Sumeragi growled weakly.

"I'm disappointed in you Sumeragi. This wasn't even my best trap." Garon laughed as he approached the wounded king with a giant axe. With one swing, the King of Hoshido fell dead on the spot as the three children cried out in shock.

Riku and Silas looked on in utter shock and horror at what just happened.

With the fog disappearing, the solders immediately ran to the scene, utterly shocked at what they saw.

"KING SUMERAGI! YOU NOHRIAN BASTARDS!" The young red-haired ninja yelled as he was about to charge forward, but another ninja who's face was mostly covered grabbed him.

"Stop Saizo!" An older ninja yelled. "Do not forget our mission. We are sworn with the protection of the Royal Family. We may have failed our king, but we must ensure that the children get home safely first and foremost. You to Kaze!" He shouted to the green haired ninja who had a look of pure regret on his face.

The young ninja Saizo relented. "Yes father." With that, Saizo's father grabbed Ryoma who was thankfully not too far away from them. Corrin and Kamui on the other hand…

"You poor things. Orphaned at such a tender age. You are my children now." Garon said as he reached for the two.

Several ninjas tried to intercept, but the Nohrian soldiers intercepted them with more arrows causing the ninja's to jump back to avoid death.

Ryoma was struggling to get out of the ninja's arms and help his little siblings, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry my lord, but we can't risk you as well." The man said as he carried off Ryoma who only shouted for his two siblings.

The moment King Garon grabbed the twins, a Nohrian sorcerer appeared next to him. He had long black hair, garbed in black and gold robes with some red feathers on the neck and cape. Half of his face was also covered by a gold mask.

"Let us leave Iago." Garon said

Iago nodded, and with a spell, he, Garon, Corrin, Kamui, and the Nohrian soldiers vanished. Shortly after, the Hoshidans faded away leaving Riku and Silas all alone.

"What the hell was that?" Riku shouted

"I-I don't know. This isn't what I was told at all." Silas stuttered "This…this has to be a trick!"

"It isn't." A voice said as a man in a black coat appeared before them. "My name is Zexion. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Unlike Lexaeus and Vexen, the one before them looked to be Riku and Silas's age. His hair was blue and spikey that covered one of his eyes.

"You! You made this up to deserve us!" Silas shouted as he drew his sword.

"I did no such thing." Zexion said "The card that Lexeaus had was created by Vexen based on memories that were buried inside of Corrin. What you saw is what he remembers what happened on that dreaded day."

"You're lying!" Silas said

"Am I? Or are you in simple denial? Zexion asked. "I'm sure that Vexen told you before that he studied Nohr greatly? As also shown with his familiarity of your techniques and incorporating them into that replica? We learned a lot of Nohr over the years, and we know the state it's in right now. Even you can't deny it. The strong survive, corruption everywhere, their quest for power? Can you truly deny what you saw being impossible?" Zexion challenged.

Silas tired to retort but no words came out of his mouth. Heck, more answers came into his head. '_Was this the true reason Corrin and Kamui were never allowed outside the fortress? Not because they were weak, but because they were actually prisoners?' _

"Well, I will leave you two be for now. Enjoy." Zexion said as he teleported out of the room.

"Why? Why did King Garon do this and lie to us?" Silas asked himself.

"Well, I don't know why he did that, but I know why he lied." Riku said "Think bout it. Remember what you said about Nohr's food shortage?"

Silas nodded

"Well, I may not be form Nohr, but how would things go if he was honest about it? How he just up and killed the king, stole two of his kids, which caused the only Kingdom that could have helped them close their doors to them forever?" Riku asked at Silas's shock.

_'That's right. Even with corruption taking into account, there is no way that Nohr wouldn't get up in arms about their king helping to guarantee their deaths.'_ Silas thought. Heck, he heard rumors of a rebellion before he was captured. If Nohr knew the truth, that possible rebellion would have tore Nohr in half by now, trying to get Garon's head.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Riku asked

Silas wasn't honestly sure. He still wanted to see Corrin, but he was afraid of what Corrin would think of him if he remembered.

"I need to see Corrin and apologies." Silas said

"Apologies for what? It's not like you had anything to do with that." Riku said

"Well, I mean…" Silas began.

"Look, I think Corrin has more of a reason to hate me right now over you. You had nothing to do with that jerk." Riku said as he pat Silas on the back.

"It's just, while My main goal was to see Corrin again, I also did want to help my kingdom. But if this is actually true, what would I even help do?" Silas asked.

"I don't know man. I really wish I did, but I don't." Riku said upset. "Come on, let's get out of here. First we should figure a way out of this crazy place before doing anything else."

Silas nodded as the two left.

* * *

From in his room, Zexion watched the exchange go down.

"It seems that plan is working well. The doubts in Silas's mind are forming from the truth. Now like Riku, he is truly afraid, and with this card, I only need to give it one final push." Zexion said looking at the card of Riku's home.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So yeah. I used Zexion's magic to make it play like a movie to Silas and Riku. Not 100% sure if he can do it, but I digress. Anyway, a few things to point out:

I'm not sure when exactly Saizo and Kaze's father died. That being said, Kaze isn't that much older than Corrin and if he was there that day, I saw no reason Saizo and their father couldn't.

Although Silas's main goal of being a knight was to see Corrin again, that doesn't mean he doesn't care about the state of afar Nohr is in, as shown in Birthright when he was the one to tell Ryoma about Nohr's condition. After Ryoma assures that Hoshido will help Nohr after Garon is gone, Silas feels even more resolve to help out. At the moment, he is unsure of what to believe, but he doesn't deny that what he saw couldn't have happened.

A fun little fact: In the Japaneses version of the game, apparently Sumeragi was actually just visiting Cheve since they had always been close to Hoshido, no matter what the relationship with the rest of Nohr was. Garon ambushed him, and separated him from his guards to kill him. That actually would explain why Ryoma and Corrin were there that day, and why the Nohrian rebellion started in Cheve. I decided to use a bit of that, hence the fog.

Anyway guys, let me know what you think. Next time we return to the main plot of Chain of Memories as we begin to finish up Sora's story. See you guys then.


	20. Marluxia's Plans Axel's Mission

Chapter 20 Marluxia's Plans, Axel's Mission

On a higher floor within Castle Oblivion, Marluxia exited out of a corridor of darkness with Namine in his grasp. Once the Corridor closed, he released Namine from his grip as she turned to face him with fear in her eyes.

"You were so close to freedom Namine." Marluxia began with a flower in his hand. "Yet you have only yourself to blame for closing that exit. Now we have only one option. I want you to erase Sora's memory completely."

Namine looked on with shock at what Marluxia wanted before gathering her courage to glare at him.

"Oh? That look on your face, whatever could it mean?" Marluxia asked a bit mockingly. "I wanted to procure the Key Bearer unharmed." Marluxia said much to Namine's shock and worry. "You understand, don't you?"

Before anything else could be said, Axel appeared behind Marluxia via another corridor of darkness.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Axel asked with a smirk. Marluxia's face hardened as he turned to face the red-haired man. "I mean, now that Larxene is gone, I'm just wondering what's next?"

"You have some nerve showing your face to me Axel, some nerve indeed." Marluxia growled

"Some nerve? Did I do something wrong?" Axel asked a bit mockingly.

"Why did you let Namine go? We were so close to our goals, but you just had to meddle. You traitor." Marluxia growled

Axel only chuckled. "Traitor? Me? That's not quite right there Marluxia. You see, what I would classify as a traitor would be someone who wants to use Namine to rewrite the Key blade hero's memories, converting him into her little puppet, so they could use them to overthrow the Organization. THAT sounds like a traitor, or more accurately YOU Marluxia." Axel said with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

Marluxia's eyes widened when he realized that Axel had been playing him and Larxene all along.

"Did you really think that plan of yours would really work? The Superior had caught on to your little plans a while ago, and yours truly was sent to eliminate those dumb enough to go through with it." Axe said as he summoned his chakrams.

"You agreed to our plans! You eliminated Vexen" Marluxia shouted

"But I never said I'd join you." Axel said "And while I didn't want to axe Vexen, I was just following orders. You know, 'You must eliminate the traitor?' Ring a bell?"

"Curse you!" Marluxia growled as he summoned his scythe in place of the flower that was in his hand. "Then I'll just eliminate you!" And with that, Marluxia charged at Axel.

"Like you could!" Axel mocked as he charged at Marluxia.

Weapons clashed as both jumped back. Axel threw his Chakrams at Marluxia who knocks them away with his scythe.

"Come on, you'll have to try harder than that! I'm barely trying here!" Axel taunted.

Marluxia gritted his teeth as he swung his scythe creating a wave of black and pink energy at Axel who managed to block it with his chakrams. Axel then charged right back at Marluxia as their fight continued.

Namine on the other hand was silently and slowly creeping her way out of the room while the two were preoccupied with each other.

This was her only chance. If Marluxia won, she would likely forever be his slave to his plans of taking over. If Axel won, she would likely end up back with the Organization since the Superior also is interested in her powers and would likely have more use for her. Ether way, she would forever be trapped.

However, as she got closer to the door, did one of Axel's Chakrams fly right towards her, implanted right in the wall mere inches away from her head. Namine just stood there dumbfound like a statue as Axel casually walked over to retrieve his Chakram and continue his fight.

"You idiot! You almost hit Namine!" Marluxia shouted

"Oh, shut up! You're the one who brought her here!" Axel retorted

"If I stay here, I'll be killed." Namine muttered as she cried comically.

Axel and Marluxia swung their weapons ready for another clash.

Only for Sora to appear from above, blocking both weapons with his Keyblade.

"Namine!" Sora shouted as he used Marluxia's scythe handle to jump over them and land by said girl still frozen in the corner by fear at what happened earlier. Though that fear did drop a bit at Sora's face as he, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy ran up to her.

"What happened? I thought you were still down stairs with that Riku look-a-like." Corrin asked

"W-well…" Namine began

"At last, the Keyblade's hero has arrived." Marluxia said getting their attention. "Welcome, to Castle Oblivion." Marluxia said with his usual confidence returning.

"You…You're the one who lead us here!" Sora said in anger as he recognizing the voice.

"Namine, is that Marluxia?" Corrin asked as Namine nodded.

"Hey, don't take your eyes off me!" Axel shouted as he charged at Marluxia with another attack, only for Marluxia to vanish from sight.

Before Sora and co could even blink, Marluxia grabbed Namine from behind, disappeared again, and reappeared in the middle of the room, with his free hand grasped over Namine's mouth.

"Don't move, any of you." Marluxia demanded as he nudged his weapon close to Namine. Sora and co gritted their teeth in frustration.

Axel just laughed. "Your brain must be getting rusty if you think that cowering behind Namine will save you." He said as he vanished and reappeared behind Marluxia much to the pink-haired man's shock. "Your little mascot can keep you company in the void!" Axel shouted as he slashed the two with his chakrams.

"NO!" Sora shouted in terror

Thankfully, Marluxia and Namine vanished right before the chakram hit them.

"Whew. That was close." Marluxia muttered reappearing by the door. He was honestly NOT expecting Axel to actually risk killing Namine to kill him, but thankfully, he could still use that to his advantage.

"Did you see that Sora? Axel was willing to kill Namine to get to me. So tell me, which of us is truly the more dangerous one here?" Marluxia asked

Sora and Corrin immediately readied their weapons at Axel.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are actually going to listen to him?" Axel asked annoyed

"After we finish with you, he's next!" Corrin declared as Sora nodded

Marluxia used this moment to flee the room. "If you want to protect Namine, I'd suggest taking out Axel first." And with that, Marluxia and Namine vanished

"You guys do know he's just doing this to buy himself some time, right?" Axel asked bored

"Of course, I know that. But that doesn't mean we trust you. Like Corrin said. He's next!" Sora declared as he and the others prepared for battle.

* * *

Marluxia appeared in another room, where he let go of Namine, as she breathed a sigh of relief now that her mouth wasn't covered.

"I apologies for that rough treatment, but we shouldn't have any interruptions for a while. Now, erase Sora's memory completely." Marluxia demanded

Namine glared at him. "NO! I refuse to be your puppet any longer!" Marluxia looked more annoyed than aggravated at Namine's declaration.

"Don't tell me you have some feelings for him?" Marluxia sighed as an eerie smile appeared on his face. "How droll."

Namine gulped.

* * *

Corrin rushed forward to attack Axel with his Dragon fang attack. Axel dodged out of the way, only to be hit from a Strike Raid from Sora.

Axel fell to the ground, turning into a dodge roll from Donald's Thundaga, and using his Chakrams to knock away Goofy's shield.

_'Huh, they've gotten better. Alright then.'_ Axel thought as he dismissed his chakrams much to the other's confusion.

"What gives?" Corrin asked still on guard.

"Hey, All I waned was to take out Marluxia. If you guys want to do it that badly, then go." Axel said waving them off.

"Is this a joke to you?" Corrin demanded

"No, I just want a break from the icky jobs for once." Axel grinned. "Come on, don't make me regret saving you lot."

"Saving us? What do you mean?" Sora asked

"I'm not telling. Anyway, if you really want to save Namine, I'd suggest you get moving. Marluxia is in a bad mood, so who knows what he will do to her." Axel warned

The group was still hesitant, since they didn't trust Axel ether.

"Listen. Don't make me fight you seriously. I can care less what happens to Namine. She has no connections to my mission, so get going before I decide to fight seriously." Axel warned

Relenting, Sora and co left the room to give chase to Marluxia.

"Well, this will be an interesting show, but first…" Axel said as he left the room in corridor of darkness.

* * *

Axel appeared in the basement floor before Zexion.

"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus. I wonder who will be next to go." Axel said

"I thought it would be you, before you decided to quite." Zexion commented having watched the battle through the monitors.

"Nah, I get the icky jobs enough, and something tells me that I will get more of them in the future. I'll let Sora deal with Marluxia." Axel said with a chuckle as he looked around. "An amusing end for his punishment of betrayal to the Organization and targeting the kid." Axel then turned back to Zexion. "What about Riku? Didn't you guys have some plans for him?"

Zexion nodded seeing no reason to keep it a secret. "Indeed. We originally planned on using him on the traitors in case Marluxia's plan worked. But, with his plans ruined and his end in sight, Riku and that knight of Nohr are more of a nuisance now."

"And dangerous. They did manage to take down Lexaeus after all." Axel pointed out.

"That is not how I do things." Zexion said "I will deal with Riku. There is no reason to worry."

"Alright then. Let's get this done with and R.T.C." Axel said as Zexion nodded. Axel then left the room.

_'On the other hand, Riku could still be of use. After all, he is capable of wielding the Keyblade, even if he currently doesn't have one.'_ Zexion thought as he stared at where Axel once was. _'Not to mention, that I wouldn't say I am out of the woods yet. Marluxia may be taken care of, but don't think that I trust you Axel. I know you and Saix are up to something as well.'_ Perhaps it wouldn't hurt for Zexion to continue with his plans after all as he grabbed the card of Riku's home.

Little did he know that Axel was grinning, already forming a plan of his own.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry to cut out the second Axel battle, but I couldn't get enough from his second battle to really make a great fight Axel deserves. Yeah, he has a fight in KH2, but unlike the silhouettes, that one is actually important to the plot and I won't be skipping it. Plus, in Days it dose show that while Axel is indeed effective at his job, he can be a bit lazy at times, so I feel it fits.

Anyway, This chapter was meant to set things up, and next chapter will be the final battle with Marluxia. Sora's story has about two chapter (Maybe three, depends) and then it's done and all that's left is Riku's story. This arc is getting close to being done and I move on to Days.

Anyway guys, be sure to review and follow and I will see you guys next time for the big battle with Marluxia.

Guestwithideas: While not a bad idea, there are a few problems with what I already wrote. One I can say for now is that Silas is technically a deserter of the military and Xander hasn't forgotten him. But don't worry. Silas has some big things coming up that will actually help tie the plots together, so stay tune.


	21. Promise

Chapter 21 Promise

Sora and co ran through the halls looking for Marluxia. Eventually, they did find him waiting for them in a room, but Namine was nowhere to be scene.

"I see you took care of Axel faster than I thought." Marluxia said

"Where's Namine?" Sora demanded as they summoned their weapons.

"She is safe for now, but let us talk Sora." Marluxia said holding a flower in his hand.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Sora said

"Contrary to things as of late, I don't want you as my enemy Sora. Rather, I want you to join me." Marluxia said

"Well you have a funny way of showing it! Tricking us into this crazy castle, having your allies attack us, lie to us about our memories while having Namine rewrite them, and forcing her against her will and keeping her captive." Corrin listed off.

"I assure you, that it was all a means to test you Sora. And I must say that you performed admirably." Marluxia praised

"Glad to please you!" Sora spat.

"I assure you though that not everything went as I was hoping it would. Larxene going to attack you and Namine was on her own choice, not mine. In terms of Vexen, he was working for another group that I am trying to overthrow. You see, I am part of a group called Organization XIII. We are beings that are trying to seek Kingdom Hearts." Marluxia explained

"Kingdom Hearts?!" The four asked shocked

"That is right. Our leader wants the power for his own reason, but I want it to fill a hole. You see, people like me and even Namine are truly empty. We can't feel like you can. We only feel from our memories. We don't have hearts."

"What do you mean, you don't have hearts?" Corrin asked

"It is as I said. I am an empty shell that wishes to retake what was taken from me. I wish for Kingdom Hearts to complete me. Namine, Larxene, even Axel are the same." Marluxia explained as he held out a hand to Sora. "That is why I need you. Namine needs you. If you join me, I promise not to hurt her, your friends, or your brother."

Sora just readied his blade. "I'm not falling for that!"

"What?" Marluxia asked

"When Namine told me her story, she shed tears. No way someone without a heart could cry like that. You still lied to us. I don't trust you!" Sora declared

"Imbeciles." Marluxia said as his flower turned into a scythe. "Fine then. If you won't join me willingly, then I will make you submit by force!"

"Like hell you will!" A familiar voice declared. Out of nowhere, 'Riku' appeared and attacked Marluxia who managed to jump back and avoid the attack.

"You!" Marluxia shouted

"Riku!" Sora and Corrin shouted

"No, just an imitation." The Replica said

"Why are you here? You're a shell! You've had everything taken from you. Everything!" Marluxia asked

"What did I even have to begin with?" Replica Riku asked. "Both my body and my heart are fake! But there is one memory that I will keep. Even if it's just a lie. I will protect Namine!" he declared

"You are all fools. You would knowingly shackle your heart with the chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside its freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak. You will never defeat me!" Marluxia declared as they all got ready to attack.

Marluxia's scythe started to glow an eerie pink aura as he swung it at the group. Everyone raised their weapons to block, but the attack seemed to have no strength to it.

"Ha! Was that supposed to hurt?" Sora taunted

"No." Marluxia responded with a smirk

"Huh?" Sora asked confused, but then turned into a shock as a number appeared above his and the other's head. All the numbers were 99.

"Each member of the Organization has a secondary title to go with our numbers. Mine is the Graceful Assassin. That number is your life energy. When it hits zero, game over." Marluxia explained

"You're lying!" Corrin accused

"Maybe. Want to wait for the timer to run out and find out?" Marluxia asked as the counters hit 98 for each of them.

"Forget about it! Just beat him and save Namine before it goes out!" Replica Riku said as he charged at Marluxia.

Marluxia however vanished and reappeared behind Replica Riku ready to strike, however, Sora shot is Strike Raid at Marluxia preventing him from attacking the replica of his best friend.

Corrin summoned his mask and blasted a Hydro Shot at Marluxia, hitting him in the chest.

"Alright. Lets see you handle THIS!" Marluxia shouted as he swung his scythe creating a wave of energy that hit Corrin dead on.

"Hang on Corrin! I'll heal you!" Donald shouted as he ran towards the dragon boy.

"I don't think so." Marluxia shouted unleashing another attack, but was intercepted by Goofy's shield.

Sora and the replica of Riku charged at Marluxia, who managed to jump out of the way.

Corrin was healed by Donald and joined his brother as the group surrounded the lord of the castle.

"Seems I underestimated you. For those who willingly chose to follow a lie, you tend to be able to fight well. But this fight has only just begun. And based on your counters, time is running out for you.

It was true. Sora and Replica Riku had a 70, Donald and Goofy had a 72 and Corrin was down a 60.

"The more damage you take, and the more energy you use, the faster the time will go. I can stop it if you agree to join me. I'll even take the replica. Seems there is still some use for you." Marluxia said

"Fat chance!" The replica said as the others nodded.

"Then SINK INTO THE DARKNESS!" Marluxia shouted as he slammed his scythe on the ground causing three black circles to appear under Sora and co. Pink cherry blossom petals started flying around like crazy as they slashed Sora and co repeatedly causing their counters to drop quickly.

Everyone's counters were in the mid-thirties.

Marluxia levitated into the air and started spinning his scythe around in a circle as he charged at the group.

Sora and Corrin barley managed to dodge roll out of the way and Donald and Goofy ducked for cover from the attack.

Replica Riku started to glow purple as he readied his blade.

"LUNA!" Replica Riku shouted. With a quick strike, he slashed Marluxia and threw him off of his attack.

Corrin then gripped his dragonstone and transformed. Dragon Corrin charged at Marluxia, slamming into him at full power right into a wall.

As he hit the wall, Marluxia's body burst into a shower of cherry blossoms and the counters over their heads vanished.

"What the heck?" Corrin asked turning back to normal.

"Is he gone?" Donald asked hopefully.

"You could say that." Marluxia's voice rang out as he appeared before them unscratched. "However, what you destroyed was nothing but an illusion of me."

"Bullcrap!" Corrin shouted.

"So what?!" Replica Riku shouted as he charged forward and slashed Marluxia, only for the same thing to happen again. "Another imitation?"

"So then, where's the real one?" Sora asked

"Uh, maybe in there?" Goofy said pointing to the door that had roots sticking out of it.

"How did we miss that?" Corrin asked

"Probably because we were too busy trying not to die?" Donald retorted.

"Who cares. We need to go after him!" Sora declared as the rest nodded.

* * *

Sora opened the door and the group ran through.

Inside the door, was a garden filled with roses and thorns, along with some other big plants. On the far other side of the room was Namine unconscious and wrapped in thorns.

"NAMINE!" Sora and Replica Riku shouted.

"Welcome to my Garden." Marluxia greeted floating above them. "You could say that these roses here represent Namine's feelings. She didn't want to hurt you anymore Sora, and this is what she got." Marluxia then smirked. "Isn't it nice to be so loved?"

"Corrin, help me take care of him. Riku, you Donald and Goofy save Namine." Sora shouted.

"You don't mind?" Replica Riku asked surprised that Sora left Namine's care to him.

"Now isn't the time for that." Sora said and Replica Riku nodded.

"Leave it to us!" Donald declared.

"We'll save Namine. Now beat that guy and let's get our memories back!" Goofy declared.

Sora and Corrin charged at Marluxia while Replica Riku, Donald and Goofy ran for Namine.

"Soon the emptiness will shatter your heart, in this world of nothingness!" Marluxia declared as a tornado of flower petals surrounded him.

When the wind died down, Marluxia was on top of a giant white specter. It was shaped like a human with a hood-like design over the thing's face that had the Nobody symbol on it. For arms, it had larger blades shaped like Marluxia's weapon and on top of the thing was Marluxia sitting in a giant flower.

"Like that thing will save you?" Corrin retorted.

"You and your entire Organization is going down!" Sora declared.

"Do you both want to scream?" Marluxia asked as he waved his hand, causing small flower like objects to fly down at the two boys and start shooting at them with lasers.

"What the heck?" Sora shouted as he and Corrin started dodging the lasers.

Marluxia then raised one of the mechs hands up into the air, and slammed down the scythe causing a shock wave of petals to fly around knocking Sora and Corrin back.

Sora tried to use Strike Raid, but one of Marluxia's scythes knocked the attack away.

"Let's take those scythes out first, then deal with Marluxia." Corrin said

Sora nodded and jumped up into the air. "RAGNAROK!" Sora shouted as he charged a ball of energy at the tip of his Keyblade that burst into a bunch of smaller balls of light that homed in and destroyed the left arm.

DRAGON FANG!" Corrin shouted as he summoned his mask and attacked the right arm destroying it.

Marluxia growled as he raised the mech up and charged it at the two who dodge rolled out of the way. Marluxia summoned his real scythe and fired waves of energy at the two who continued to dodge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Replica Riku, Donald, and Goofy fought through the hordes of plants and thorns to finally reach Namine.

"NAMINE!" Replica Riku shouted as he slashed away the thorns that held her, while Donald got to work healing the injuries she got from being wrapped in thorns.

"She's unconscious, but she's still alive." Donald said.

"Don't worry Namine. We'll get you out of this." Replica Riku declared as the three ran back to the exit.

* * *

Sora in the meantime jumped into the air and launched at Marluxia now that his mech's arms were destroyed. Though Marluxia blocked the attack with his scythe.

"Sora, I have no reason to fight you!" Marluxia shouted. He then used his other hand to snap his fingers causing three giant Venus flytraps to grab Replica Riku, Donald, and Goofy. The former dropping Namine in the process.

"No!" Corrin shouted running towards them, only for a forth to appear and grab him as well.

"All I want is your help." Marluxia declared still in a dead lock with Sora. Sora glanced down to his brother and friends desperately trying to keep the mouths from closing.

"Yikes! Something's dripping on me!" Goofy called out as his hat was sizzling.

"We're being digested!" Donald shouted

"I will not become plant food!" Corrin shouted

"Namine!" Replica Riku shouted trying to reach for the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Guys!" Sora shouted.

"Your answer will decide their fate Sora." Marluxia said. "Do you want to be a hero who can't protect anyone?"

Sora was left conflicted. Dose he continue his fight with Marluxia, or submit. He feared that if he rushed to their aids, Marluxia would only summon another one to get him like he did with Corrin.

"Sora! Don't worry about us!" Corrin suddenly shouted much to Sora's suprise.

"Corrin." Sora muttered

"We'll be alright, just trust us. Don't let Marluxia win!" Corrin called out as Donald, Goofy and even the Replica of Riku nodded in agreement.

Sora nodded back, knowing what he had to do. With another swing, Sora continued his attack on Marluxia with Arc Arcanum much to the Nobodies shock.

"Don't you care what happens to your brother or your friends?" Marluxia shouted desperately blocking the attacks from Sora.

"I made that mistake earlier not trusting them when they questioned my sudden changes in memories, I won't do it again." Sora declared continuing the attack which was starting to overpower Marluxia. "I trust that they can handle themselves."

Marluxia now desperate, teleported out of the specter and grabbed Namine who was still on the ground. "What about Namine? Didn't you say you would protect her?" Marluxia shouted

Sora charged straight at Marluxia and slammed his Keyblade right into Marluxia's chest. "If I listened to you, I wouldn't really be protecting her!" Sora declared as he grabbed Namine from Marluxia.

Marluxia felt his power leave him as his body started to vanish. He stared at the weapon in Sora's hand.

_'It was so close. The Keyblade, my missing past, my goal. It was all within reach. This strength, this determination. This is the heart of a hero!'_ Marluxia thought as his body faded away.

* * *

With Marluxia's death, the garden withered away releasing Corrin, Donald, Goofy and the replica of Riku from the giant plants. Donald began to stomp comedically on it until it was no more.

"Namine, your safe now." Sora said gently.

Namine was slowly awakening with a peaceful look upon seeing Sora's face. "Sora, thank you." She whispered with some tears in her eyes.

"Hey, sorry for being such a pathetic hero." Sora joked lightly.

Replica Riku watched for a minute before he decided to leave.

Sora and Corrin noticed this and ran up to him once Namine was able to stand up again.

"Riku." Sora said

"I'm not Riku. I'm a fake." Replica Riku said not looking back. "I can't remember why I was created, or even when and where." He then turned around. "All I have is memories of you, me, Corrin, and Namine but, I know those memories aren't real."

"Gee Namine, can't you use your powers to put Riku back to normal?" Goofy asked

"Well, I" Namine began unsure of how to say it.

"There is nothing to put back, because there was nothing there to begin with." Replica Riku said. "As I said, I'm a fake. I am not the real Riku." He then turned around and started to leave. "But don't worry about me. I'll manage."

"Who cares!" Sora shouted getting the replica to stop. "Who care if you're not the real Riku. You are you! Just like Namine, you clearly have a heart. You showed that with your concern for her in the battle. Your feelings, even if they were born from a lie are real. And they belong to you and you alone!"

"Sora, you're a good guy. I don't need to be real to know that those feelings are real. Farewell." Replica Riku said as he left.

"Riku." Sora said sadly. Corrin placed a hand on his shoulder as everyone watched the replica leave.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I am so sorry that this took a while. Not only was this fight a huge pain to write, but I was also quite distracted from playing Three Houses to write.

(Honestly, this arc was a pain to write at times with me constantly doing boss battles due to me deciding to skip Disney worlds in the game.)

Anyway, speaking of Three Houses, Someone did ask me if I was going to add that game to this fic, and I figured I would answer this right now.

I have no intention of adding Three Houses to this fanfiction. I am keeping it mainly Fates only in terms of Fire Emblem and MAYBE some Awakening due to the connection between the two. Why? Well:

1) Three Houses is still rather new and I just want to enjoy the game without wondering what I could use for my fanfiction.

2) Fire Emblem in my opinion, is too big to fit within a world for Kingdom Hearts. Usually I spend about 2-3 chapters on a world, but will stretch longer if needed. But for Fire Emblem, I don't think I'd do it justice by condensing it down to a single world. It's just too much. Same goes for most RPGs like Chrono Trigger or Dragon Quest, or something massive like Marvel or Star Wars. So don't expect those Worlds ether. (ESPECIALLY Chrono Trigger. I have enough time travel to deal with thank you!)

That being said, I did tell a few people before through PMs but I do plan on doing some Nintendo worlds in KH2 and beyond, so look forward to that. I already have the ones I'm using figured out, so I am NOT accepting requests for them right now.

But anyway, next chapter will wrap up Sora's story and then it is all Riku. See you then!


	22. Chain of Memories

Chapter 22 Chain of Memories

Namine guided Sora and co to some strange pods shaped like a white flower closed up.

"Will these helps get our memories back?" Corrin asked

"Yes. Putting back your memory chains will take time, but I'll look after you when I do it." Namine assured. "But I should tell you guys something first."

"What's that?" Sora asked

"Memories work as a chain. When you remember one thing, it leads to remembering another. That creates a Chain of Memories. I don't erase memories; I just take apart the chains and rearrange them." Namine explained "You still have all your memories."

"So, you can put them back?" Jiminy asked

"Yes, but I have to take apart the chain that I made first. As a result, to get your memories back, you will forget everything that happened in this castle. Even me." Namine said sadly much to the others shock

"Is there any other way?" Sora asked

"I don't think so. This is a tricky procedure. If there is another way, I don't know it, but this way will work for sure, and is the safest way." Namine explained "So you have a choice. Keep your memories as they are, or reclaim your old memories."

Sora and co were silent for a minute before Sora spoke up. "Please make me as I was before.

Namine honestly wasn't surprised, but did her best to keep her tears from spilling.

"Namine…" Corrin said sadly.

"It's fine Corrin. I deserve this. You're only in this mess because of me in the first place." Namine said

"But still…" Corrin began.

"Don't worry." Sora said getting everyone's attention. "When I awaken, I don't know how, but I will see you again. And then, we can be friends for real." Sora said much to Namine's shock.

"You…you would still be friends with me?" Namine asked shocked

"Of course." Sora said

Corrin just chuckled. "You know him. He'll mean it to."

"If you take apart the chain you made it won't be gone for good, right?" Sora asked

"True, it will still be there, but you won't remember me." Namine said

"Don't worry. I wrote a message in my journal." Jiminy said showing that he wrote "Thank Namine."

"Well, now I feel better." Donald said heading for his pod with Goofy doing the same.

"Goodnight everybody!" Goofy called out as he and Donald entered the pods causing them to close.

"I guess that's that then." Corrin said heading for his own pod, but Namine stops him.

"Before you go to sleep, there is something I should tell you." Namine said

"What's that?" Corrin asked

"When I was altering Sora's memories, I would often take a look at your memories when Marluxia wasn't looking, and I found a part of it damaged." Namine said

"Damaged?" Corrin asked

"Your childhood memories from before you arrived on Destiny Island was damaged as a result of what I can guess is the combination of trama and some strange magic. When you first transformed into a dragon, the magic grew weaker and nearly broke. That's what caused your nightmare to appear. It likely is linked to how you lost your memories and ended up on the islands." Namine explained

"Vexen seemed to have known something about me as well, but it's not like I can ask him now." Corrin muttered. _'But is that Organization group Marluxia mentioned also involved with my missing past?'_

"I might be able to assist the healing, by mending the chains and removing the remaining magic, but I can make no guarantees that it will work." Namine said

"I appreciate that, but if you can't don't worry. As long as I have Sora and my friends, I'll never be alone." Corrin assured

"I had a feeling you would say that, but I did find something from that part. Let me see that picture." Namine asked as Corrin complied handing her the picture.

Namine grabbed a red crayon and started to write something on the back of the picture.

"You write with crayon?" Corrin laughed

Namine blushed. "Sh-shut up! I like crayons!"

Corrin just laughed as he took back the picture. "You can be more childish than Sora sometimes." Corrin then looked at the picture and saw the word "Hoshido" written on the back. "But in all seriousness, thank you, Namine."

Namine nodded and went back to Sora as Corrin got into his pod. _'Hoshido…Is that what that place was called?' _Corrin thought remembering the Kingdom they visited on their way to the top floor. The pod closed up and Corrin entered a deep sleep.

"Our meeting may have started from a lie, but I am glad that I got to meet you Sora." Namine said as Sora was about to get into his pod.

"Yeah, me to. When I remembered you and your name, I was happy. And that was no lie." Sora said turning to face her. Both were silent for a minute.

"Goodbye." Namine said

"No, not goodbye. Like I already said, when I wake up, we will meet again, and we'll be friends for real. No lies. I promise Namine." Sora said

"Your going to forget your promise you know." Namine pointed out.

"But the chain of memory will still be there, right?" Sora asked

"Yeah, it will. Okay, it's a promise." Namine said as she and Sora pinky promised

Sora got into the pod as it slowly began to close. "I should also say that some of your memories are buried deep in your heart where I can't find them, but if you remember the girl you made a promise to, they should find their way back to you." Namine said

"Another girl. You said before that she was the one who was truly most important to me." Sora said

"Right. That good luck charm. When I changed your memories, I changed shape as well. But when you started to remember her, it returned to normal." Namine said

Sora took out the charm and looked at it as the pod fully closed and Sora fell asleep.

* * *

Inside of Sora's mind, he stood in a black void with various figures before him as Namine appeared next to him. Some of them he could vaguely make out as Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. There were five others though that looked familiar to him. Then three more figures appeared in the center. One was Riku, but the one in the middle…

Sora went deep into thought and finally the name came back to him.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted in joy.

The girl in the middle smiled as the black area turned white and the others were fully colored. Riku, his mother, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie from back home, with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Cloud before him as well. All were smiling at the Keyblade hero.

"Everyone." Sora whispered, but then noticed Namine starting to fade away. "Namine?"

"Don't worry. You'll forget me, but with our promise, I can come back." Namine said holding up her finger.

"Yeah. A promise is a promise." Sora said holding up his pinky. "Forgotten but not lost."

Namine nodded. "That's right. But for now, you should be with them." Namine said as she faded away. "Goodbye Sora."

"Goodbye…Namine…" Sora whispered as the memories of her faded away. With that, he walked towards his friends and family.

* * *

Meanwhile at Destiny Island:

Kairi decided to take a brake from her magic lesson and looked back out over the sea. Tidus Wakka and Selphie were playing tag when Selphie noticed Kairi and walked up to the girl.

"You interested in playing tag?" Selphie asked

Kairi shook her head. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind right now." Kairi answered

"Like what?" Selphie asked

Kairi never answered

* * *

Inside Castle Oblivion:

Replica Riku walked down the hallways. As he did, his memories were returning to him, mainly his encounter with his original.

"I laughed at him at one point but now…If he's Riku then what am I?" Replica Riku asked himself.

"Tough questions." Axel's voice rang out as he appeared before the Replica. Replica Riku summoned his Soul Eater in defense.

"Hey calm down there. I'm not here to fight you. I may have the answer to your problems." Axel said holding a hand out.

Replica Riku lowered his blade as he thought over his options.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I may not be a Sora x Namine shipper, but the goodbye between the two still hurt.

Sora's story is done for this arc. For the rest of this arc, it is all Riku and Silas people!

So, I did skip the bonus scene with Roxas because, I was planning on doing it at the end of Riku's story.

Speaking of Roxas...Well, here is some news that some may not enjoy:

Towards the end of the Kingdom Hearts Arc, I stated that Roxas and Xion were the biggest pains of how to bring back and I asked for suggestions. I did get some suggestions which, while I am thankful for, I never agreed with them. But then I came across another problem.

What would I do with them?

While their screen time in canon was small, Both Roxas and Xion did accomplish what they wanted. They wanted to hang out with Axel and eat Ice Cream like they used to. They wanted a heart to live a normal life, and at the end of KH3, they got that. I did run into a similar problem with Aqua and Ventus at one point, but I was able to find something for them. I don't just want to add in a character for the sake of adding them in.

While I myself am not really a Roxas fan, I do see why others like the guy. But as I said before several times, I have a lot of characters to deal with since beginning next arc, the Fire Emblem Fates characters will start and when I get to the Fates arc along with KH3, I will have a lot of characters to keep track of. I got most of the Kingdom Hearts cast (And room for Kairi's better development), still a great deal of Fates characters, along with villains, and my stubbornness to give Leon's gang more involvement in the main story. It's ridiculous. That's why I said that not all the Fates characters will be in this, and I don't think it would be fair to cut out only Fates characters. Roxas and Xion will still be the main characters of the next arc, and be in KH2 (For Roxas) along with returning in KH3 just like in canon, so they aren't gone entirely though.

I apologies to all the Roxas and Xion fans reading this, but this is my final decision on the matter.

Anyway, I hope my explanations were done fine in the chapter. If not, let me know so I can fix it. This stuff, especially Namine's powers aren't easy to describe sometimes.

Regardless, review and follow, and I will see you all next time as Riku and Silas continue to a place Riku is very familiar with. See you guys then.

Ghost: As I said in the last chapter, Three Houses is not appearing in the fanfiction. Though on a side note, I am in the middle of the Blue Lions path right now. Claude is still my favorite lord of the three, but the Blue Lions path is probably my favorite path so far. (Though I still have the church path to go through after this.) Although in the future, I might do another Fire Emblem crossover with Three Houses. It won't be with Kingdom Hearts though.


	23. Regret and Acceptance

Chapter 23 Regret and Acceptance

Riku and Silas continued own the halls arriving at the next door when the entire castle began to shake.

"What the heck? Is this an earthquake?" Silas asked shocked

"That's strange. A powerful dark scent from above has just vanished." Riku said as the shaking stopped.

"Yes." A familiar voice rang out as Zexion appeared before the two. "The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just fallen at the hands of the Keyblade master." Zexion said.

"Keyblade…" Riku muttered. There were only two people that he knew at the moment that could weild that weapon aside from technically himself, and he doubt the it was the King since he stated before that he's been trying to find Riku, and that scent was rather further away. That could only mean that…

"Sora? He's here?" Riku asked shocked getting Silas's attention.

_'Sora? That's the name of Riku's friend and Corrin's new brother. If he's here then dose that mean…'_ Silas thought.

"Yes. Both he and Corrin are indeed here." Zexion said. "Do you want to see them? Can you even face them?"

"What dose that mean?" Riku demanded

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow still nest in your heart. Do you really want to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?" Zexion asked as Riku grunted

Zexion then turned to Silas. "As for you. Do you really think Corrin would want to met someone who wears the armor and allies himself with the man that killed his father and kidnapped him all those years ago?"

Silas was at a loss of words.

"Sora's mission is to fight the darkness, and Corrin made it his mission to help him. In other words, you two." Zexion said as he took out a card. "But if you both don't believe me, then use this card and seek the truth." Zexion tossed the card to Riku who caught it and looked at it in shock.

"This is…" Riku began

"Yes. Your home." Zexion finished as he vanished in a corridor of darkness.

Riku and Silas were silent for a minute.

"So, that card will show us your home?" Silas asked

"Guess so. And we have no choice but to go forward." Riku said as he approached the door. Riku held up the card and the door opened with a bright flash of light. Hesitant, Riku and Silas stepped through the door.

* * *

Riku was sitting on the tree where Sora once sat when he, Corrin, and Kairi would sit with him and watch the sunset. Silas was leaning on the tree where Riku once placed himself.

"I never thought I would miss the island winds this much." Riku said

"So, this is where you lived?" Silas asked and Riku nodded. "Why would you want to leave here. I know several people back home who would kill to live in a place like this."

"I guess I was just curious of the outside world. There was a legend of a boy who vanished one day. He always wanted to see what was beyond those waters and some say that he found another world." Riku said

"Sounds weird. I'd imagine that crossing the waters would get you two different land but another world?" Silas questioned

"And now you're still questioning how there was a giant whale in space." Riku laughed

"Hey! That's utterly insane!" Silas retorted. Riku continued to laugh.

"Still, I could remember a time when I couldn't wait to get off this rock, and now I can't help but feel relaxed over the island breeze." Riku said

"It feels nice." Silas agreed, then noticed three kids playing over by the docks. "Other people."

Riku looked over and saw the three. "That's Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. I wonder…" Riku jumped off the tree and headed towards the three. Silas followed suit.

* * *

Riku ran up to the three with Silas right behind him.

"What's up with you three? I've never seen you guys this quite." Riku joked lightly but the three just stared at Riku still silent.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Riku asked

Still nothing

"Guys?" Riku asked a little afraid.

Suddenly the three vanished.

"What the heck?" Riku asked

"Is this like back in Cheves?" Silas asked

"No. That was suppose to be a memory. Those three were never this quite. And while they didn't say anything, they did react to me speaking at first." Riku said

"That's right. Back in Cheves, we shouted and no one responded. But they did look at you." Silas agreed.

Riku then noticed someone back on the bridge and took off with Silas following.

* * *

Riku ran up to he middle of the bridge where a red-head girl was standing before him.

"Kairi!" Riku called out.

_'That's Kairi?'_ Silas thought.

"Kairi! Are you-"

Before Riku could finish, Kairi vanished before him.

"NO! KAIRI!" Riku shouted. "Why?"

Surely, you knew this was going to happen." Zexion said from behind standing by the tree where the two were recently.

"What do you mean?" Silas demanded

"You've been to a number of worlds before this one. And in each of those worlds, you two met no one but beings of darkness. The only exception was in Cheves, and that was thanks to my magic pulling a memory from Corrin's past. But never once did you two ever interact with anyone but those of darkness." Zexion explained. "That's all that's left in your heart Riku. Dark memories. Your memories of home are gone."

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from back home! Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Sora, Corrin, Kairi...They are all my…my…my closest friends." Riku retorted

"And who was it that threw away those friends? Or have you forgotten? You were the one who destroyed your home." Zexion retorted. With a wave of his hand, the surroundings changed.

The islands broke apart as the piece that Riku and Silas on rose up. The sky turned dark as a giant red and black hole sucking in the rocks around them inside. The sky was now black and stormy with very high winds.

"What's happening?" Silas asked

"This is…that night." Riku said in shock.

"All of the islands that you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were lost forever to the darkness." Zexion continued as he pointed to the side to another Riku watching the destruction around him. "ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!"

"No…" Riku said looking at his duplicate in shock.

"You hated being an islander, so you opened the door to darkness. You were pulled into the darkness and now you belong to darkness." Zexion said as Riku clenched his chest in fear.

"That's enough out of you!" Silas retorted drawing his sword.

"And as for you." Zexion said turning to Silas. "Tell me. What was your goal when you found Corrin? Take him home to Nohr?"

"I…" Silas stuttered

"Did you not see what happened at Cheves? Your Kingdom lives in darkness. Your king knows nothing but conquest and destruction. He ruined any chance of Hoshido giving your home the supplies it needed to survive by killing their king taking two of his children! Would you want to take Corrin home to a place where he was nothing but a prisoner?" Zexion asked

"No…I…" Silas began.

"Your kingdom as I said is a kingdom of darkness, and those blood runs in your veins as well." Zexion declared as another Silas appeared next to the other Riku.

"NOW SEE WHAT YOU TWO TRULY ARE!" Zexion shouted as the two look-a-likes were surrounded by dark energy and sunk into the ground. As they did, a large Darkside appeared before the two.

The two took out the Darkside Heartless with little effort.

**(Yeah, there is nothing new I could do with this boss.)**

Riku then noticed two familiar figures on the far sides of the piece of the remains of the island.

"Sora! Corrin!" Riku shouted as he decided to run towards Sora.

Silas looked at Corrin. His back was turned and he was wearing a more casual white jacket and blue pants, and shockingly shoes, but he recognized that white hair and pointy ears anywhere.

"CORRIN!" Silas shouted running towards Corrin.

Riku ran up to Sora and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sora! It's me!" Riku said

Instincts really saved Riku here as he barely dodged Sora's surprise attack with his Keyblade. Sora ran forward and attacked Riku who managed to summon his sword and block the attack.

"Stop it Sora! Don't you recognize me?" Riku asked

"Yeah, I recognize you! I can see what you've become!" Sora spat as he jumped back and fired a beam of light at Riku sending him to the ground in pain.

* * *

Silas meanwhile, made it to Corrin.

"Corrin. It's been a long time. Do you recognize me?" Silas asked hopeful.

"Yeah…I do." Corrin spat.

Much like Riku, Silas was barley able to block Corrin's surprise attack.

Corrin…why are you"

Another pawn of that monster that took my father!" Corrin shouted. "You want to drag me back to that prison?"

"No, I…" Silas tried but was met with a kick to the stomach sending him towards Riku.

"How could the light hurt you? Riku…have you truly become a creature of the darkness?" Sora asked sadly as Corrin walked next to him. "Fine, so be it. Time to face the light." Sora raised his Keyblade as Corrin placed his hand on Sora's shoulder causing the light to grow brighter. Light erupted from the tip of the Keyblade creating a giant ball of light that engulfed Riku and Silas.

* * *

Riku found himself falling in a realm of bright nothing.

"I'm fading…" Riku muttered

"You're not fading." A voice called out as Kairi appeared before him. "There is no power that can defeat you. Not the light, or the dark. So, don't run from the light, and don't fear the darkness. Because both can make you stronger."

"Both can make me stronger? Even the darkness?" Riku asked surprised

"Yes. The strength that's yours." Kairi said. "The darkness inside you is indeed vast and deep, but if you can stare right into it and never look away, you won't ever be afraid again."

"All this time, I've been trying to push the darkness away." Riku muttered

"All you have to do is remember to be brave. Know that the darkness is there don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength like never before. You'll be able to see the deepest darkness." Kairi said

"And I'll be able to see through the brightest light." Riku realized

"Follow the darkness. It will show you the way to your friends." Kairi advised

"Can I face them?" Riku asked

"You don't want to?" Kairi asked as she briefly changed into a blond girl with a white dress before turning back into Kairi.

"You know I do…more than everything." Riku said as Kairi vanished. "And I will do it with my strength…my dark strength…"

Riku stood tall within the light.

"DARKNESS!" Riku shouted turning into his dark form. Sensing is target, he summoned his blade and slashed.

* * *

Silas was also fading through the light.

"I guess I truly am just a monster like Garon…" Silas muttered

"Do you really think that?" A girl's voice rang out.

"Huh? Who is that?" Silas asked

"What is it that you want? Why do you want to see Corrin again?" The girl asked

"Because he was my best friend. The only one I had." Silas said

"Do you care where you are?" The girl asked

"Not really. I just wanted to see him again. At least one more time. I need to apologies." Silas said

"For what?" The girl asked "Did you do something wrong?"

"I'm from Nohr. I serve Garon." Silas said

"So? Dose that mean you are like him? Are you really believing that? Would Corrin really blame you for something you had nothing to do with?" The girl asked

"I don't know…It's been so many years. He may not even be the same boy." Silas said

"He won't hate you. While the event may have been tragic, the only one here who thinks you bare some blame, is you." The girl pointed out. "If you truly wish to be friends again, if you truly wish to see him again, then go forward and see him. You have your new friend by your side, and he won't leave you hanging." The girl said

"My new friend…Riku!" Silas realized

"Come Silas, we're out of here!" Riku's voice rang out as Silas felt a hand grab him.

* * *

Zexion, under his illusion as the Keyblade Hero and the Dragon Prince smirked as he saw his plan coming together.

'Excellent. With this final push, the two will accept their fate and fall to darkness. And when that happens, I will be able to take them.' He thought

"YEEAAHH!" Riku's voice shouted

*SLASH*

Zexion felt a serge of pain as his illusions were cancelled and he fell to his knees.

"Impossible!" He muttered facing Dark Riku and Silas who glared at him. "How did you two find me in when you were lost in the light?"

"You reek of darkness. No amount of light can block that scent. I used that scent to find you." Riku explained

"You used the darkness to find me?" Zexion asked in shock. Looking closer at Riku, to his surprise, the boy's eyes were their usual blue instead of yellow like the other times he used his dark form.

"Looks like your little plan has failed." Silas said

"You two really think that I'm beaten?" Zexion asked casting a Curaga spell on himself allowing him to get back on his feet. "I'll show you both that your efforts of victory are nothing! NOTHING BUT ILLUSIONS!" He shouted as a book appeared in his hands.

_'A book. Is he a mage?'_ Silas thought as he and Riku readied for battle.

Zexion started the battle by launching a Figara spell at the two who dodge rolled out of the way.

_'Yep! Definitely a mage.'_ Silas thought.

Zexion fired another fireball at the two, but Riku countered with his Dark Figara spell.

Orange and Silver fire clashed into each other exploding on contact.

Silas took the opportunity to rush forward through the dust of the explosion and swung his sword at Zexion.

"Reflect!" Zexion shouted summoning a small barrier blocking the attack. The barrier then burst causing Silas to fly back.

"You think I'd fall for a simple attack like that?" Zexion asked as he sank into the floor and reappeared towards the edge.

"Your memories are now mine. CYCLONE SNATCH!" Zexion shouted as he summoned a tornado that grabbed Riku and Silas.

"GAAHH! What do we do?" Silas shouted trying to fight the wind.

"THIS!" Summoning dark energy, Riku swung his Soul Eater blade causing the tornado to vanish and the two boys to land on their feet. "You really thought some wid would beat us?"

"Yes. I got what I wanted." Zexion said with a smile while a Soul Eater blade appeared in his hand with a white glow around it.

"What the?" Riku asked shocked

"That looks like your blade." Silas said

"And now..." Zexion tossed several pieces of paper into the air that transformed into duplicates of Zexion. Each wielding a copy of the Soul Eater blade.

"Great." Riku gritted his teeth.

One of Zexion's clones swung his sword at Riku who blocked the attack. Riku knocked the attack away and slashed the clone, only for his sword to faze right through the clone.

"What the?" Riku asked shocked as he jumped back from another attack keeping on the defense from the clone's assault.

_'How do we stop them if we can't hit them?'_ Silas thought before noticing something. _'Wait, is that his book?'_ Off to the side was Zexion's book floating while covered in a red aura.

Silas bolted towards the book and attacked it.

When the book was destroyed, the clones vanished leaving only the real Zexion remaining.

"There you are!" Riku shouted as he attacked Zexion who blocked the attack, but was being pushed back.

_'This is absurd. His power is on a completely different level then earlier. These two keep countering everything I do.'_ Zexion thought as Riku finally overpowered him sending Zexion flying back and his counterfeit sword vanishing. _'I have one chance left to stop them.'_

Re-summoning his book, Zexion chanted a spell and it vanished.

_'What is he up to now?'_ Riku thought as he readied for whatever spell Zexion was about to use.

RIKU, LOOK OUT!" Silas shouted running towards him.

Riku turned to see Zexion's's book grown to giant size approaching him. Before he could react, the book closed on him and Silas.

* * *

Riku and Silas were inside a dark vortex with multiple copies of Zexion's book around them. Each covered in a blue aura.

Each book started to assault the two from multiple angles. They were able to dodge some, but were still hit from every angle.

Some of the books opened up exploding on the two.

Riku swung his blade destroying some of the books, ut more and more kept coming.

Silas looked around and noticed something.

"Riku! That book!" Silas shouted pointing at one.

Riku looked and saw a very faint silhouette of Zexion.

"THERE!" Riku shouted charging at the book.

"No! NO! I WON'T LOSE!" Zexion shouted as he raised his hand. "METEOR STORM!"

Small meteors descended from the sky but Riku didn't care.

DARK BARRIER!" Riku shouted as a small barrier of dark energy appeared around him protecting him from the meteors.

"WHAT?!" Zexion shouted. "When did you learn that?"

"When I finally accepted." Riku said. "DARK AURA!"

Riku vanished and attacked Zexion's book at a fast speed from all angles before appearing above him.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Riku shouted delivering the final blow.

* * *

Reappearing on the destroyed Destiny Island, Zexion was on his knees having lost a lot of energy.

"After all your protests, you are still like us; on the side of darkness." Zexion said

"I know who I am." Riku said

"I may be a knight of Nohr,, but I am Silas before anything else." Silas declared

"When did that happen?" Zexion asked struggling to get back on his feet. "You were always afraid of the dark before."

"NOT ANYMORE!" Riku shouted charging at Zexion ready to finish him.

Zexion barley manage to vanish in a corridor of darkness before the blade connected with him.

Seeing Zexion gone, Riku dropped his dark form and turned to Silas

"Well, look who just got a whole lot stronger." Silas said with a grin.

"Yeah. What about you though? What do you plan to do when you find the real Corrin?" Riku asked

"I won't take him back to Nohr, but I don't know what to do. I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Silas said

"Will you go back to Nohr?" Riku asked

Silas shrugged. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure they ether announced me dead or a deserter already. Besides..." Silas turned to Riku with a smirk. "I have some else to help as well. And he sure needs it badly."

"HEY!" Riku laughed "I saved you quite a number of times as well."

"Touche." Silas laughed

* * *

Meanwhile, Zexion returned to his room leaning on the wall for support.

"What IS he? No one has ever won at darkness the way he did. It's impossible." Zexion questioned himself frustrated. "Now what? I can't beat him. Should I just retreat?"

Zexion then heard a corridor open behind him. Turning he saw Axel with...RIKU?

Zexion gasped in shock before he realized who was really with Axel.

"Oh...Vexen's replica of course! We could use this Riku to defeat the real one." Zexion realized. The replica however was just quite and Axel just smirked. "Axel?"

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" Axel asked as the replica nodded "Then all you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you do that, you could be your own person. Not Riku or anyone else. You will be your own unique person." The replica looked very interested

"Axel! What are you saying to him?" Zexion asked afraid of what Axel was planning

"You know, he's a good a place as any." Axel said pointing at Zexion.

"No! You can't do this!" Zexion shouted backing against the wall in fear as Replica Riku grabbed him and hoisted him into the air.

Zexion tried to struggle but didn't have much energy to fight back after his battle with Riku and Silas. He soon felt his energy being drained out of his body and his struggle stopped as his body feel limp and vanished.

"So sorry Zexion. But you just found out way too much." Axel said smirking.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Wow! This chapter was longer then the Marluxia battle.

Anyway, yeah Zexion's fight was a bit underwhelming, but I think that's the point. In the original Chain of Memories, there was no fight, it was just a cut-scene. This was meant to show Riku's new strength so of course it was somewhat one-sided

And yeah, Zexion's death was definitely the creepiest of the Organization's death.

But now the Organization is done with for this arc and all that's left is Twilight Town and the final battle.

Hope you guys enjoy and I will see you guys next time.


	24. DIZ

Chapter 24 DIZ

Riku and Silas exited the room of Destiny Island to continue forward.

**"Riku…Riku…"** A voice called out in Riku's mind.

Riku gasped. Recognizing the voice of Ansem.

**"I know you can feel it…The grip I have on your heart."** Ansem's voice rang out as Riku grasped his chest.

Hey Riku, what's wrong?" Silas asked seeing his friend suddenly stop.

**"You have let in the darkness, Riku…That means that soon, your heart will become an all-consuming darkness."** Ansem said

"I'm not like that now." Riku said out loud.

"Not like what? What's wrong?" Silas asked concerned

**"Yes, you are."** Ansem said

Suddenly, Riku's body suddenly froze with his arms stretched out.

"Can't move!" Riku grunted

"Riku!" Silas approached him but backed away from the dark aura pouring out of Riku's body.

**"The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is fruitless."** Ansem said

Silas was thinking rapidly of a way to help Riku, when a ball of light appeared out of nowhere, and entered Riku's body dispelling the darkness and allowing Riku to move again.

**"Must you interfere again?"** Ansem roared as his presences vanished.

Riku was gasping in relief over his freedom as Silas helped him up.

"What happened? Was it Ansem?" Silas asked

"Yeah…but that light…" Riku panted

"Glad I was just in time. That ought to keep him busy for a while." A new voice rang out. Both boys turned around to the sorce of the voice to see the tiny mouse king walk up to them.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner Riku. Who's your friend?" Mickey asked

"Your majesty?" Riku asked in shock

"Uh-huh." Mickey nodded

Riku grabbed Mickey's face to see if it was another illusion, but he felt real. Riku was overjoyed

"You're really here." Riku sighed

"Of course. I promised I'd find a way to you, didn't I?" Mickey asked

"Wait…YOU'RE kig Mickey?" Silas asked in shock.

"That's right. Have we meet?" Mickey asked

"He's…a talking mouse…" Silas mumbled

"Give it a rest Silas." Riku sighed

"I feel like I'm missing something here. Can you help me get caught up?" Mickey asked as Riku nodded

**One explanation later:**

"So, you were from a Kingdom called Nohr in the same world that Sora's stepbrother Corrin is from, but you were kidnapped by the Organization, escaped and have been traveling with Riku since?" Mickey asked abridging everything he was told what happened

"Pretty much." Silas said

"Well then, I owe you my thanks." Mickey said

"For what?" Silas asked

"For helping Riku. With his current situation, having a friend to talk to was definitely something he needed. I'm glad you were there to help him when I couldn't." Mickey said

"Oh, it's nothing…I'm not that great." Silas admitted

"Of course, you are. And remember, A king can reflect his kingdom, but he doesn't reflect all his people. Believe me. There were some not so nice people back home for me. One in particular was always caused trouble." Mickey said

"King Mickey." Silas said

"I don't know much about this King Garon, or why he did what he did, but I can just tell by looking at you that you are nothing like that. You kind of remind me of my friend Goofy. Always loyal to his closest friends." Mickey explained

"King Mickey…thank you." Silas whispered in joy.

"Your Majesty, how did you find us by the way?" Riku asked

"It was the strangest thing." Mickey said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. "I needed a way out of the realm of darkness, and this card appeared before me, along with a voice saying that it would help me find the way. This card helped me see your heart through the darkness and lead me right to you. Maybe it was meant to go to you." Mickey said handing Riku the card.

"Maybe your right." Riku said looking at the card.

"Well, let's get going." Silas said as Riku nodded. Riku showed the card to the door causing it to open. While Riku and Silas walked in, Mickey lagged behind.

"I don't like leaving them be, but he did ask me to speak to them alone, and for some reason, I feel like I know him." Mickey said.

* * *

Riku and Silas walked down the streets of another empty town, covered in a beautiful sunset.

"Yet another empty world, but that sunset is really beautiful." Silas commented

"More importantly, where are we? I don't recall ever coming here before." Riku asked

Silas shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're the veteran world jumper here." Silas then looked around. "Hey, where's the king?"

Riku looked around to notice Mickey was missing. "Your majesty?"

"You must battle me alone." Ansem said appearing before the two. "Against my dark powers."

Riku and Silas drew their blades.

Ansem glared at Silas "Did you not hear me? I said alone."

"And I should listen to you why?" Silas asked

Riku surprisingly, just lowered his blade.

"Uh Riku? What are you doing?" Silas asked concerned

"What's this? Are you giving up? Finally ready to surrender to your fate?" Ansem asked

"You're not the true Ansem." Riku declared as Ansem looked surprised and relaxed his stance.

"What do you mean, that's not him?" Silas asked "Is it Zexion again?"

Riku just shook his head. "The Ansem in my heart smells darker. The odor is more foal. But your scent just isn't that. It's not darkness, but something else.

"So, that isn't Ansem?" Silas asked

"I finally understand. You're the one who guided me when my journey in this castle started. You gave me the card pretending to be Ansem, so I could face the darkness." Riku finished

Ansem just smiled "That is correct." 'Ansem' said in a different voice as his body began to flash.

When the light died down, Ansem was replaced by a man in a red cape with red bandages wrapped around his face minus his right eye and mouth with two belts tied around it. Under the cape was black shirt with a white design on it. He has a yellow sash across his waist above his black pants with three identical pouches hanging on it.

"DIZ, or so I am known." DIZ introduced himself. "You-I have watched you all along."

"Really?" Riku asked skeptically. "Who exactly are you? And what do you want with me?"

"For you to choose." DIZ said

"Choose?" Riku asked

"For you are a special entity." DIZ explained. "You exist between light and dark. You stand in the Twilight. You are to meet Namine, and then choose."

"Who's Namine?" Riku asked

"You will know soon enough." DIZ said

"And what about me?" Silas asked

"Do whatever you wish. While you have your own choice to make, you do not have the same choice Riku must decide. But I won't stop you from helping him. I doubt you'd listen if I said so anyway." DIZ said as he vanished

"So, we have to find someone called Namine?" Silas asked

"I guess so. Let's look around town." Riku said and the two began to walk.

* * *

Soon the two came across an old mansion with the gate locked tight.

"You think Namine is here?" Silas asked

"Maybe. But how do we get in?" Riku asked

"Hold it!" A familiar voice demanded

Turning, the two were greeted by none other than the replica of Riku.

"You!" Riku said

Replica Riku examined Riku a bit before he smirked. "You've changed. Your own darkness doesn't frighten you anymore."

"How can you tell?" Riku asked

"Because I'm you." Replica Riku said

"No, I'm me!" Riku retorted

Replica Riku just scowled. "'I'm me' he says. A fake like me could never get away with saying that."

"What?" Silas asked confused

"That's right, I'm a fake! A phony! The way I look, the way I feel, even everything that I remember!" Replica Riku shouted desperately.

"Huh? When did you care? Last time we saw you, you didn't even care that you were a fake." Silas pointed out but the replica ignored him.

"Even, this newfound power." Replica Riku continued as a powerful aura of darkness poured out of him socking the two. "I thought, that by gaining new strength, I could be someone else. Someone who isn't at all you!" He cried as the aura disappeared. "But in the end, I still feel empty. As long as you're around, I'LL NEVER BE MORE THAN YOUR SHADOW!" Replica Riku shouted drawing his Soul Eater as Riku and Silas drew their blades.

Replica Riku charged right at the real Riku and attacked but Riku managed to push back.

"I'll defeat you! Then I'll be real!" Replica Riku declared.

"Like I'm going to just roll over and die?" Riku demanded

Silas rushed over to the replica and attacked. "LUNA!" Silas shouted

Replica Riku dodge rolled out of the way and shot a Dark Figara attack on Silas.

Silas was hit full force and sent flying to the ground.

"SILAS!" Riku shouted rushing to his friend, only to be cut off by his replica.

"Don't ignore me!" Replica Riku shouted attacking Riku. Riku jumped back to avoid the attack.

"DARKNESS!" Riku shouted transforming into his dark form.

Riku jumped into the air and launched a Dark Break attack, but the Replica dodged the attack and countered by a Dark Figara spell which Riku was barley able to block.

"HELM SPLIT!" The Replica shouted as he slammed his blade to the ground releasing a shock wave that knocked Riku back.

"Darn…he really did get stronger." Riku mumbled as he picked himself up.

"Of course. You may have vast dark powers inside you, but you've only just now began to use them. I on the other hand was created to perfect them. I won't lose here!" Replica Riku declared here. "LUNA!"

Replica Riku attacked with a powerful slash that Riku blocked with his Dark Barrier, but the force still knocked him back.

"Get ready. Cause I'm finishing this." Replica Riku growled as he powered up his dark aura. "TAKE TH-GAH!" Replica Riku stopped when he felt an immense amount of pain in his chest.

Riku looked in shock at what he saw. The Replica glanced down to see Silas's blade impaled through him.

"Did you forget…" Silas growled from behind him as he pulled his blade out. "You're fighting two opponents!"

Replica Riku stumbled as he fell onto his back with all his dark powers leaving him and his sword vanishing.

"So…it's over." Replica Riku mumbled weakly as he sighed. "Death doesn't frighten me. Good Riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. Even now, I'm sure what I'm feeling is all fake."

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked as his dark mode faded returning him to normal.

"What happens when a fake dies? One like me? Where will my heart go? Dose it just disappear?" Replica Riku asked

"It'll go somewhere. Maybe, to the same place as mine." Riku said

Replica Riku gave a weak chuckle. "A faithful replica to the very end. That's…okay." A with that, Replica Riku's body dissolved into darkness leaving nothing left.

Riku stared at the spot of his replica for another minute before turning to Silas. "You really saved me there."

"Of course, I did. We're friends, aren't we?" Silas asked with a smile.

Riku was silent for a second before he nodded and smiled. "Yeah, friends."

"So, where is this Namine person?" Silas asked

"Good question…." Riku mumbled

As if on cue, a door appeared before them. One that looked like the doors they have seen throughout Castle Oblivion.

"I guess that might lead the way." Riku said opening the door, and the two walked through the blinding light that came out of the door.

* * *

And That's a wrap!

Farewell Riku Replica. See you in KH3...maybe...I don't know yet.

Oh well. Next chapter, Riku and Silas meet Namine and Riku makes his choice.

On a side topic, I could use some help. I want to give Silas a new blade, but I' unsure of which sword to give him. If anyone has any idea, please let me know.

I don't want any signature blades if I can help it. (No Gunblades or Buster Swords please!)

I'm not interested in any blade secondary effects like instant death or health drain.

Let me know in the reviews or PM me and I will see you guys next time.


	25. The Choice

Chapter 25 The Choice

Silas and Riku found themselves in an even more white room…if that was even possible. The walls themselves glowed. There were three pods across the wall, with one big one in the center. Behind it was a blond-haired girl. Slowly, she walked up to them.

"Are you Namine?" Riku asked

"Yes." Namine said

"I see…That was you!" Riku mumbled

"That voice…That was her I heard." Silas mumbled

"Huh?" Namine asked confused at what they were mumbling about.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Silas dismissed

"Anyway, DIZ said we needed to see you?" Riku asked as Namine nodded.

"Please, come this way." Namine said gesturing them forward. The two complied as they were guided towards the center pod.

A closer look at the pod revealed Sora sleeping inside of it.

"SORA?! What have you done to him!" Riku demanded summoning his weapon. Silas also drew his blade.

"Nothing!" Namine gasped in fear. "He's only sleeping to regain his memories."

"Explain." Riku demanded

So, Namine gave an explanation of Sora's journey through Castle Oblivion. This resulted in Riku relaxing a bit.

"So, Sora chose to forget about this castle, and get his memories back?" Riku asked as Namine nodded.

"That's right. So, can we please put away the swords? Please?" She asked still afraid

Riku blinked and realized that he still had Soul Eater in his hand. "Oh, sorry about that." Riku said dismissing his blade. Silas also put his sword away.

"That's fine. I don't think that was the best way to show you this." Namine sighed.

"So, is that what you wanted to show us?" Silas asked as he glanced at the pod that held Corrin.

"Well yes, but Riku, you have a choice to make too." Namine said

"Why me? No one messed with my memories." Riku said

"Not your memories Riku, your darkness. The darkness that rests in your heart…Ansem. He may be at bay for now, but he will soon wake and take you over like he did before." Namine explained "But I have powers that you can use to put a tight lock on your heart, trapping Ansem inside you forever."

"If I agree, will I have to forget like Sora did?" Riku asked

Namine nodded. "The darkness will be sealed like your memories. You will stop remembering the darkness and go back to how you once were." Namine said "So what is your choice Riku?"

Riku just glanced at Sora in the pod and smirked. "He doesn't even looked worried as he sleeps. Will I be like that?" Riku asked

"I would hope so. You want to look like you're both having a nightmare in there?" Silas asked

"Good point." Riku laughed. "But anyway, whenever we did something, Sora and even Corrin would slack off. Sora even more so, and Corrin until he rolled into something."

"He still dose that?" Silas asked

"He always did that?" Riku asked and Silas nodded.

Riku turned back to the pod. "Even when we were planning on leaving the islands, I did all the work on the raft myself. He, Corrin and even Kairi would slack off. I tell him to take care of Kairi, and he's here taking a nap. And Corrin is as well. That's it. When these slackers wake up, I'll tell them off. But I can't do that if I sleep as well now can I?" Riku smirked Namine giggled while Silas rolled his eyes smiling.

"Keep the lock Namine. I'm not going to run from this. I'm ready. I'll fight Ansem myself." Riku declared

"But what if he takes you over?" Namine asked

"Then the darkness will show me the way." Riku said

"That's true." Namine said

"Somehow, I have a feeling you knew I'd say that." Riku said

"I didn't know. I hoped. I'm not a physic." Namine said "But I hoped you would choose this, because you are the only one who can face the darkness."

"So that's why you came to my rescue in that light in the form of Kairi." Riku guessed

"And mine as well." Silas added.

Namine gasped "When did you know?"

"When I met you. You and Kairi smell the same." Riku said

"And your voice was a dead giveaway." Silas added "But what about me? Do I have a choice?"

"Honestly, I don't have anything for you aside from showing you Corrin. I don't think DIZ was expecting you to be here like Riku." Namine said

"Vexen grabbed me from my home. And based on his complaints, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a last second thing." Silas explained.

"Well, you won't get answers from him anymore, because he's gone." Namine said Silas nodded as he walked towards Corrin.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other? Almost nine years? I joined the knights so I could see you again. But now that I found you, I have so many things I want to talk to you about, but I have no idea where to begin." Silas said looking at the pod.

"His memories were strange. His childhood memories before the island was damaged." Namine explained walking up to Corrin's pod.

"Damaged?" Silas asked surprised.

"Is that why he couldn't remember his past?" Riku asked walking towards Corrin's pod as well.

Namine nodded. "There were traces of magic in there as well. I'm guessing something happened to him after he was taken by Nohr, but the magic seems to be from Nohr.

"Makes sense. Kid or not, I doubt he would be so willing to see Nohr as his home, if he still remembered what Garon did to him." Riku commented

"Yeah…" Silas muttered

"Oh, sorry." Riku apologies

"Don't. You're right. What Garon did is unforgivable. Not just to Corrin, but to my home as well. When Corrin awakens, I'll tell him everything." Silas declared

"I will try and repair his memories, although I'm not sure if I can fully restore it." Namine said

"Do what you can Namine." Riku said as he and Silas walked out the room. "And take care of them."

"Of course." Namine said

* * *

Walking into the next room, Riku and Silas were greeted by King Mickey. "I see you decided not to sleep."

"How did you know that?" Riku asked

"And where did you go?" Silas asked

"DIZ told me. He wanted to speak to you alone so I had to hang back. I didn't know about that replica of you attacking though, otherwise I would have followed you." Mickey said

The three glanced over to see DIZ approach them.

"Do you know him?" Riku asked

"I'm not sure, but I feel I knew him from somewhere." Mickey said

"Who are you?" Riku asked

"I could be somebody, or I could be nobody. It is up to you to believe me or not." DIZ said

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on people don't you." Riku said

"And you chose not to sleep and face Ansem." DIZ said

"Seems like a boring place to sleep." Riku said. "Why? You think I'm reckless?"

"You made your own path." DIZ said

"Are you abandoning me, or supporting me?" Riku asked

"That is for you to choose." DIZ said as he handed Riku and Silas a black coat.

"What's this?" Silas asked looking over the coat

"The Organization will pursue you. Like a pack of haunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they detect you. However, that cloak that they wear will render their eyes and nose useless." DIZ said looking at Mickey. "The ears, not so much."

"Strange cloaks, but cool designs." Silas said

"They wear that cloak to protect themselves from the devouring darkness. Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness." DIZ said

"Doesn't matter. I won't run." Riku declared

DIZ simply threw Riku a card. "That card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem."

Riku nodded. "Let's go." He said as he Silas and Riku walked forward, however, DIZ stopped Silas.

"That blade of yours looks ready to break." DIZ said pointing to Silas's sword

Silas glanced down at his sword and noticed cracks forming in the blade.

"These blades are supposed to be difficult to break." Silas said surprised

"I doubt that when they were forged, they expected you to fight beings with amazing strength." DIZ commented

Silas's mind went to Lexaeus. "Yeah, and after that, we just kept fighting more and more. I guess through all of it, I forgot to check my weapon's condition."

"You shouldn't have been here. I was not expecting that." DIZ said

"Well, me being here wasn't my idea ether." Silas retorted

"Regardless, you still have great strength as you assisted Riku's battle since you two joined forces. And it's clear that you will still go help even if I told you no, just like earlier." DIZ said

"You got that right." Silas said

"Then take this." DIZ said handing Silas a new Sword that appeared in his hand. It was a simple dark sword, but its blade was curved. "Consider it a reward for making it this far."

Silas grabbed the blade as he felt it's weight.

"It is called Balmung. It has some magic inside it. I believe it can be of help." DIZ explained

"Thank you." Silas said as he ran to catch up to Riku and Mickey.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I do appreciate the suggestions you all gave, but Balmung's design was pretty cool and I felt it really fit so I went with it. Special thanks to Andromeda for the suggestion.

(The version I am using is from Final Fantasy XI and yes, it dose have dispel magic in it. I thought it would be fun to use. It's not OP, and it would give Silas some more uniqueness in future fights.)

On a side note, I am not giving new weapons to every single Fire Emblem character that appears in this fan-fiction. I was mainly doing it for Corrin and Silas, but I might give one to Azura as well when she enters the picture. (She could probably use it) But she will be the last one to get a new weapon. Any suggestions for her? Don't forget though that this time, it's a lance. However, her getting it won't be till much later so, no rush.

Next chapter will be Riku's final fight with Ansem, so stay tuned.

Guestwithideas: In Final Fantasy, yes, it is a blade called Excalibur. Gilgamesh was looking for it. In Fire Emblem however, Excalibur is actually a really powerful wind spell.

Meeper: He already has Sol, so giving him the Sol blade would be a bit pointless.


	26. Surpass the Darkness

Chapter 26 Surpass the Darkness

Riku, Silas, and Mickey stood before the door as Riku glanced at his card.

"This card will draw out Ansem." Riku mumbled

"Don't worry, the three of us can take him together." Mickey declared

"That's right." Silas agreed.

"Sorry…but I have to face him alone." Riku declared

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Silas and Mickey shouted

"There is no point in doing this if I don't do it alone. Ansem had been taking over my body and mine alone. If I can surpass him with my own strength, then I truly am destined to eventually become his vessel." Riku said

"Riku, we've gone through this whole ordeal together, why do you want to go alone now?" Silas asked

"I know that, and I am grateful that you always had my back Silas. But this is something I need to do alone. But I do have a favor to ask." Riku said

"A favor?" Silas and Mickey asked

"If Ansem is the victor, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, I want you two to dest-"

"You got it. If that happens, we'll find a way to save ya." Mickey said

"What? No! I'm asking you to dest-"

"Not happening!" Silas declared cutting Riku off this time. "We aren't going to just give up on you."

"That's right. I'll always be there to lend a hand." Mickey said "Unless you don't believe in us."

Riku shook his head. "I chose to believe in you both. Silas, your majesty." Riku said

"I know you won't lose. We'll let you settle this on your own, but if things start looking bad, just know that you can always count on us. I know why you want to do this alone, but it never hurts to ask a friend for help." Mickey said.

"I'll remember that." Riku said as he approached the door and showed the card.

* * *

Riku ran down the halls with his Soul Eater blade in hand.

"Ansem! Show yourself!" Riku demanded

Ansem's laughter rang throughout the halls.

"Why in such a hurry? I will always be at the very heart of darkness. Watching you plunge into the same darkness inside of you." Ansem said

Riku growled at he continued to run down the halls.

* * *

Finally reaching the end, Riku got into a battle stance.

"I can smell you Ansem. Show yourself!" Riku demanded

Ansem appeared before Riku.

"I've seen you fight. I know your strength." Ansem said "Your skills with darkness has grown and matured. But why do you accept the darkness, but reject me? You and I walk the same path of where the darkness leads us, so why?" Ansem then smirked. "Could it be that a part of your heart still fears the darkness?"

Riku shook his head. "That's not it. The truth is, I just can't stand your foul stench!" He said getting ready to attack.

Ansem just shook his head. "You are a fool. You should know by now of my powers well by now, or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget. I used all that power and Sora still beat me. I'm not at all impressed with your power." Riku mocked

"Then you will sink into the abyss!" Ansem shouted as darkness erupted from his body covering the whole room.

When the dark energy faded, Riku noticed the room looked just like the area of the final keyhole. The place where Sora and Corrin defeated Ansem.

But Riku didn't have time to ponder that as Ansem's Guardian slammed his fist down at Riku, who managed to dodge roll out of the way.

Ansem's Guardian started by throwing waves of dark energy at Riku who managed to dodge them and launched straight at Ansem.

"COME GUARDIAN!" Ansem shouted as the guardian blocked Riku's sword with its own body.

"Take this!" Ansem shouted as the guardian threw a fist at Riku.

Riku jumped up and shot a Dark Figara at Ansem in the chest.

"You sure talk big for someone who hides behind your Guardian all the time!" Riku taunted

Ansem Guardian slammed its fists on the ground creating a shock-wave that knocked Riku back.

_'Seriously though. What is that Guardian, and why is it that when I look at it, I am reminded of…him?'_ Riku thought as he got back up.

"Dark Break!" Riku shouted as he leaped up into the air and dove down at Ansem.

Ansem simply smirked. "COME GUARDIAN!"

The Guardian got in between the two ready to block, but Riku just smirked. Pulling back his sword, he thrusted his hand on the guardian to allow him to fall to the side of the Guardian leaving him open to attack Ansem directly.  
"ZANTENSUKEN!" Riku shouted performing a powerful slash on Ansem.

"GAHH!" Ansem screamed in pain.

"It's over Ansem!" Riku shouted.

"You think I'd give up so easily?" Ansem demanded as he held his chest in pain.

More darkness poured out of Ansem that formed an orb around him with bat-like wings to the sides. The Guardian, slightly larger was on top.

"You no longer possess a Keyblade. You lost it to Sora, remember? You need my power Riku." Ansem said

"I remember. But looking back now, do I really deserve to wield one? Not like it matters now. I can get stronger with or without a Keyblade. And definitely without you!" Riku declared.

"Then you will sink into the abyss!" Ansem declared as he summoned an orb of darkness that trapped Riku.

"GAH! I…can't move!" Riku grunted

"You are mine Riku. I will take over your body once again!" Ansem declared as he fired shots of dark energy at Riku injuring him.

"Riku, don't give up!" Mickey's voice called out

"You'd better not lose Riku! We both know you're stronger than that!" Silas's voice called out.

"DARKNESS!" Riku shouted transforming into his dark mode and bursting out of the sphere.

"You claim that I desire darkness? You're wrong. What I desire is for you to vanish!" Riku declared as he ran towards Ansem who fired dark waves at Riku who promptly dodged them.

"Insolent brat!" Ansem roared as he sot a ball of dark energy at Riku. Riku managed to block it with his sword and knock it away as he continued to run towards Ansem and slash him.

"This is…the end!" Riku declared

"It is…not the end." Ansem said weakly. "I gave you your dark powers…I will always be lingering in your shadow…and one day…I WILL RETURN!" With that, Ansem exploded covering the three in a wave of darkness.

* * *

"Sora…Corrin…Kairi…" Riku muttered as he drifted in the darkness, until he felt something grab him.

"What?" Riku asked as he slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, it was Ansem's guardian.

Riku jumped out of its arms and summoned his sword ready to fight, but the Guardian just stood there.

"What are you? Why do you remind me of him? Answer me!" Riku demanded but the Guardian remained silent.

Riku lowered his sword after a while.

"What do you want with me?" Riku asked still a bit on edge.

The Guardian said nothing as it sank into Riku's shadow.

"Is this what Ansem meant when he said he would always linger?" Riku asked himself. "But more importantly, where do I go from here?"

Suddenly a light appeared before him.

"Gosh Riku. I know you want to do things alone, but I hope you don't mind a little help every now and then." Mickey's voice said as the light grew brighter.

When the light died down, Riku found himself in Castle Oblivion once again with Silas supporting him and Mickey healing him.

Mickey…Silas…thank you." Riku said

Both just smiled at him.

"So, where two next with you two? Are you going home?" Mickey asked

"No. I can still feel his darkness. It's still apart of me. I can't go home yet." Riku said remembering the Guardian.

"Your darkness is your own. Just like your light." Mickey said. "You know, I use to think darkness was something that should never exist. But after watching you, I changed my mind. Light and darkness, back to back? It's something nobody have seen before. I want to see where that road leads you. Mind if I walk it with you?" Mickey asked holding out a hand.

"I've already said my stance on going home right now. I'm waiting until Corrin wakes up again." Silas said as he held out a hand. "But I am also curious to see where your road goes as well. If you'll have me for a while longer."

Riku just smiled as he shook both their hands. "Thank you, Silas…Your majesty.

"You don't need to call me that. We're pals. Same with you Silas." Mickey said

"Okay, Mickey." Riku said with a smile.

"As a guy trained as a knight to serve a king, it's going to be tough getting used to that. But I guess I can try your majesty…I mean…Mickey." Silas said.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Yeah, in the end, I decided to use the form of Ansem from Dream Drop Distance. I'm not doing an arc for that game so I figured I'd use it somewhere.

So yeah...I didn't use Silas in this battle. Here's the thing. This fight is suppose to be a major point for Riku defeating the guy who's trying to control him, so Riku needed to fight this by himself. I don't need to insert the Fire Emblem characters in every scene. Don't worry. You'll see more Silas in the future.

Riku has the Guardian. What will happen as a result?

Anyway, next chapter will wrap things up so stay tune.

Eh: It was kind of on my mind and I just wanted some ideas that I can think over until it was time.


	27. Road to Dawn

Chapter 27 Road to Dawn

"I have to say, this thing fits quite well." Riku said as he examined the black coat DIZ gave him that he was now wearing.

"Yeah same here." Silas said wearing his black coat as well.

"What about that?" Riku asked pointing to the pieces of armor that Silas was once wearing.

"Well, it wasn't feeling comfortable under the coat, so I decided to ditch it and just keep the black clothing I wore underneath it. Besides, I'm technically not a solider anymore." Silas said

"Fair point." Riku said

"You both ready to head out?" Mickey asked approaching the two. Like the two boys, he was also wearing a black coat. But he had his hood up over his big ears. Not that it hid them or anything.

"Yeah. Let's get out of this crazy castle." Riku said as the three headed out.

* * *

After some walking, the three found themselves in a meadow in the dead of night. Before them was DIZ standing at a crossroad.

"What are you making me chose now?" Riku asked a bit annoyed.

"Between the road to light?" DIZ gestured to the left. "Or the road to darkness?" DIZ gestured to the right

Riku just shrugged as he walked right passed DIZ down the path that was right behind the man. "Nether path suits me. I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" DIZ asked

Riku stopped and turned to face DIZ. "No. It's the road to dawn!"

With that, the sun began to rise.

"Ah, that feels so nice. And real too." Silas said stretching his arms basking in the sun's warmth.

"Yeah. It certainly dose." Riku said as the two continued down their path.

Mickey walked up to DIZ.

"What do we do about Namine?" Mickey asked looking back to the road that lead to Castle Oblivion.

DIZ looked back at the road as well. "For now, let her be." And with that, the two walked down the middle path after the two boys.

* * *

Back in Castle Oblivion:

Namine stared at Sora's pod as she continued to undo the changes she made to his memories.

"Sora…You will forget me because I am taking apart the chains I made. But one day, I hope we can be friends for real." Namine said with a small smile.

* * *

Somewhere else in the castle.

"I swear, I've looked in every possible room within this stupid castle, but I just can't find the chamber, and I lost track of Namine. Oh who am i kidding. Like anyone could search this entire stupid castle." Axel muttered in annoyance. "Oh well. I think I'd better pack it up and head home. Don't want to try my luck with the King." Axel said as he opened a corridor of darkness. "I wonder how Roxas is doing?"

* * *

Elsewhere in Twilight Town:

A young boy around Sora's age with blond spikey hair, blue eyes and wearing a black coat was sitting on a clocktower with an ice-cream bar in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of Nohr:

A young man with blond hair and black and gold armor with purple robes and a purple cape was walking down the streets looking for some type of clues.

"Strange…I know we positioned a guard here." The man muttered

"Xander." Another voice called out.

The man Xander looked to see another man years younger than him approach. He had slightly shorter blond hair and his clothing was very similar to Xander's. Only difference was that he didn't have purple robes, his cape was shorter and he had a big shirt collar around his neck that was...off.

"Leo." Xander greeted

"It's nearly time to head back. What are you doing out here?" Leo asked

"There have been rumors of strange sightings around here, but I have found nothing. Not even the guard that I know was stationed here." Xander said

"He was likely killed." Leo shrugged. "You know how dangerous these parts are. Why Iago decided to send a rookie out here is beyond me."

"Your guesses are as good as mine brother, but I suppose you are right. He is likely dead or he fled." Xander sighed.

"Those rumors are probably just that…rumors. Or someone saw another faceless wandering lose." Leo said

"I suppose so. Very well, let's head back. "Xander said. _'The knight we sent here was Silas. Well, I guess there is nothing I can do about it now.'_

"Good. I'm getting hungry." Leo said

"Oh, and one more thing Leo." Xander said

"What is it?" Leo asked

Xander just smirked. "Your collar."

Leo looked down Sure enough his collar was on backwards...agian. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

In Hoshido:

A young man close to Sora's age, a bit younger with long silver hair tied in a ponytail and garbed in blue and white robes with white fur.

Currently, he was walking down the halls of the Hoshidan castle until he came across a hall with several pictures hanging across the walls. One in particular was a family portrait with him, his parents and all of his siblings at the time, so minus Azura. One in particular was of a younger Corrin.

His thoughts then drifted to a much younger him playing tag with said boy before he shook his head.

"Stop dwelling on the past. He's gone and isn't coming back." He mumbled. "Remembering will only hurt."

"Takumi!" A voice called out.

Looking behind, the boy called Takumi saw a young girl with red hair and dressed in a white and red shrine maiden outfit with a long red skirt.

"Sakura." Takumi greeted his younger sister.

"Mother was looking for you." Sakura said

"Alright, I'll be there." Takumi said as he left to find his mother.

Sakura turned and glanced at the family portrait her older brother was looking at. She glanced at the two siblings with red eyes, pointy ears and silver hair.

"I wish I could have met them." She muttered having only been a baby when Corrin and Kamui were taken from Hoshido. She then left after her older brother.

* * *

Back with Riku:

Riku, Silas, and Mickey were still walking down the long path.

"How long dose this road go?" Silas groaned annoyed

"I have no idea." Mickey mumbled also annoyed

Riku felt a small pain in his chest as he fell to a knee.

"Riku! Are you alright?" Silas asked as he and Mickey rushed to his aid

"I'm fine." Riku waved them off as he got up and continued walking.

"Riku…I hope you know that you don't have to tackle everything on your own." Mickey said, though he worried that what he said didn't fully stick in Riku's mind yet.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Chain of Memories is finally done. It got really redundant writing boss fights after boss fights after boss fights, but I am glad for all the love and criticism you guys gave me.

Anyway, next up will be 358/2 Days. It will probably start soon, but I don't have anything set in stone yet. Ether way, I hope everyone looks forward to it. And yes, as I've said before, we will start the Fates characters at some point during the next arc.

Speaking of which, Did you guys enjoy the cameos this time? Since I used Kamui, Azura, and Mikoto last time, I decided to mix it up a bit with some other characters this time.

Anyway, see you guys next time for Of Key and Sword Ice Cream... I mean, Of Key and Sword 358/2 Days. XD

See you guys then.


End file.
